Blue Satin and Cowboy Boots
by symphiann
Summary: There were 4 unwritten laws in Forks during 1883.1-you listened to your Pa.2-You worshipped God.3-You did your chores without complaint.4-You stayed away from the Cullen brothers. I had no problems with those laws until a pair of green eyes looked my way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! This one is going to be a little different then "Where you Belong". I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always I want to thank my Beta, Yuki Sakura-Chan! She is amazing!**

**Disclamier: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyers sandbox for awhile!**

Growing up in Forks Washington in 1883 there was only four things that you needed to know.

One, you listened to your pa no matter what. Two, you did your chores with no complaint. Three, you worship God Almighty every chance you got and four, you steered clear of the Cullen boys no matter what.

Until I was sixteen, I followed those four rules diligently. I never had a problem with any of it. My pa raised me, my brother and little sister all on his own. My mama died shortly after giving birth to Abigail, my sister. The pregnancy was tough on her, taking its toll on her body to the point that it was impossible for her to recover. Ten days after she brought new life to this world, she slipped away from us, her soul joining the others in heaven.

When my mama passed, I was only seven, but I took on taking care of the household duties. I made breakfast, the midday supper and dinner. My pa spent most of his waking hours in the fields that surrounded our house, planting oats and corn. The only way survive in these parts are to farm or ranch, pa never had the gumption or money to ranch. Nor the hands to help him. Now my brother, Benjamin, joins him the fields everyday.

So I am left the duties of taking care of Abby and making sure that they house ran in order. I had a schedule that I stuck to everyday. Monday, Wednesday and Friday I did the wash by hand in the little creek that ran through our backyard. Pa built a soapbox on edge of it a few years ago, it was nice. I could take the soiled linens out there to get a good soak without having to do all the hard work of packing the water back and forth, the only down fall was the icy water tended to stiffen up my fingers before I could finish a whole load. But as I stated before, you do your chores without complaint.

After soaking the linens and then hanging them out to dry. Abby and I spend the rest of the afternoon pulling vegetables to jar on the off days. We spent every Thursday jarring everything in sight for winter. Winters in Washington were rough, snow and rain made it impossible to grow anything during those months, so it was my responsibility to make sure that I jarred enough food to last us during that time. On Tuesday's I baked the breads for the week and did the inside chores. Dusted, swept, changed the bedding and did any mending that needed to be done.

With Benjamin on the teetering edge of fourteen, the mending had become more often then not. He was constantly rough housing with the McMillan boy down the road, coming back in with burs stuck in his hair and the knees on his birches tore out. I swear that boy was going to be the death of me.

Abigail was a different story though, being just a babe when mama passed made her like my own. She slept in bed with me in the room that I shared with Ben. His bed under one window and ours under the other. Being almost nine made her my shadow, always under foot and wrapped up in my skirts. She was the spitting image of my mama, her blonde hair hangs in loose curls to her bum and her blue eyes always twinkling with mischief. I imagine it's just what my mama looked like at her age.

Ben on the other had was a mixture of pa and mama. He had blonde hair, straight as a stick. The same blue eyes as Abby, but my pa's build, even at fourteen he was already towering over me by a few inches.

Then there was me. I looked like my pa. Brown hair, that carried my mama's curl. Brown eyes, that didn't twinkle with mischief. I did have my mama's heart shaped face. That was it. I use spend hours looking in the mirror trying to see my mama after she had died. I finally gave up when pa caught me doing it one day and snapped at me that mooning at myself in the mirror wasn't gonna bring mama back from the dead.

I learned early on that mooning over anything was a waste of time.

Back to my schedule. Saturday was the day we all spent out in the field together, planting oats and helping weed. It was my least favorite day of the week.

And Sunday was spent worshipping God. Pa, bless his heart, would gather us all up for church every Sunday. Made us put on our best dress and he even spit combed his brown hair till it laid flat on his head. He kept it up for a few months after mama died, but after the third single lady was shoved in his direction from her over bearing father, pa decided that he could worship God just as well from the front porch at home, as he could in a hard pew at church. But that didn't mean that we all got to stay home. Nope, Pa commissioned Mz. Jensen from down the road to take us all In with her every Sunday.

Mz. Jensen was also a widow, but at ten years Pa's senior he never worried about her trying to nudge her way into our lives or his arms. Mz Jensen was quite content with the life she led. Her dear husband, Buddy, passed on close to fifteen years prior leaving a prosperous ranch in her name. She ran that ranch just as well as any man could. She had a whole fleet of ranch hands that did all the tough work and she got to enjoy the stability of taking care of one self.

Now I know that I mentioned the Cullen brothers earlier. And like I said then, you didn't mess with them. You didn't talk to them and you sure as heck didn't make company with them. There's four of them out there in Cullen Gulch. The oldest and meanest being Emmett, he was the leader of their gang. I never saw much of Emmett growing up, but when I did I always had the good sense to avert my eyes. He was a tall man, nearly six and a half feet. His broad shoulders and thick build made him very intimidating. He had beady black eyes that sat a little to close and deep in his head, it made him look like he was constantly scowling at anything and everything. It's said even with his handkerchief covering his mouth and nose during a stick up you can still tell that it's him by his eyes.

Well at least that's what the few survivors of his robberies have said, not to many of those to account for though. Survivors that is, not robberies. I don't have enough breath in my body to tell you all of those.

Next in line is James. Emmett may be down right mean and ornery but James in the scariest one. He had long blonde hair that he always kept slicked back in a pony tail like some injun. His eyes were the color of the coldest blue you have ever saw and it's been said that he not only enjoys murdering, that he relishes in it more then the stealing. Even small children gave the good sense to steer clear of him, I once saw a child no bigger then two, run in the other direction when he saw James coming his way on the street. He wasn't as tall as Emmett but had a slighter build and his movements were agile, almost cat like. Making him impossibly more terrifying.

After James, would be Jasper. Jasper was only three years older then me and probably the most quiet of the bunch. Quiet but always there. Half the time you wouldn't notice him leaned up against the wall of a store until a floor board would creak under his foot. But just because he was quiet doesn't mean he wasn't intimidating in his own right. His dirty blonde hair always flopped over into his eyes, masking them from sight. But that didn't mean he didn't see you, I have a feeling that Jasper saw everything. He watched everything, you could almost feel him making notes in his head of what he saw and how it would work in his favor.

Now the youngest of the bunch was Edward. He was also the one that you hardly ever heard anything about. He wasn't as talked about as the others, but he was still a Cullen and that was enough for the good people of Forks to steer clear of him. He is only two years older then me, I remember seeing him in grammar school before his pa died. All the boys went to school when old man Cullen ran the roost. He kept to himself for the most part, I barely remember him out side of his red hair and shy smile. Now the only time I see him is if he is coming or going out of the Hayseed Saloon when I am in town for supplies. Even then, you never really see them. You keep your eyes down, it's better to not make eye contact with any of the Cullen's, if you do you're only asking for trouble.

So like I said I had no problem following the four unwritten rules of Forks. But everything changed the summer of my sixteenth year. That summer I broke two of those rules.

**Okay here's the deal! I will be updating weekly. Every Wednesday! I have some chapters stored up, so this should work! Go ahead and review now, you know you want to...okay I want you to...I need some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I want to thank my Beta, Yuki Sakura-Chan! She is amazing!**

**Disclamier: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyers sandbox for awhile!**

"Isabella," my pa bellowed as he stomped up onto the porch.

"Yeah, Pa?" I asked as I wiped my hands onto a dish rag. I was in the middle of shelling peas for supper.

"I have a list of things that you need to go into town to get."

I made my way into the living room, to find him bent over mama's old desk scratching on scrap of paper with a pencil.

"I'm in the middle of making supper," I pointed out softly. Pa hated when someone questioned him, but if he wanted to eat at a normal hour, then I had to finish up the peas and get the slab of ham in the broiler.

"Isabella," he sighed heavily. "Do you think I don't know that you are cookin'? But we are out of shotgun shells and it's something that can't wait until the next trip in. I noticed coyote tracks out by the pig pen and we can't afford to lose one hog to those dogs. We need every single slab of meat to make it through winter."

"Of course, Pa. I didn't mean to question you."

"I know that, child. Supper's important but having food for winter is more important then that. Abby is getting old enough to pick up some slack in the kitchen area, set her down with the peas and I'm sure she'll have em' shelled for you by the time you get home," he said turning back to the door.

"I'm gonna send Benjamin along with you. I worry about you being out on that road alone, with the Cullen boys back in town."

The Cullen Brothers had been unusually quiet the last few months, no sightings at the Hayseed Saloon or robberies that I know of. The woman folk tended to gossip a bit after church, talking about things that they had heard their husbands speak of. But the talk of the Cullen's had been scarce until recently. They had blown back into town a few weeks ago, bringing hell and gossip with them.

It was said that Emmett had went onto Vancouver to get a wife, no one had seen her yet, but I already felt bad for the poor girl, she had no idea what waited her back in Cullen Gulch. I had never seen their house with my own eyes but I heard that since their Pa and Ma both passed on, it looked like nothing but a run down shack.

"I'll get Abby set up in the kitchen and I'll be right out."

Once I had Abby set at the table with the peapods I hurried the ham into the broiler before grabbing my old blue shawl from my room and bustin' tail out to the wagon that Pa and Ben had hitched up to our old paint horse, Toby.

"I got her all hitched up for us, sis," Ben said as he helped me up onto the seat.

"Thanks, Benny," I said calling him his childhood nickname.

"Bella," He whined. "I'm not a baby anymore, I'm taller then you are. You have to stop calling me Benny."

"You may be gettin' bigger now, but you'll always be my Benny," I said reaching my hand out to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. The one thing about losing mama at such a young age, was that Ben and I had a extremely close relationship. I'm not only his sister and his best friend, I'm sorta like his ma. I took care of him, cleaned up his messes, nursed him back to health when he was ill, and stitched up his britches when they need a mending.

Without anything said between us, we set out onto the packed dirt road that led into Forks. No one really lived in town, most everyone had ranches or farms that bordered the city limits. We lived about five miles outside of town. I wrapped Toby's lead rope around my leather gloved hands and nickered until he was clopping away from our farm.

It was a quiet ride, Benny sat next to me whittling away on a piece of wood. He was always carving something and I have to say that he is getting mighty good at making things. Just last month he whittled a small doll for Abby. After he was done with the tiny figure, I took to gluing yellow yarn to it's head and small buttons on its face. Abby loved it, took it about everywhere with her.

"What'ca making?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road ahead of us.

"Not sure yet. Thinkin' I might make pa an ashtray for the porch."

"He'll like that," I said with a nod. We didn't have much money, so we had gotten creative in making gifts.

"What'ca gonna get pa for his birthday?" he asked after a moment.

Pa's birthday had almost slipped my mind. He didn't like being fussed over much, but we always tried to make sure that he had something nice for his day.

"I have some flannel left over from making the curtains in the kitchen, I think I may just have enough to make him a new shirt," I said thinking about the left over flannel, if I made just the right cuts, I should be able to make him a fine shirt.

"Yeah, he is need of a new Sunday shirt. That's good idea, sis."

"Plus, I have been saying a little cornmeal aside to make him a nice corn cake with honey drizzled on top." I was proud of myself for havin' the forethought to do that. Pa loved corn cake, so I knew that he would be pleased that I managed to save some for his birthday.

"Mmm, now that sounds mighty fine."

Ben also loved corn cake.

Before I knew it we were crossing the creek that ran on the outskirts of town. One more turn and we would be right on main street. Main street housed just about everything you needed. Old man cope's general mercantile was first in the line up, with the bank right across the way. Next to him was the town doctor, Lonny Jessup, and across the way from his place was the post office. It was only open three days out of the week, we shared a postal clerk with the small community of La Push. So the clerk spent half his time there and the other half here.

Down a ways from the businesses was the Hayseed Saloon. It sat at the deserted end of the street. It wasn't always that way, there use to be more places down there, but once the saloon opened and the Cullen Brothers were in there all the time makin' ruckus. Well the other businesses found it in their best interests to close up. Too many break ins and damage done to the buildings. Plus most respectable people wouldn't be caught dead near the saloon.

I pulled up the wagon right next to Old man Cope's place, Ben jumped out right quick to get Toby hitched up to the post out front.

"You need my help?" he asked as he leant me a hand while I was climbing out of the wagon seat. I was thankful for his assistance. I was known for my less then graceful exits and I didn't care to have to patch up my dress or my head when I got home.

"I can handle the list," I said waving it at him. "Why don't you go check the post, I'm sure we ain't got nothing but might as well look since we're in town." I said to Ben as I straightened the skirt on my old work dress. It wasn't anything pretty, made from old flour bags. But it held up well for hard work.

"Sure thing, sis." Ben loped off across the street, looking quickly in the direction of the saloon. The men folk were always on lookout for the Cullen's or one of their posse. And Posse they did have. On top of the four of them, they ran with the Crowley brothers, Tye and Sam. They weren't any big time criminals or anything, they even came from a decent family. But it's been said that the drink and the gambling grasped their souls tightly and once that happens a man is sure ruined for anything else.

Eric Yorkie was also apart of their little clan, he wasn't much of a man standing at barely five and a half feet tall. His hair was as black as a raven's wing and he had a set of beady black eyes at were always squintin', like he was constantly staring in the sun. He was more talk then anything else, it has been said that most confrontations started with Eric shooting his mouth off and causing ruckus.

The last member of their group was an injun by the name of Jacob Black. He stood tall, taller then any of the others. Not only was he tall, he was also very built. His chest and arms measured at least three of Eric Yorkies. His black hair was always pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had wide dark eyes that always held a glint of something, most people say that it's a glint of death. But I've never been close enough to him to see it for myself and I hope that I never am.

I shook those thoughts from my head and made my way into the store.

"Good day, Miss Swan. What you need today?" Old man Cope said from behind the counter. His salt and pepper hair sticking up all over his shiny head.

"Hello, Mr. Cope. Pa sent me with a list," I held out the thin piece of parchment.

"Let me get it all rounded up for you then," his rounded body came from around the counter to get my list.

While he set off to round everything up, I wandered to the back of the store to look at what fabric he had in now. Most everything was the same old flannels and plain cotton cloth, but on the top shelf sat the prettiest sapphire blue satin that I had ever seen.

"Is this new?" I called out fingering the fabric. I heard the front door bell jingle then. I craned my neck to see if it was Ben but I couldn't see no one.

"The blue one?" his muffled voice said from a few rows over.

"Ya."

"Just got it in last week."

"It sure is nice," I said wistfully. I had no such need for such fancy fabric, not even in dress form. There would be no where to wear such a thing. But I couldn't help myself from asking about it. "How much are you asking for it?"

"Seven cents a yard," he said closer to me now. He stepped out from around the coroner. I dropped my hand from touching the fabric. "I know that this a lot but it is top quality."

"It sure is nice. But too nice for me," I said with a sad chuckle. There was no way I could ever save up enough money to buy enough fabric to make a whole dress for me. Maybe if I got lucky I could in time get enough to make a nice Sunday shawl.

"Yeah, I don't see it selling right quick. Did you hear the bell jingle?" he asked poking his head down another aisle.

"Yeah, I did."

"Hello," Old man Cope called out. "I'll be right with you."

"No need," a mans voice called out from the front of the store. "You ain't got what I was lookin' for."

And before Mr. Cope could say anything else the door jingled out the man's departure.

"Oh well," he said with a shake of his head. "I've got all your things rounded up."

I followed him to the front of the store. I watched quietly as he packed everything up into the basket I had brought in with me. "That's everything. I'll put it all on your Pa's credit."

"Thanks," I said with a sweet smile. "I'll see you next time."

"Tell your Pa I said hello," he called out after me. I nodded my head as I stepped out the door and ran right into a hard body. I dropped my freshly packed basket onto the wooden planks that made up the walkway in front of the store.

"I'm so sorry," I rushed out as I dropped to my knees to pack everything up.

"I should be the one apologizin'," a warm male voice said as the body lowered itself down to help me. "I shouldn't of been standin' in a doorway like that."

"No, I should have been watchin' where I was going instead of daydreamin'," I said not looking up. I didn't want to further my embarrassment by seeing who I ran into.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I said looking up finally only to be met with a pair of intense green eyes and a Cullen brother. Edward to be exact.

The smile dropped from my face. He must have noticed because his eyes hardened for second before a carefree smile blessed his face. It happened so fast I almost thought I had imagined that look.

"I've got this," I said firmly, picking up the last of the things and stuffing them into the basket, not really caring how they went in. I stood up abruptly causing me to teeter on my feet for a second. He reached his hands out, like he was gonna help steady me, but I shot him a sharp look.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Cullen," I said before turning sharply on my heel and heading for our wagon.

"Miss Swan," he called out loudly. I really wished that he would keep his voice down, I didn't need it getting' out that I was talkin' to a Cullen. I hurried up my steps. I saw that Ben was leaned up against the wagon, looking in the other direction though.

"Miss Swan," his voice was closer now and I knew that the only way I was gonna get away from him was to run, but that would only draw more attention and guns. So I stopped abruptly and whirled around to see what he wanted. He was closer then I had expected, I almost bumped right into his chest again.

"What?" I asked sharply, taking a few steps back. I noticed then that he still had the same crooked smile plastered on his face, he seemed to be enjoying this.

"You dropped these," he said showing me the box of shotgun shells that Pa had requested. He would have been beyond mad if I had returned without them.

"I.." I said trailing off, I wasn't sure what to say to him. I was also a little confused why he didn't keep them. I mean he is after all a Cullen.

"You?" he said with an amused expression on his face.

I looked back at Ben again, but he still wasn't paying me any mind. What a great protection he was. I turned back to Edward just in time for him to notice Ben, a queer expression crossed his face for a moment.

"I thank you for your kindness, Mr. Cullen," I reached my hand out to grab the box of shells from him. He released them to me right quick.

He didn't say anything in regard to my appreciation, he just stood there with a slightly saddened look on his face. I shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for him to say something. But after another minute it didn't seem like he was going to.

"Well, good day," I said preparing to leave.

"Is that your intended," he blurted out before I could go.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Is that your fella'," he said nodding towards Ben. Who now noticed me and who I was talking to.

"Ben?" I asked in surprise.

"Is that his name?" his eyes narrowed for a second in Ben's direction.

"He's my brother," I said in confusion. I wasn't quite sure why he was even asking. Not only was it silly but it was also really personal. I couldn't even see why he would care.

He's face relaxed once he heard who Ben really was.

"Your brother?" He asked cocking his head to the side, giving me a small smile. I couldn't understand why his smile gave me a sudden rush of something in my belly. It wasn't' nerves, more like I had a fleet of butterflies in there. It was unsettling.

"Bella," my brother called out walking in our direction. His tone was one of warning, not for me but for Edward.

"He's gotten big," Edward said, ignoring my advancing kin.

"He's almost Fourteen."

"It's been awhile since I've seen any of y'all," he admitted looking at me again and I mean really lookin'.

"Well it's a busy time of year with harvest," I mumbled not quite sure why I was still talking to him.

"Bella, is everything alright here?" Ben asked taking up the spot next to me. I felt his hand reach out and pull me behind him a little.

Oh sure now you're worried.

"Everything is fine here, Benny. Mr. Cullen here just helped me pick up my basket when I dropped it," I fibbed a little.

"Always the clumsy one, Bella," Ben said with forced amusement. I knew that he was on high alert with a Cullen standing right there.

"It was my fault," Edward spoke up. "I bumped into her on accident."

"Well thank you for your kindness to my sister, but we really need to get a move on," Ben said, turning to lead me back to the wagon. But for some reason I couldn't' take my eyes off of the green eyed man that was still staring at me.

"Of course," Edward said. "It was my pleasure."

When Ben's back turned, Edward shot a wink in my direction. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I have never!

"See ya around, Bella," he called out as Ben helped me up into the drivers seat. Instead on acknowledging him, I kept my back to him, just raised my hand up in a quick wave. It peeved me that he addressed me with such casualness. It wasn't proper. But on top of annoying me, it sent my belly into a thither again. What the heck?

But I did sneak one last peek back at him before we turned off of the main road. He was still standing in the middle of the road watching us, with that crooked grin plastered on his face.

That crooked grin would haunt me for days.

**As always let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for it being a day late…as they say (not sure who "they are) Life happens…**

**As always I want to thank my Beta, Yuki Sakura-Chan! She is amazing!**

**Disclamier: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyers sandbox for awhile!**

"Did he bother you at all?" Ben asked pulling me out of my confused thoughts.

"Who?"

"Cullen," he spat out like a dirty word.

"Edward," I corrected him without thought. But as soon it was out of my mouth I wanted it back in. The last thing I needed was Ben thinking something. Not that there was anything to think, but still.

"He's a Cullen, Bella. That's enough," he said scowling at the road.

"I know that. Sorry."

"So did he?"

"Did he what?" I had completely forgotten what he was asking about now.

"Did he bother you?" he about shouted in exasperation.

"No! He just helped me with my things, that's all," I hope I sounded truthful, not that I was lying or anything. But I really couldn't and wouldn't explain the funny feeling I had in my belly.

"It's best to steer clear of the Cullen's," he said after minute. I felt like I was being reprimanded by Pa.

"I know that, Benny. I ain't stupid. I didn't go looking for him and I didn't ask him for his help!"

"Calm down, sis. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything, I just got nervous with him so near ya and all that," he mumbled, I knew that he felt bad about getting on me.

"Yeah, well I'll probably never even really see him again," I muttered out. I couldn't explain why the thought of that made my gut twist up all funny.

"You're probably right about that," he said going back to his whittling.

*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*

That crooked smile haunted me for the next week. I couldn't tell you why though. But soon the household chores and helping in the fields caused his face and smile to drift from my mind.

Before I knew it Pa's birthday was upon us. I had found time in the evening to sew the flannel shirt that I had thought of. I had just enough fabric to make it, I was relieved for that.

"Pa is headin' in," Ben said as he rushed in back door, sweat glistening on his brow. We were experiencing a warm snap, it was unusual for Forks. We had more rain then anything else.

"Alright," I said rushing to the broiler to pull out the roast that I had cookin' just for Pa's day. We had a surprise dinner planned for him. "Go get cleaned up."

Once Ben was back outside using the water pump to wash up, I set the table. I carefully pulled out the nice china. It was gift from Great-grandma Swan when Pa and mama had gotten married. We rarely used it, because it was so delicate. A fine bone china, with tiny silver flowers and vines painted on the edges.

"Abby," I called out.

"Yes, sis?" she said coming from the living room. I had set her at the desk earlier to work on her letters.

"Could you get Pa's gifts from inside our wardrobe?"

"Of course." Her little blonde disappeared into our room.

On top of the flannel shirt I made, Ben had finished up the ashtray that he was making him, even rubbing beeswax into the bowl to keep it from burning up. Abby, being only nine, had a harder time finding something to make him. So I had set her down with some scraps from an old flour bag and helped her make a handkerchief with Pa's initials embroidered on it. It turned out really well for her first try. I think I am going to have her start helping me with the simple mending.

"Here he comes," Ben said running back inside, all cleaned up now.

I rushed around the kitchen, placing the biscuits and mashed potatoes onto the table. "I think I've got everything together."

"It smells good in here, Isabella," Pa said as he walked inside shaking the clean water off of his hands. He had already stopped at the water pump to clean up; even though we had tried to be sneaky he must have realized that we had something planned.

"Happy Birthday, Pa," we all said together. Abby squished in between Ben and me.

Pa reached up and rubbed roughly at the back of his neck. His eyes took in the wrapped gifts on the sidebar and the spread on to table.

"You didn't have to do this," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"We wanted to. Now sit," I motioned for everyone to take a seat. I hurriedly dished up everyone's plates and joined them at the table. We spent the rest of supper talking about how the harvest was going and how the vegetable garden was lookin'. It was probably the best haul we had ever made out of it yet, all the diligent hours that Abby and I had put into it was finally paying off.

"Now that was fine meal," Pa said pushing his empty plate back. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, Pa. But we're not finished, we have some gifts for you," I said standing up to retrieve the gifts.

I turned back with the gifts in hand just in time to see the top of Pa's ears had turned red; he didn't handle affection very well. I sat the packages in front of him.

He slowly opened them, showing each gift the same amount of attention.

"Thank you," he said looking at all three of us. "I am so blessed to have three wonderful children. Your ma would have been proud of how you have all turned out."

It was unusual for Pa to get so wordy, we all knew that he had cared for us deeply, he showed it to us with his hard work and the simple things that he did for us. But he rarely expressed to us in words his feelings.

"We are also blessed to have you," I said softly. Ben and Abby murmured their agreement. "We have something else for you."

I hopped up from my chair and opened the side board to retrieve the corn cake that I had made earlier. I had drizzled the honey on it right before Ben had come in the first time.

I sat the cake in front of him.

"Well, now this is a great treat!" Pa exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday," I didn't know what else to say but that. I swiftly cut everyone a piece. We enjoyed it in silence besides a moan of pleasure here and there. It was very rare that we had such a treat and I was glad that I was able to make it for them.

After supper Pa and Ben retired to the living room to discuss the plans in the field tomorrow. Abby and I set about cleaning up the kitchen and packing up the remaining food into the icebox for lunch tomorrow. That was the nice thing about cooking up such a large dinner; it saved me from having to cook lunch the next day. I wrapped up the remaining corn cake before I shooed Abby out to the privy so that she could do her nightly things.

I watched Abby out the window as she washed up for bed at the water pump, her blonde hair shown brightly in the fading sun. I remember mama's looking just like that. Glistening and swirling around her head, it was moments like these that I missed her the most. I missed the fact that I didn't have a confidant anymore, someone who could help explain why Edward Cullen's crooked grin kept popping up in my mind and his face was haunting my dreams. It was confusing but I had no one to ask what it meant. If anything it made me more annoyed with him, I mean why did he even have to talk to me that day in town?

*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*

The next week went by quickly and before I knew it Sunday was upon us. I spent the morning rushing around behind Ben and Abby making sure that they looked their best. After I pinned up Abby's hair in her bonnet, I hurried in getting myself ready. I slipped on my soft yellow cotton dress and white lace trimmed bonnet. It was one of my nicer dresses and for some reason I just wanted to look my best.

I heard Mz. Jensen's carriage pull up out front coupled with Ben hollering for me to hurry up I knew that I would have to do. Not that there was much to do besides plait my hair but I could do that in the carriage on the way to church. I clutched my bonnet in my hand as I raced out of the house.

The church was sweltering; the warm front that we were experiencing hadn't faded. Between the grunts of displeasure of the heat and the fanning of random pieces of papers it was almost impossible to hear the pastor preach.

I think Pastor Weber realized that they heat was taking hold of everyone and he announced that the rest of the sermon would be held out on the lawn. Mz. Jensen sent Ben to her wagon to grab an old blanket she kept there. As she spread it out on the ground I heard her mutter that it was very unladylike to sit on the ground without a blanket. I could almost see her looking disdainfully at the woman folk that had not the forethought to do what we were doing.

I really didn't see what the problem was.

I leaned back onto my palms as Pastor Weber's words swirled around me in the fresh air. It was nice to be able to enjoy the sunshine without having to worry about work to be done. But before I knew it, Pastor was finishing up his sermon with the ending prayer. I lowered my head and said my blessings quietly to God. I didn't have much to pray about, but I always made sure to ask God to overlook my family and our farm. We were simple people, with simple needs. I never felt the need to ask for anything that we couldn't or wouldn't use. It seemed that the only real thing to pray for was for health and happiness, and thankfully that was something that we had never lacked.

"Mz. Jensen, do you mind if I went over there with the other boys," Ben asked when the Pastor said amen. I looked over to where he was indicating, noticing that a group of boys had already formed chasing each other around in the big field on the side of the church.

"That would be fine, Benjamin. Your sisters and I will just sit here and enjoy the sunshine that the good lord has blessed us with," Mz. Jensen said as she shuffled her larger frame from one hip to the other.

She may have been sayin' that she was going to be enjoying the sunshine but mostly she was wanting to gossip with the other woman. On nice days like this the men folk took to smoking tobacco and talking about how the fields work was going, so it left time for the woman to talk about all the going ons in town.

Abby settled herself on my side, tucking my skirt around her. She was such a shy little girl; it didn't help having no mama to watch out for her. She only ever had me and I'm not the most social person to speak of. Before long we had a group of woman huddled around our blanket, first they took to gossiping about Emmett Cullen's new wife. He hadn't brought her properly into town, but Mrs. Hillshaw said that she saw a pretty blonde woman on the back of his horse one day when they crossed across the road in front of them.

She said that the girl looked too proper to be married to a Cullen; her blonde hair was twisted up on her head and tucked securely in a high fashion hat. She was even wearing a dress made from satin and lace. Not the usual cotton or old flour cloth dresses that were the norm around here. No one had such a need for fancy dress when you spent the day tilling in the garden and hanging clothes on the line, a dress like that wouldn't ruined in a days time.

Maybe she didn't do much house work? Though from hearing the stories about the Cullen's homestead you would have thought that she had her work cut out for her. Oh well, It's not going to do me any good thinking about her work when I have my own to dwell on.

Soon the chatter turned from the Cullen's to the upcoming church fundraiser. The church was in desperate need of a new roof and new windows, but the community of Forks was not a rich one and the only way to get the money or supplies needed was with donations of some sort. So the woman folk decided that a carnival fundraiser would be just the thing. Booths would be set up to sell baked and jarred goods, there would a fresh fruit stand and someone selling lemonade. Plus there would be games for the kids to join in on, sack races and jump rope.

"Hello Isabella," a sweet voice said from my side. I turned in its direction and noticed my close friend.

"Good day, Mary Alice," I said smiling at my raven haired friend. She grimaced slightly at the use of her full name, she despised the name Mary and liked to go by Alice, but it was not proper for me to address her that way in public.

"You look lovely today," she said with a smile. "The sun has added a nice color to your cheeks."

Mary Alice and I have been friends since we were very young. Her mother, Lydia Brandon, was my mother's best friend. There 'twas not a week that went by that we didn't see them, well until mama passed. It was as hard for Mrs. Brandon as it was for us. She wasn't as jovial as she once was. Alice was a dainty girl, her head barely reaching my shoulder. But what she didn't have in height she made up in spirit. She was always rambling on about something. Lately it has been about the man she was going to marry. She hadn't been called upon by anyone yet, but that didn't stop her from dreaming about the day it would happen.

For the most part I just let her ramble away, while I lost myself in my own thoughts and what it would be like when I had a male caller.

"Thank you, Mary Alice," I spoke her name again just to get to her. She was so fun to poke at. "Your hair looks lovely today."

Her waist long black hair was pinned up in loops and curls on her head. Very fashionable and very Alice.

"Are you attending the church carnival?" She asked plucking a blade of grass from the ground.

"Did they decide on a date?" I asked as I watched her twirl the blade in her fingertips.

"Two Saturdays from now."

"Saturday? Why not Sunday?" I tried to keep the whine out of my voice. Saturday was not going to work for me; Pa would never let me run off to a church function on day that he needed us all out in the fields. I almost wanted to stamp my foot in frustration.

"Perhaps your Pa will see the good in your going."

"That will never happen. He expects us to all work in the fields on Saturdays, a church function will not come before that," I explained in a huff.

"That's too bad," Alice smirked. Her eyes held some sort of secret.

"What is that look for?" I asked cockin' my brow at her.

"Oh, I just heard a little gossip this morning, that's all," the smile spread wider on her face.

"What sort of Gossip?" I asked leaning forward. For one second I thought she was going to bring up Edward Cullen, but I dismissed that as quickly as I thought it. Alice had no idea that I had spoke to him in town and she wouldn't be talkin' to anyone that he spoke to either.

"Oh, just that a certain boy was going to ask to escort you to the fair. That's all," she leaned back onto her palms with a triumphant smile on her face.

"What?" I about screeched but quickly lowered my voice when I noticed that the other woman folk looked our way. I didn't want to be a part of their gossip. "Who?" I asked in a lower voice once everyone's attention was turned back to their own topics.

"Do you really want to know? I thought no boys around here interested you," she simpered. One thing you have to know about Alice is that she liked to drag out everything for her pleasure. Thankfully I knew how to play her game.

"They don't," I lied through my teeth. It's not that I would say that I was interested in Edward, but there was something there. Something that I needed to forget about because it would do no good dwelling on it. "So I guess you can keep it to yourself."

I made a show of leaning back onto to my palms and turning my face to the sun. I sat that way with my eyes closed for about two beats before Alice snatched my arm and pulled me back up.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she huffed. Her cheeks red with aggravation. "Michael Newton."

"Michael Newton?" I asked in surprise. Michael is the son of the most prosperous ranch around. The Newton's about owned Forks. Surely he wouldn't be interested in me.

"Yes, Michael Newton," she hissed out. "I heard his mama talkin' to Mrs. Stanley about how Michael has always had a likin' towards you and that if you were agreeable he wanted to start courting you."

"No," I said in horror. Literal horror. Michael may have come from a good family, but he wasn't what I wanted in life. I had no problem being a rancher's wife or that of a farmer either. There wasn't much of choice around here. But Michael was too soft for me. His father was known for not even working in his own fields and pastures. He hired men on so that he could sit on his porch all day drinkin' spirits and spittin' tobacco. His belly hung over his birches and his shirt sleeves were always soaked with sweat. So if he had any hand in raisin' Michael, then I knew what my future looked like.

"You don't approve?" she asked with a smile. Alice already knew how I felt, we had discussed all the available bachelors in this area and we had both agreed that Michael, while good lookin' in an average way, was not either of our first choice.

Before I had a chance to say anything further to her, I heard a throat clear from behind me.

"Miss Swan, could I please have a word with you?" I looked back to see Michael standing there in his Sundays best, with his hat clenched tightly in his fingers. His blonde hair was slicked back on his head with oil.

"What for?" I asked. It came out a lot ruder then I had intended. His ears turned pink with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Michael. That came out wrong, I just need to ask Mz. Jensen for permission," I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"That's fine, Deary. You go on and have a word with Mr. Newton," Mz. Jensen's voice said from the side of me. I turned to look at her and realized that all the woman's eyes were on us. Most were smiling, their eyes holding the knowledge of what was happening. It was Mrs. Newton's face that stood out the most to me, instead of a look of disapproval she was lookin' at us both with a wide smile on her face.

"Let me help you up, Miss Swan," Michael's voice brought me back to him. He stuck out a hand to assist me.

"Thank you," I murmured in embarrassment, I hated the fact that all the woman's eyes were on me. I didn't want or need this attention.

Once he had helped me to my feet, I dusted off my skirt quickly.

"Just don't go too far," Mz. Jensen said with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course not, Ma'am," Michael said, giving a bow in her direction before offering me his arm. I had never seen anyone bow at someone else before.

Once we were a few feet away, hopefully out of earshot, Michael stopped and turned towards me.

"Miss Swan," He started nervously.

"Please call me Isabella," I interrupted him. This conversation was going to be painful enough without having to deal with him callin' me Miss Swan left and right.

"Of course," he said clearing his throat. "Isabella, I was hopin' that I could escort you to the church fair on two Saturdays from now." "It is kind of you to ask, Michael," I said. "But I would need my Pa's permission for such a thing."

It was the truth, I would need Pa's permission to go anywhere with a boy, even if I already knew that he would say no. I don't think Pa was ready for me to leave the household to him. Maybe in a few years when Abby was old enough to handle it for him.

"Of course," he exclaimed loudly. "I'm sorry for not doing this properly. Would it be alright if I called upon you tomorrow afternoon?"

I wanted to sputter! I thought that bringing Pa up would be enough to stop his intentions, but I was wrong. I would have to let him meet Pa; there was no way that I could tell him no now. He thought the only reason that I hadn't said yes was because I of Pa.

Now how was I going to get out of this?

**Sooooo….what did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I want to thank my Beta, Yuki Sakura-Chan! She is amazing!**

**Disclamier: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyers sandbox for awhile!**

Chapter Four

"So what did Mr. Newton want?" Mz. Jensen badgered me as soon as the carriage door closed us in.

I looked out the window, Michael was still standin' by the road having escorted me to the carriage.

"He wanted to know if he could escort me to the fair," I said quietly.

"And what did you say?" her tone was invasive and annoying. But I held my tongue, Pa would give me a good lashin' if I spoke off to Mz. Jensen.

"I told him that he had to ask Pa. But I doubt that Pa will say yes, Saturday is our field work day," I said trying to keep the smugness out of my voice. I already knew Pa's answer. I was countin' on his answer.

"Well then, I'll just have to have a word with Charles. A girl your age should be allowed to be escorted to a church function," she huffed, flopping her large frame back against the carriage bench, it protested loudly against her weight. I heard Ben stifle a giggle, I thumped him discretely against the knee.

"I have to thank you for your kindness, but it's not necessary for you to speak to Pa. He needs my help on Saturday with the fields, I wouldn't feel right about not carrying my own weight."

"Is that the only thing holding you back from going?"

"Of course."

"Fine. I'll just talk to your Pa and figure something out," she said after a moment.

I didn't have time to protest as we were pulling up in front of my house.

"Benjamin, will you fetch a pail of water for my horses while I talk to your Pa?" Mz. Jensen said as she wedged her large body out of the carriage.

"Of course, Mz. Jensen," Ben said with gleaming eyes. I could tell by that look, that Ben was hopin' that Mz. Jensen would talk Pa into letting us both go to the church festivities.

"Mz. Jensen, it's really not necessary," I protested weakly. I already knew it was a lost cause, as she had the determined gleam in her eyes.

"Isabella, you go on and start fixin' dinner. Your Pa is gonna be hungry once he gets in." It was evident by her tone that I was dismissed and that there would be no further discussion on this matter.

I had to try my hardest not to huff and stomp my way out of the carriage.

*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*

I busied myself in the kitchen, preparing a small feast for afternoon dinner that included sliced ham, sweet potatoes, and buttermilk biscuits. I had just retrieved the biscuits from the warmer, when I noticed the sound of Mz. Jensen's carriage pulling away from our house.

_Well the damage is done now._

I pace around the small kitchen anxiously. I wasn't sure what kind of mood Pa was going to be in once he came in for dinner. We had never discussed the possibility of me being courted, I had always figured that when the time came Pa would have a respectable gentleman or two lined up. He would want me to marry into a nice family, one built on morals and God.

I knew that he counted on me for help around the homestead. He didn't have the time or knowledge to take care of the house and Abby at the same time. That's why I had never broached the subject of getting married. Plus there was no one that I wanted to be courted by anyways.

"_Yes there is," _my sinful mind reminded me. I needed to remind myself that whatever this interest I had in Edward Cullen was nothing but asinine. He was not a respectable man, he did not have a respectable bone in his good lookin' body. It was almost if he was made by the devil himself. His face was too handsome, his body too strong looking and his words to charming. I had to wonder how many girls had fallen folly to his ways.

I wasn't going to one of them. I don't even know why I was worrying myself about the likes of Edward Cullen, it would probably be years before I set eyes on him again. By then I would probably be married and have youngin's of my own.

I don't know why the thought of that sent my gut a churnin'.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let Michael pursue me. He came from a respectable family. He may be a bit lazy and sleazy but respectable in the ways that mattered. They had a thriving ranch and a nice home. They were all upstanding citizens, and sometimes that's all you can ask for. Maybe this was God answering my prayers. I was confused on these feelings I had for Edward and then Michael came along.

A divine intervention.

I wasn't able to ponder that thought any longer as the sounds of Pa's boots hitting the planks on the porch broke me from my thoughts.

I scrambled around the kitchen, trying to look busy. I quickly started making plates as I shooed Abby out to the water pump to clean up. I had almost forgotten that she was hidin' in the corner. She was always a little withdrawn after church, I think the big crowd scared her no matter if she knew everyone or not.

"Dinner smells good," Pa said coming into the kitchen, his tone or face not giving anything away. It was almost if Mz. Jensen hadn't said a thing to him.

"Nothin' fancy, Pa. Just ham and biscuits," I said hesitantly. I was ready for Pa to come in here hootin' and hollerin' about Michael and the church picnic. I wasn't ready for him to act like nothing had happened.

"You take good care of us, Isabella." His voice was thick with emotion. If I didn't know better I would say he sounded a touch sad, not sure why.

"It's my duty," I said with a shrug. Everyone had duties, which we did without complaint. I learned early on that slackin' or procrastinatin' would only led to more work. I already had enough work, I didn't need to add to it.

"Your mama would be proud of the young woman that you are turnin' into," he said with the same sad smile that graced his lips when talkin' about mama. He missed her something fierce, I could tell by the far off look he would get time to time.

"Well you've done a fine job raising us up proper," I said settling his dinner plate in front of him.

"Well..I…You've become a…,"He started to stutter. But the sound of Ben slammin' into the house broke whatever spell had formed around us.

Pa cleared his throat loudly and set to spreadin' his napkin in his lap.

*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't until the next day that I got answers to my questions. The Newton's wagon showed up at our house around four o'clock with a slick lookin' Michael at the helm. He wasn't in work clothes, more like his Sunday best. A nice blue starched shirt and cotton trousers. His hair slicked back with oil and his straw hat clenched in his hands. He looked a lot like he did on Sunday when he was askin' after me.

Great.

I brushed my hands down the front of my pale green field dress, making sure there was no flour or dust on it. It wasn't an overly pretty dress, but it served it's purpose. Maybe the sight of me in my everyday clothes would be enough to drive him away.

I really needed to make up my mind if I wanted him to leave me alone or pursue me more. I guess I could hold off on makin' the decision until Pa talked to him. He ultimately had the last word in all of this.

Michael's timid knock broke me from my thoughts, I frowned slightly at the door. If his knock was that soft, I could only imagine everything else about him was too. Pa always said that you can tell a lot about a man by how he held his head, how strong his handshake was and how announced his presence.

Michael seemed to come out on the weaker end of all of those things.

"Hello, Michael," I said plastering a cheery smile on my face as I opened the door to him.

"Good day, Miss Swan. I've come to talk to your Pa," his voice was an octave higher than normal and there was sweat startin' to build up on his hairline. "I mentioned it yesterday."

I don't know who he was trying to reassure more, me or himself.

"Of course," I said, trying my hardest to keep my smile wide. "Please call me Bella."

I asked him that every time he talked to me, but so far it hasn't stuck.

"Why don't you go ahead and have a seat on the porch, Pa should be in for supper soon," I waved my hand towards the lone rocking chair in the coroner. Pa liked to sit on the porch in the evenings, smoking his pipe and staring at the stars.

He looked over my shoulder for a second, I'm sure at the plump chair that sat by the fireplace in the living room. But there was no way that I was going to invite him in. It wasn't proper, Pa would have his hide and then mine.

I narrowed my eyes at him in a silent warning. He took a step back and fumbled his way to the lone chair.

"Of course, Miss Sw…Bella," he sputtered before flopping quite gracelessly into the chair.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked politely. I felt Abby come up behind me then, curious to who would be visiting us on a weekday. "I have some sweet tea."

"That's sounds quite nice." His fingers were working the brim of his hat anxiously. If he was this round up askin' for permission to take me to the church fair, I could only imagine how he will act if he ever needs to ask for my hand.

That thought almost makes me giggle, before it sets in that, that just might happen and then I felt slightly sick to my stomach.

"Let me go get you a glass," I said turning on my heel quickly and herding a curious Abby back into the house. I set her to shelling some peas as I poured Michael a drink. I stole a quick glance out to the field Pa was workin' in and noticed that he and Ben were packing things in for the day. It was early yet, but I suppose he saw the Newton carriage out front and was curious to who was here and why.

But then again, if Mz. Jensen had her say yesterday he knew the who and the why.

I had barely made it back to the porch when Ben came running around the side of the house. I noticed right away that he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Howdy, Michael," he called out just as I handed Michael his glass. Ben's loud greeting caused Michael to slosh the drink a bit, a small amount landing on his freshly pressed trousers.

"Benjamin," I warned his sternly. I didn't know what else to say, but I wasn't going to have him embarrassing me in any way.

"What, sister?" his smile was a touch to innocent for me.

"Go wash up, supper is about ready."

"But Michael," he whined slightly but I interrupted him.

"Is here to speak to pa. Now you go mind your own and get ready for supper." I didn't leave any room for argument. So it was with slumped shoulders that Ben sulked to the water pump out back.

"Sorry about that," I offered awkwardly. I had almost forgotten that he was sitting there.

"It's fine." his answer was stilted at best. So it was in silence that we sat there, me on the porch step and him on the chair, until Pa came around the side of the house. He was cleaned up for the day, so he knew what this was about.

"Isabella," he said as a greeting.

"Hey, Pa," I said standing. "I'm sure you remember Michael Newton."

I nodded my head at the sweaty, nervous boy.

"Hello, Michael," Pa said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Mr. Swan," Michael said standing. He looked down at his own hands, both loaded down with things. One with his hat, and the other with his glass.

"Here let me take that for you," I softly pried the half empty glass from his hand. He gave me a grateful look before reaching out to shake Pa's hand.

Pa frowned slightly at the shake and I had to wonder if my early assumptions about Michael had been right.

"How's your family?" Pa said releasing Michael from his grip.

"They're well. My father sold quite a few of his fall Mare's at the auction last week, he was very happy about that."

"That's good," Pa's mustache twitched slightly then. It only every did that when he was amused about something.

"I came here to speak to you," Michael started nervously but Pa cleared his throat then, causing him to stop talking.

"Isabella, why don't you go on in and finish up supper." It wasn't a suggestion either. Pa's tone told me that I wasn't welcome to be there for their talk.

"Of course, Pa," I said with a nod. I turned to Michael before I left. "It was nice to see you again, Michael."

"You to, Bella." A real smile graced his face then, making him almost attractive.

Just as I turned to go into the house, a flash of something on the horizon caught my eye. I stopped to see what it was and noticed a lone man perched on his horse across the way. He was too far away to see who it was, but I could tell he was lookin' in this direction. Just then the sun moved out from behind a cloud, the light catching on the man's hatless head. A strong flash of bronze flared up.

There was only one man around these parts with hair that color. Before I could dwell on that thought, his horse turned quickly and he dropped from my view.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I want to thank my Beta'a, Yuki Sakura-Chan and Sabi's Sookie! They are both amazing!**

**Disclamier: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyers sandbox for awhile!**

Last Chapter:

There was only one man around these parts with hair that color. Before I could dwell on that thought, his horse turned quickly and he dropped from my view

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Isabella," Pa's voice brought me back to where I was. I was suppose to be heading inside to finish up supper while Pa and Michael talked, but the sight of Edward had brought me to a halt. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled before darting into the house. I must have looked like a lunatic standing there on the porch after he dismissed me. Maybe that would be enough to scare Michael off.

Doubtful.

"What did Pa have to say?" Ben started in as soon as I was in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. He and Michael are speaking right now," I busied myself at the stove, stirring the pot of stew that I have put on earlier. It was simmering quite nicely, so I turned to the oven to warm some bread to go with it.

"You think he's gonna let you go?" He asked excitedly.

"I can't read minds, Benny. We'll have to wait and see when he comes in."

I was starting to get irritated. It wasn't at Ben, but more at what just happened outside and how I acted. Just because some lone man was sitting on his horse in a field across the way doesn't mean that it was Edward. Why would he be out here by my house, Cullen Gulch was the opposite side of Forks from us. I must have been mistaken at the hair color; I mean he was far away.

"Bella, you're burning the bread," Ben yelped from his seat at the table.

"Oh, rocks and sticks!" I exclaimed. There was black smoke leaking out around the door of the oven. I was only suppose to set the bread in there for a moment. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts about Edward. Another sign that the devil himself must have sent him my way. He was distracting me from my duties. "Open the backdoor."

While Ben set to opening the door, I yanked the window above the kitchen sink open. Thankfully the breeze between the two helped move the smoke outside. I pulled open the oven door and looked at the now blackened bread. "Well these are no good."

I pulled out the bread tin with a heavy sigh. I hated wasting any food, we always had plenty but I think that had more to do with my frugal planning then with the actual amount.

"Better go add this to the pig slop," I told Ben.

He took the ruined bread out while I cut a few thinner slices off the loaf to warm up. If I make smaller slices for a few days we would be right back on track.

"Something burning in here?" Pa asked coming in the kitchen.

"Bella burned the bread," Abby informed him from her coroner. She said it with a slight giggle.

"I've never known you to burn anything before."

"I guess my mind was a wandering," I mumbled pulling the golden bread from the oven. It was perfect.

"Hmm," he said in a heavy tone. "Better not make a habit of that."

"Of course not, Pa," I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment. I was on a roll today, first the thing on the porch and now burning dinner.

"It's better to keep your mind on the task at hand and not on a certain gentleman," he said sitting at the table.

My mouth dropped open in horror. My Pa somehow knew about my thoughts of Edward Cullen. I was going get a licking for sure. But how did he know? I hadn't ever mentioned him before…

Michael, he was talking about Michael.

Well the look of horror on my face worked for him to. Pa thought I was spending my time daydreaming about Michael.

"That's not…I wasn't…," I stuttered out.

"Now, now, I was young once," he said with a chuckle. "How about dinner?"

He didn't say anything else on the subject; in fact he didn't bring up Michael throughout supper. Ben at one point tried to broach the subject, but Pa shut him down with a hard look. The lack of talking about it made me hopeful that Pa told him no.

That hope lasted until stopped me from joining Ben and Abby in the bedroom.

"Isabella, could you please join me in the living room," he called out.

"Sure thing, Pa," I said pulling my evening shawl tighter around my shoulders. Once the sun went behind the mountains, a certain chill took to the air. Even on the warmest days.

I took the seat opposite Pa and waited for him to speak. It looked to me like he was chewin' something over in his mind, because we sat there in silence for a long moment.

"I figure you know the reason young Michael was on my doorstep this afternoon," it was more a statement then a question. But I felt the need to answer him anyway.

"Yes," I said looking down at my fingers that were entwined tightly in my lap. "He approached me at church yesterday and asked if he could accompany me to the church fair in two Saturdays. I told him that, that was up to you, Pa."

"You did right," he said with a sigh. "I had my suspicions that he would show up today."

"Mz. Jensen," I blurted out without thinking about it. "I mean, she…Um, she was…"

"No need to stutter, girl. Mz. Jensen brought some things to my attention yesterday, things that I guess I just wasn't seeing or wanting to see."

I looked at him in confusion, I thought she was gonna talk to Pa about Michaels invitation.

"Do you want to go to the church fair?" He finally asked. I felt like this was a trick question. If I said yes, then he would assume that I wanted to go with Michael, but if I said no, then he would wonder why I didn't just didn't tell Michael that yesterday. I didn't need Pa's permission to turn someone away.

So there I sat thinking about how to answer that question. I finally came up with an answer that would satisfy us both.

"I never really thought about it Pa, with its fallin' on a Saturday and that being our field day. I just assumed that none of us would be goin'."

"And why didn't you tell young Michael that?" he asked with a small smirk on his face. It was with that look, that I knew Pa was smarter then he let on.

"I figured that it would be forward of me to answer it either way."

He sat there starin' at me for a moment, almost as if he was trying to see what I wasn't sayin'.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I gave Michael the permission to escort you to the fair."

I almost gasped out loud then. Out of shock and horror.

"But the field," I protested weakly.

"Mz. Jensen offered some of her farm hands for the day."

My mouth almost fell open with shock. I didn't think that was what Mz. Jensen was doin', I just thought that she was gonna give Pa a hard time.

"She did?"

"Yea, so I figured that you and Benjamin could attend this function, as long as the household chores are done every day," he said, his eyes a little sadder.

"Of course, Pa." I almost wanted to say when had I ever let the household chores go? But I held my tongue. "But I really don't mind stayin' home and helping out that day."

His face softened at my words. "I know that, Isabella, but you're growin' up and you deserve to the things other girls get to do. I can't keep you in this house forever."

Before I could protest and tell him I didn't mind helping out at home, he cut back in. "Plus, Michael is a good boy, he comes from a good family."

My breath caught in my throat at his words, so Pa was considerin' Michael as an escort.

"You're growin' up on me, Baby Bell," he slipped into calling me my toddler nickname. "You're not much younger than your mama was when we got hitched."

I felt my body grow cold at his words. I wasn't ready for a husband and definitely not if that husband was gonna be Michael.

"Pa," I said softly.

"Okay, enough of this. Dawn will be here before we know it and with it a day's full of work. Off to bed for ya."

And with that, the conversation was over. Pa had made up his mind and I knew it wouldn't be long before he was telling Michael yes for my hand in marriage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't sleep well that night, nightmares of people chasin' me around the woods and Edward's lone figure always too far away to help. I don't know why he was in my dream, I don't know why I felt that if I could just get to him then everything would be okay. Being near a Cullen should have been scarier than anything in the woods. Maybe had it not been Edward dancing on the edge of my dream, but one of the other Cullen brothers, and then I would have really been terrified. But after my run in with him in town that day, I couldn't find myself scared of him anymore. Annoyed, yes but not scared.

I tried to spend the day doin' busy work but nothing I did kept my mind off of that dream or off of the upcoming church fair. I had a feeling that something big was gonna happen; it was waitin' on the horizon. I had to shake my head every time those thoughts came about. It was silly to be wasting such energy on needless thoughts.

Lunch went without a hitch, so it took me by surprise when I heard bots on the front porch about an hour after Pa and Ben went back to the field. Before I had a chance to wonder who it was, Pa burst through the door.

"Isabella," he called out.

"Pa?" I stepped into the living room, wiping my flour covered hands on my work apron.

"I need you to run to town."

"What for?" I was generally curious. Unexpected trips to town didn't happen often.

"Betsy threw a shoe and I have none in the barn." He was referring to our plow horse, she was a large horse used for field work mostly. Large and strong, but not fast. She didn't handle having a rider well.

"I need you to be quick cause I was hopin' to get through another two rows before nightfall."

"Of course, Pa." I whipped off my apron and wrapped a thin shawl around my shoulders and placed an everyday bonnet on my head.

"Ben's got Toby hitched to the wagon for ya," he said handing me a satchel with coins in it and a piece of paper. "Stop by the blacksmith and pick up four shoes and nails for it, I don't have time to take her into town, I'll have to shoe her myself. I also gave you a list of stuff you need to pick up at the mercantile; Mr. Cope should have everything on there."

"Okay, Pa," I shoved the list and satchel into the pocket on the front of my cream colored dress.

"And for God's sake, please hurry."

I didn't reply just nodded my head and rushed out the door. Ben helped me up into the driver seat of the wagon.

"You not comin' with me?" I asked in surprise when he stepped back from the cart.

"Nope, Pa needs my help cleaning out Betsey's hooves. He said you should be fine on your own, the shotgun is wrapped in a cloth under the seat if you come across any trouble." He said before smackin' Toby on the rear to get him to go. I barely had time to secure the thick driving gloves on my hands before the cart was lurching and bumping down the road.

I hadn't gotten too far down the road, just barely out of the sight of the house, when I heard the loud sound of hooves hittin' dirt behind me. It wasn't the sound that scared me, it was how quick whoever it was, was descending on me. I turned my head back to see if I recognized the person, but all I was meet with was a lone rider on a silver horse. His hat pulled down low on his head and a handkerchief covering his face.

I knew it was trouble.

**I know…it's a cliffy. Please be kind! LOL…It worked perfect to leave it there! I swear! **

**Okay, now go leave me some love and tell me who you think our mysterious rider is…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not responding to the reviews this week! They all made my day though! Sorry for not having this out yesterday! I didn't get it finished until last night!**

**As always I want to thank my Beta, Yuki Sakura-Chan! She is amazing!**

**Disclamier: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyers sandbox for awhile!**

_**Disclamier: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyers sandbox for awhile**_

Last Chapter:

I hadn't gotten to far down the road, just barely out of the sight of the house, when I heard the loud sound of hooves hittin' dirt behind me. It wasn't the sound that scared me, it was how quick whoever it was, was descending on me. I turned my head back to see if I recognized the person, but all I was met with was a lone rider on a silver horse. His hat pulled down low on his head and a handkerchief covering his face.

I knew it was trouble.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If I had half a mind, I would have stuck my hand under the bench and pulled out the shotgun that was put there for my safety, but I didn't. Not in that moment at least. I was in shock, the fear of whoever has ridin' up on me kept my hands wrapped firmly around the lead rope.

The rider must have seen the fear on my face once he got close enough to me, because he reached up and pulled the handkerchief from his face.

Edward Cullen.

I shuddered again, but this time not in fear. But in annoyance and some other something that I couldn't name. I hated it, whatever it was.

He slowed his horse so that he was trotting along the side of my wagon.

"Hello, Bella," he offered me a crooked grin. He sure was full of himself.

"How-de-do, Mister Cullen," I said primly. He burst out laughing after I spoke, my face flared red in anger and a little bit in embarrassment.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life, but never Mister Cullen," he said still chuckling. I couldn't help but notice how young he looked when he smiled and unbelievably handsome.

_Unbelievably handsome? _I was losing it.

"Well when you come ridin' up on a lady the way you just did, I could see why you would be called certain names," I replied boldly. I felt my mouth shut with surprise, I knew better then to speak to a man that way, no matter if that was a Cullen or not.

I dropped my eyes to the rope in my hands; I was beyond embarrassed by my reaction to him. If Pa were here, I would be getting a lickin' for sure.

But Edward surprised me by busting out laughing.

"I guess you're right there. I didn't consider how I would look ridin' up that way."

I looked up at him then, he didn't seem mad by my outspokenness, more amused than anything. He turned his head and caught my eye, I don't know what my face must have looked like, but it sobered him right up.

"Did I scare you?" he asked gently, in a voice that was laced with something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

"No, you didn't. I was seconds away from pullin' my gun out," I said bravely, straightening my back a little. I didn't want him to realize how scared I had truly been. I should still be scared; I was in the worst kind of company known to this area. Probably know to the whole state of Washington.

He didn't seem too fooled by my act, because that crooked grin starting pulling at his lips again.

"You were gonna shot me?" He asked me in an amused voice.

"Well, no," I said with a frown. "But I wasn't gonna let someone rob me."

"If someone with that intent came across you alone on this road like I had, would probably not try to rob you," he said with a frown of his own. "You would be better off to shot the bastard."

I gasped in shock at his language. Pa never used those kinds of words in our presence. Edward must have realized his mistake because he cringed slightly. "Sorry," he muttered.

I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. Something he said was circling my mind and made me curious to what he meant.

"Why would I shot someone if their intent was not to rob me?" I was truly bewildered. I didn't know what could be worse than being shot or robbed.

His brow furrowed in thought, I couldn't imagine what had him thinking so intense like.

"Well…um…Let's just say some men can do some really bad things to a woman."

He didn't seem to want to further that line of conversation because he asked me a question before I could react to his words.

"Do you know how to shoot?" His lips had quirked back into a smile. Like the thought of me handling a gun would amuse him.

"Yes, I do," I huffed indignantly. "My Pa taught me a young age just in a case a wild animal was tryin' to get any of our pigs or cows."

I had never shot anything before, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well then I am glad that he taught you that, since he lets you ride to town all by yourself," his eyes flashed with that weird emotion again, if I didn't know better I would think that it was protectiveness. But I couldn't figure out why Edward Cullen would feel that way towards me.

"He didn't have a choice," I said defending my Pa. "Our plow horse threw her last shoe and he needed Ben to help prepare to shoe her, I was the only one left to go to town to get the supplies."

He just huffed quietly but didn't respond with anything.

We rode a while in silence after that, once we started to get closer to town and I was started to feel uneasy about him escortin' me. People in town would gossip about this and Pa would have my hid if he heard I was be friendly with a Cullen, plus there was an off chance that someone would confront him in town over this. No one liked the Cullen's, except for the bawdy bunch of no goods that they hung out with. The sheriff would love to string one of them up for imposing himself on a lady. They would have him lynched in a tree before I could tell them that he was just talkin' to me.

Before I could make an excuse to part ways, Edward broke the silence that had befallen us.

"You goin' to the church fair?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Um, I sure am."

"Would you…could I…Well, crap this isn't comin' out right," he said with a weary chuckle. "You being escorted by anyone?"

His voice was frank and to the point. My mouth hung open in shock. I tried to keep my wits about me, not entirely sure why he even would want to know. I couldn't see why Edward Cullen would have any interest in my business.

"I am," I said finally. Not chancing a look in his direction. I wasn't sure I wanted to see his face.

"It's Michael Newton, isn't it?" He spit out almost angrily. "He's no good."

His tone and words angered me; he had no right to pass judgment on anyone or on me. I yanked on Toby's reins, pulling her to a stop. My father's words about hurrying fleeing from my mind.

"What do you have against Michael?" I asked once he was stopped next to me, I turned my angry eyes onto his face. He looked a tad bit angry his self.

"Oh, I have nothing against young Newton. He is such a proper God fearing lad, I'm sure your Pa is beside himself with having such a fine escort for his beautiful daughter," He seethed.

If I wasn't so shocked by the bite in his words, I would have been bowled over by the word beautiful. I didn't have time to deal with that right now, I was boiling angry at his words.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I shouted. I tried to be as well mannered as possible, but Edward was making it beyond impossible.

"Don't you see that has everything to do with it?" He shouted right back, leaning over from his horse to get closer to me; if the wind nudged him just right, I was sure that he would be sittin' on the bench next to me. "He's the kind of _man _that a Pa would want coming around his daughter."

"And that's your business because?"

He straightened up at my words and a hard look passed over his face.

"You're right; it's none of my business." And with that, he flicked his reins and took off like a shot, leaving me stopped in the middle of the road by myself.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching the dust settle back on the road behind him, I couldn't even begin to imagine what crawled in his craw. I didn't know why the thought of Michael comin' around me seemed to upset him so; the only thing that came to mind was that he ….No! It wasn't possible that Edward Cullen had any interest in me. He was an outlaw. Outlaws didn't marry or escort nice church girls. Outlaws didn't attend church or go to their fairs or what not. I was just over thinking this whole situation. Edward must have been having a bad day and he just let it loss here, that's all.

Finally, Pa's words of urgency came back to me and I worked Toby double time to get to town. I had already wasted too much time and energy on Edward Cullen.

I dropped by the smithy's shop to tell him what Pa wanted and then meandered my way across the road to Old Man Copes' store. He greeted me the same as always when I entered, taking the list that Pa had made and leaving me to wandering around. I found myself back by the fabrics again, wanting to see the beautiful blue satin again. At first glance, I noticed it was gone, no longer nestled on the high shelf besides the lace and softer cotton. I doubled checked the rest of the shelves in hopes that it had been moved, but it wasn't there.

"Mister Cope?" I called out.

"Yes, dear?" He poked his head out of the aisle he was in.

"What happened to the Blue satin?"

"Oh that," he said walking all the way out, the basket full of Pa's goods in his hand. "Someone bought the whole ream."

I felt sorrow clench my heart. Not that I would have ever had enough to buy enough for a dress nonetheless the whole ream. But I had hoped that I could have saved enough for a nice shawl to wear to church and whatnot.

"The whole ream?" I asked in wonder. That was a lot of money.

"I was shocked myself," he said with a wide smile. Of course, we were shocked in different ways, he was happy to be rid of the expensive cloth.

"Who bought it?" I asked boldly. I really should think before I spoke. But Old man Cope didn't seem put off by my question. He just reached up to scratch his gleamin' forehead.

"That I don't know. My fill in, Mr. Jones, was here that day. He just said some gentleman came in bought the whole thing with cash."

Mr. Jones resided a few towns over so he wasn't up to date with everyone in Forks, he just came to fill in for Old man Cope when he wasn't feeling well and such.

"Well that' nice for you," I said sadly. Oh well, it's not like I needed such a fancy shawl for anything, my old lace one was still nice and practical.

Old man Cope had gone back to packin' the stuff up while I thought and before I knew it, I was heading across the street to pick up the shoeing supplies I needed.

Once I had everything packed into the wagon, I pulled myself up onto the bench. I was just ready to flick the reins to get us under way, when some hooting and hollering started up behind me at the Hayseed Saloon. I turned instinctively towards the ruckus.

Nothing major looked to be happening, mostly because it was still daylight. But the same old gang was hanging out in front. Jasper Cullen was leaning up against a post, a jar of something in his hand. Probably whiskey or something along those lines. James was next to him, also drinkin' from a jar. He was hooting and hollering at something on the other side of Jasper. Then everything shifted, Jasper stepped out into the street to spit out his tobacco and I noticed a very familiar figure leaning up against the railing behind him.

Edward.

And I realized what had James Hooting. Because wrapped around Edward was a woman, her fiery red hair in a cloud around her head. By the way she was dressed; I had to assume that she was a saloon girl. There were stories about the work they did at the saloon, but it wasn't something that was talked about in proper company. She seemed to be trying to whisper in his ear, but he wasn't payin' her no mind as his eyes were locked on me and narrowed in an angry way.

I felt a twinge of hurt and anger snap inside me as she ran her hand up his chest, he didn't stop her movement. Before I could think, I snapped Toby's reins much harder then I needed to and the wagon took off like a shot barreling towards home.

I snuck one more peek behind me I couldn't help myself. Edward was no longer watching me; he pushed the working girl off of him and was striding angrily into the saloon. The girl trailing behind him, shouting something.

I turned my attention back onto the road. It took me until I was about half way home to realize I was cryin', loudly at that. I didn't know why, but I knew that it had to do with a certain bronze hair outlaw.

It was in that moment that I made a promise to myself. I promised to stay as far away from Edward Cullen as I possibly could.

**I'm gonna go hide now….**** Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! Husband is on vacation, I'm fighting a massive head cold (I am writing this from my death bed ;)) and amongst all of this I am getting my daughter ready to start kindergarten this week...sad day! lol Please forgive any mistakes because my Beta is getting this the same time you are! As soon as she is finished with it, I will replace this chapter with the Beta'ed version! Thank you all so much for you support of this fic! It means the world to me!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last Chapter:

It was in that moment that I made a promise to myself. I promised to stay as far away from Edward Cullen as I possibly could.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next week and a half went by without interruption. After that afternoon in town, I had stuck to my promise. I tried my hardest not to let my thoughts wander to Edward and I surely wasn't running into him on the farm.

But at nights, when I was alone with my thoughts, was the hardest. The way he looked at me and the things that he had said ran loops through my mind. It was times like this that I wish that I had a mama, someone to explain what it meant when my heart acted funny around Edward, why the thought of him calling me beautiful made my cheeks darken and butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

I wasn't simple-minded and I guess I really didn't need someone to tell me that my heart had fallen for Edward, but it would have been nice to have someone to talk about it to. I also knew that it was pointless to dwell on these feelings; it was as pointless as wishin' my mama was here. No matter of thought or want would do anything for those two things.

Even if Edward somehow returned these feelings, Pa would never allow it. Who would want an outlaw for a son in law? No one. Pa would either laugh in his face or shoot him where he stood and I was leaning more to Pa shooting him.

But it was silly to even entertain such thoughts; Edward would never want a girl such as me. He needed someone strong to his way of life. Someone who wouldn't flinch when he came home from robbing someone. I wasn't that person. I couldn't accept that way of life; I was raised to live a hardworking, honest life. Not one of hidin' in the shadows and always scared of what was gonna happen.

Plus, I needed not to forget about the red headed saloon girl that seemed to know him. I know that their job required them to be extra friendly to paying customers, but she seemed to be a little more invested then that. I didn't hear what they were sayin' but they way she was touchin' him was born from familiarity. Even I could tell that, plus she didn't look to happy when he left her standin' outside by herself.

I needed to stop thinkin' about this, it shouldn't matter to me. I made a promise to myself to stop thinkin' about Edward and that's what I was gonna do and it starts today! I am going to the church fair with Michael and I was gonna have a good time. I needed to let go of whatever I was feelin' for Edward and move onto a prospect of someone who could take care of me. I shouldn't have been so picky, Michael was a good man, albeit soft, but good in the ways that count. He came from a good family and would give me a good home. In all reality, what more could I ask for?

Nothing. I was nothing but a farmer's daughter; I was plain and simple and should be rejoicing at the fact of having such a good prospect. Michael would be able to give me things that I had never dreamed of.

At least that's what I kept telling myself. But no matter how hard I tried to think about all the things that were right about Michael, all I kept seeing were Edward's green eyes and the way my stomach felt whenever he was near. They way his hand would feel touching mine and how his lips would…..

I needed to stop these improper thoughts! I needed to harden myself to his bewitching ways and settle on the life I was gonna live. Michael would enjoy himself today and before to long he would make his intentions known to Pa. I should be happy about that.

I really should be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as I straightened my fancy church bonnet on my head, I heard the sound of Michael's carriage pulling up out front. I guess it was now or never. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror on my bureau and was pleased with what I saw. I had on a pale pink dress that the Brandon's had made me last year for my birthday. Alice had picked out the fabric herself. It was pretty, with lace on the collar and sleeves. A ruffle of the pink fabric went around the bottom of the dress. I had only worn it a few times, fearful of tearing it or dirtying the hem. But it was a nice dress on me and the color went well with my hair. Which I pulled back with a silver barrette, choosing to let it hang in soft waves down my back and I had my lace gloves on my hands. I looked a picture today.

"Isabella," I heard Pa call out after I heard a soft knock on the door. "Your escort is here."

"Comin'," I called out as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I wanted to look perfect, to show Michael that I could be a good woman for him. I cringed inwardly at the thought. I still hadn't reconciled myself to this plan. The plan to forget Edward and try to see Michael in a new light.

I stepped out into the front room, taking in Pa and Michael standing awkwardly by the door. Pa was staring Michael down and Michael was just as sweaty as he was the other day. I really hoped that was from nerves and not a regular thing. The thought of a sweaty man around all the time was just disgustin'.

When they heard me enter, both of their eyes snapped to me. Pa looked taken aback for a moment, almost like he didn't recognize me and Michael looked slack jawed.

"Isabella, you look just so beaui..," Michael started sayin' before Pa gave him a sharp look. "What I mean is you look mighty nice."

He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. His eyes downcast, trying to keep from staring.

"You do look mighty nice," Pa said in a thick voice. "Almost like a woman."

I blushed at both of their comments; I wasn't use to any kind of praise about my looks. If only Edward could see me all dressed up.

_Biscuits! There I going breaking my own promise._

I really needed to work harder on that. "Are you ready to go?" Michael said still staring at the floor.

"Yes," I said grabbing my lace shawl off the chair. It wasn't cold out or anything, but I figured I would bring it just in case.

"Benjamin," Pa called out loudly. I gave him a questioning look, to which he answered. "I told Benjamin that he could attend the fair also, Michael offered to take him along with you all."

"That was nice of you, Michael," I said giving him a sweet smile. It would be less uncomfortable in the carriage with my brother present.

"It's nothing, he needed a ride and we are headed that way," he said humbly, but with a slightly pleased note to his tone. He was happy that I thought good of him. "Plus, my ma is riding along as our chaperone, so I figured one more wouldn't hurt."

And the nerves were back. A whole carriage ride with Mrs. Newton, she was nice lady but I'm sure she would be scrutinizing every word out of my mouth. If I wasn't nervous enough.

Michael offered me an arm to escort me to the carriage, which I took dutifully. I didn't let myself think about how sweaty his arm felt through his shirtsleeve or how he kind of trembled the whole time. I just thought about how nice it was out and how he wasn't a very bad lookin' fellow. He had a full head of hair and nice teeth, his back was straight and he was educated. Those were the things that should matter.

The ride into town was silent for the most part. Mrs. Newton would pop of a question here and there, mostly about the things I did around the house and garden. I think she was feeling out my knowledge on taking care of a household, but that was thing she didn't need to worry about. I had been takin' care of Pa's for going on six years. If anything she should be worried about me caring about her son in the proper way, but there was no proper way for her to ask me about that and I'm sure she would have if she could have thought of a way to do it.

I couldn't hold it against her though, being his mama made her protective of him in a way I would never understand until I have a youngin' of my own.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up at the church and Michael was helping me out of the carriage, once I was steady on my feet, he offered me his arm and paid our fee into the fair. There was so much goin' on. Booths set up everywhere and with everything you could think of. A booth selling pies and another selling fruit. Mrs. Stanley and her daughter Jess were selling jarred goods and Old Man Cope had a little table set up selling goods from his store.

Beyond the booths, there was an area set up for games and such. It looked like they had catch the greased pig and a sack race goin' on. In fact, Ben took right off in that direction; his friends were all gathered around the pig game.

"Be careful and check in with me," I called out after him. He didn't answer, his red face nodded in understanding. I sometimes forgot how big he was getting; he didn't need me to baby him so much. Maybe it was time to start being his big sister and not his Ma.

"What would you like to do first," Michael said, bringing me back to him and away from the thoughts of my brother.

"Oh, whatever sounds good to you." I was trying to be polite and ladylike.

"We could look around at the booths," He offered nervously, I could feel the sweat building back up under his shirtsleeve. I was startin' to think that this sweatin' thing was goin' to be a problem.

"That sounds lovely," I said offering him a saccharine smile. I was going to be polite if it killed me. I never had a problem be mild mannered until a certain outlaw came my way and now I found myself struggling under the duty of being a polite, mannered girl. He had somehow awoken something in me that I couldn't quite understand. I wasn't sure I wanted to.

So off we set to look at the booths. I smelled the pies, with a mouthwatering grin. I touched delicate dollies made out of lace. I even watched Michael try to beat the blacksmith in an arm wrestling match. He tried but didn't succeed. With all that said I was just about bored out of mind when I heard my friend Alice holler at me from across the way.

"Isabella," she called out cheerfully. "Are you havin' a good time." By that point, she was standin' right in front of Michael and me.

"I sure am, Mary Alice," I said giving her a wide grin. "And you?"

"Oh this is just lovely. Why, I don't know if I have ever seen you wear the dress Mama made for you, don't you just look a picture," she gushed out.

If anyone looked a picture, it was Alice. She was wearing a dress very close to mine in style but hers was in a soft yellow and had a little more lace work on it. Her raven black hair was pinned up in curls under her bonnet and she had tiny lace gloves on her hands.

"You look lovely as well."

Michael shifted awkwardly next to me and I had some how forgotten he was standin' there.

"Oh Michael, I almost didn't notice you," Alice gushed. "Are you having a good time?"

I noticed that she didn't comment on his looks or on his outfit. Alice was not one to put on a show, if she thought you were nice to look at she told you but if she didn't, well let's just say that has gotten her into a bit of trouble with her Mama before.

"I'm having a very nice time," he said shifting again, his eyes dartin' around us. I figured that standin' with two girls was makin' him nervous.

"The whole town is just in a chatter about you and Isabella coming together," Alice went on in her way. She sometimes forgot about decorum and proper conversations.

"Mary Alice," I reprimanded her. But it was with her words that I realized that everyone around was starin' at us and whispering to each other. I felt myself turn red and the tears burn behind my eyes. I hated being the center of attention and havin' everyone be a part of my business.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice said softly, so softly that Michael couldn't have heard her. I shook my head minutely.

"Michael, is it alright with you if I borrow Isabella for a moment? You know us girls, we need a moment alone to talk and whatnot," she gave him the sweetest smile that she could manage.

"Of course, Ms. Brandon," he said giving her a slight bow. I almost had to snicker. "Isabella, I will be over by the games when you are done."

With that said, he shuffled off towards the games in a hurry. Michael had never been a popular boy, even in school. Didn't matter his name or his money, people just weren't drawn to him and after the afternoon we had spent together, I could see why. He was as dull has a pack mule. Oh, he was polite and nice and could go through all the motions of a conversation, but there wasn't an interesting thing about the poor boy.

Alice hurriedly led me to the privy's that sat along the side of the church. She didn't rush us into one, but kept going right past them until we were behind the church, which was deserted.

"Now what's goin' on?" she asked once we were alone.

"It's silly," I mumbled looking at the thick trees that ran along the back of the church.

"No it's not," she huffed.

"I'm just embarrassed by all the attention."

"You had to of known that coming with Michael was going to start gossip," she pointed out, her eyes flickering nervously towards the trees. She didn't say anything, but I knew sometimes Alice got feelings that she never told anyone about. Well except me, but that was rarely.

"I didn't honestly think about it."

"Well that does sound like you," she gave me a small smile. "Why did you agree to go with him in the first place?"

"I didn't. He came and asked Pa, who gave his permission. I didn't know how to get out of it."

"That is a tough one," she said with a soft nod. I could tell that she was distracted because her eyes kept flickerin' to the forest line.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" I asked grabbin' her tiny hand in mine.

"I don't know," she said, her eyes still trained on the forest. "I just feel like something is comin'."

She shook her head with some force and giggled a little. "Don't I sound like a backwoods witch? Ignore me."

"Don't put yourself down, Mary Alice. If you have a feelin', then we should take it seriously."

"I've had this feelin' for a while, Bella. I feel like something is going to happen, something big and I don't know if it is good or not," she had a far off look in her eyes again.

I didn't know what to say to her, so I just squeezed her hand in mine. I wanted to tell her that I also had that feelin' but mine was because of Edward Cullen and the dang feelings that he was stirring up in me.

"We should get back to the fair," she said suddenly, pulling me quite forcefully towards fair. Her voice was off somehow, giving me the chills. But before we got to the corner of the building, a voice called out behind us. A voice that I would probably recognize anywhere.

"Bella?" I turned towards the voice, stopping Alice in her tracks.

"Edward?" I asked in a dumbfounded voice. The last time I had seen him, he was giving me dirty looks from the front steps of the Hayseed Saloon. But the look he was giving me now was far from mean, if anything it almost beguiled. His eyes traveled from my toes to my eyes, taking in my pretty dress and nice hair.

"What are you doing here?" I finally remembered my voice.

"We thought we would come and see what the fuss was about," he said flashin' me a crooked grin that made my heart start beatin' faster and my palms to sweat.

"Bella, we need to go," Alice said in a desperate voice, yanking on arm furiously. But I was unmovable, tethered to my spot.

"Just a minute, Alice."

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Jasper," he said waving his hand to the side. It was only then that I noticed that he wasn't alone. His strong and silent brother stood two paces to his side, his hat tilted up from his face.

"Bella," Alice about screeched. But I ignored her; I barely even noticed her yanking on my arm anymore.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Swan," Jasper said his face stretching out into a toothy grin. I about gasped I had never in my life seen anything but a serious look on his face. When he grinned like that you couldn't help but notice that he was kind of handsome, not like Edward of course, but in his own way.

It was then that I noticed that Alice had stopped tugging on me. I looked over at her and she was starin' at Jasper with a dazed look on her face.

"Oh excuse me, I've been so rude," I said remembering my manners. "Mary Alice Brandon, this is Jasper and Edward Cullen."

I saw Edward tip his hat in her direction from the corner of my eye, but Jasper stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"It's a mighty big pleasure to meet you, Ms. Brandon," he turned his full charm on her then. Beaming a smile that was much bigger then just a moment ago.

Alice stood stock-still. Just starin' I wanted to point out to her that it was rude to stare that way, but I couldn't really blame her. Most people never had any contact with a Cullen and here she was being faced with two of them.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Alice made a strange noise and dropped dead in a faint to the ground.

**I'm gonna go hide now….****J**** Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lateness! RL has been kicking ass and taking names…mostly my name! But I should be back on posting schedule this Saturday! Woot!**

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all amazing and make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to thank my lovely beta, Yuki Sakura-Chan**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephanie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last Chapter:

Alice stood stock-still. Just starin' I wanted to point out to her that it was rude to stare that way, but I couldn't really blame her. Most people never had any contact with a Cullen and here she was being faced with two of them.

Before anyone, had a chance to say anything, Alice made a strange noise and dropped dead in a faint to the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If it weren't for Jasper's quick movin' Alice would have hit the dirt, but in a speed faster than I thought possible he had Alice swooped up into his arms, cradled to his chest. From where I stood it looked not even a pinned curl on her head was out of place.

I felt Edward step up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little at the contact.

"Does she do that a lot?" Edward asked flashin' me a quick grin.

"Alice is prone to overreaction," I said with a sigh. It was then that I really took Edward in. He was cleaned up all nice. The stubble on his face was gone and he was wearing a nice flannel shirt with a black leather vest over top of it and dark blue jeans. His cowboy boots were shined up all nice.

"You look nice," I blurted out without thinking, which earned me a chuckle from Jasper.

"Well, thank you," Edward said the tips of his ears turned a shade of pink. "You also look lovely."

It was my turn to blush. "Thank you."

"And I look dang purty too. What should I do with this little lady?" Jasper broke into our conversation.

_Oh, cobs of corn! I almost forgot about Alice._

"Um, I'm not sure," I started to say but Alice beat me to it. She jerked awake in his arms.

"What the?" she murmured looking up at Jasper in only what I could describe as awe. But you could see the moment that it kicked in exactly who was holdin' her.

"You can get your hands off of me right now," she seethed the best she could givin' her situation.

"Alice," I said in a pleadin' tone. She was being awfully rude to the man that saved her from hittin' the ground. But she huffed loudly and started wriggling in his grasp.

"If you'll stop wriggling all about, I'll set on your feet," Jasper said with a chuckle.

She huffed once more for dramatic effect, but stopped movin'. Jasper gently lowered her to the ground, helping keep her steady until she was on both feet.

"There you go, ma'am."

She took a big step away from him, standin' closer to my side.

"Can I ask why this no good scoundrel had his grimy hands all over me," she said shooting a glare in Jasper's direction. Her words caused him to flinch slightly, but his face remained calm.

"Alice," I started, but Jasper interrupted me.

"No, she's right. Given a normal situation, what you just awoke to would have been very improper, but I assure you Miss Brandon that my intentions were pure. You fell quickly into a faint and with me being the closet to you, I had the good fortune of being able to stop you from hittin' the dirt and ruining that purty dress," he gave her a very charmin' smile. If I wasn't so besotted with his brother, Jasper may have given my heart a good thump or two at his words.

Alice looked at him speculative for a moment, before her face relaxed and she graced him a small smile. "Well then I have to say that a thank you is in order then."

"No need, ma'am. Your smiling face is enough of a thank you."

"Well then, I guess we are settled. Now if you'll excuse Isabella and I, we better being getting' back to the fair," she gave Jasper a small curtsey and grabbed onto my arm. I knew that there was no stopping her from leavin' and takin' me with her.

I turned to Edward to offer him one last smile. I was sorry that I didn't get more time talkin' to him. His face said the same thing as mine. I turned to Alice to give her a pleadin' look, hopin' to buy myself a moment or two. But she must have seen something in my face that she didn't like, because her brow tightened and she shot a hard look towards Edward.

"Thank you again, Jasper," she said never takin' her eyes off of Edward. "But we really must go, Mr. Newton is probably havin' a fit of worry over wonderin' where I drug poor Isabella off to."

I knew then what she was doin'. She letting Edward know that I was on my way to being spoken for and she was remindin' me of my duty.

Like I could have forgotten.

Edward's face-hardened at the mention of Michael's name. "Wouldn't want to keep Mr. Newton waitin'." He plastered a big fake grin on his face. "Jasper and I were just gonna wander about anyways."

"We'll let you get to it then. It was nice to meet you, Edward Cullen," Alice said politely. "And you to Mr. Cullen." She nodded her head at Jasper. I couldn't believe how proper she was being, but then again this was Alice.

"You too, Ms. Brandon," they echoed together.

"I'll see you later, Bella," Edward said as Alice started draggin' me away.

"That would be nice."

And then we were around the side of the building, Jasper and Edward lost from my sight.

"We will talk about this later," Alice hissed from in front of me. I wasn't sure I wanted to. I wasn't lookin' forward to what Alice had to say. I wouldn't be able to lie to her about my feelings; she has a keen eye to fibs.

"Okay."

She pulled me right over to Michael, who was standing by the crowd watchin' my brother chase around the greased pig.

"I brought her back to you in one piece, Michael," Alice said givin' him a toothy smile.

"Why, thank you, Miss Brandon. I was starting to wonder where y'all wandered off to," he cocked his elbow out for my hand, which I dutifully placed there. He beamed a nervous smile down at me and I noticed that the sweat had multiplied on his brow. It seemed between the sun and the excitement of the games caused him to overflow. I tried to hide my cringe as a drop trailed down his temple and onto his cheek.

"We just needed a moment to chat, but she's all your now. I need to find my mama and give her a hand sellin' pies," she said before turnin' away to wander off. "Oh, don't forget that we need to talk later, Isabella."

Michael gave her a confused look, since we just got back from talkin'. Alice caught her mistake and gave him a toothy grin. "You know us girls, we always have something to discuss."

And with that said, she turned and wandered off in the direction of the pie table.

"What would you like to do now?" Michael asked his eyes trained again on my brother's attempts to grab the pig. I just about wanted to run into the roped off area and whoop him good for getting' his clothes all greased up. His fun was gonna cost me an afternoon of scrubbin' until my fingers bled. Grease didn't come out worth nothing.

"This is fine," I said politely. We stood there watchin' the game for a while; my brother finally was able to wrangle the pig down, winning himself a jar of preserves. I had to be thankful that something good came from that. I noticed as they called the next boy up, that Edward was standin' right across the way leaned up against a tree starin' at me.

I caught his eye and he gave me a small grin. I was surprised that no one else saw him standin' there; I chanced a quick look around and just as I thought everyone's eyes were trained on the game. I looked back at him, but he was gone. He somehow had slipped away when I wasn't lookin'.

I craned my neck this way and that, trying to find him in the crowd but had no luck spottin' him.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?" Michael asked bringing my attention back to him. "Would you like to do something else?"

"If you wouldn't mind, the sun is getting awfully warm," It really wasn't but I felt uneasy standin there so close to Michael. I could feel the heat from his side through my dress and I'm sure to everyone else we looked happy and close.

I wasn't sure anymore if that was the impression I wanted to give.

Michael led me over to the fruit stand, buying us both big pieces of watermelon.

"Here ya go," he handed me my slice. I thanked him before biting into the juicy fruit. It was delicious. I felt some of the juice run down my chin before I had a chance to wipe it away, I felt Michael's fingers come up and trace the line down.

"You've got a little juice right there," he said in a small voice. I looked up at him and his eyes were wide starin' at me in a way that made my stomach clench. He didn't drop his hand from my face, instead he stepped a little closer.

"Michael," I said uncertainty. I wasn't sure what he was doin' but I did know that I didn't want him to.

"Isabella," he said leaning in, his facing dippin' down. I froze. This wasn't right. This wasn't the way I wanted my first kiss to go. Out in the open and to Michael Newton.

"Get your hands off of her," a low menacing voice said from behind us.

Michael jumped back instantly to my relief. I spun around to see Edward standin' by the tree behind us. Michael's hand shot out and he yanked me behind him. But I couldn't stop starin' at Edward. His stance was tense; you could tell he was just moments from lunging forward. His jaw clenched tight and his nostrils flarin'.

"I told you to get your hand off of her, Newton," he seethed stepping forward a little but not raising his voice. Thankfully, this little standoff hadn't attracted any attention yet.

Michael didn't drop my wrist, if anything he held on a little tighter, pulling me more securely behind him. I wanted to yank away from him. I wanted to tell him to listen to Edward. I had heard enough stories about the Cullen's to know that they knew how to handle themselves and Michael was settin' himself up for trouble by not heeding Edward's words.

"Is there a problem here," Sheriff Uley's voice came from my side. I hadn't noticed the sheriff walk up until he had spoken. Sheriff Uley wasn't a large man, just barely five and a half feet tall. But what he lacked in height he made up in presence. He carried himself in a way that you couldn't help but feel intimidated. I'm also sure that the two six shooters that hung on his hips helped him there too.

It was with his presence that I realized that they had drawn attention; I was stupid to think that a Cullen being at a church function wouldnt draw any attention.

Neither men answered, they just kept their eyes trained on each other.

"Mr. Newton," Sheriff Uley barked in Michael's direction. "Is Mr. Cullen causing a dispute?"

"Everything's fine here, Sheriff," Jasper said with a tight chuckle comin' up from behind Edward. He must have seen the commotion and figured something was up. "Edward here just thought he saw something improper going on, but he was mistaken."

"Is that the truth, Edward?"

"Yes sir," he said tightly. His eyes never leavin' mine.

"Does that sound about right, Mr. Newton?" Sheriff Uley addressed Michael again.

"I guess," he said, I noticed then that he was shakin' and his sweatin' was at an all time high.

"Well then," Sheriff Uley said. "You Cullen's should be on your way then. No need to case anymore disrupt today."

Jaspers eyes hardened and he sneered at the sheriff. "We were just enjoyin' the fair just like these good folks; don't see why we need to be run off."

"Now, no one's running anyone off. But this here fair is for the good church going folks of Forks and I can't say I've see any of you Cullens at the church in a long time."

Jasper's fists clenched at the sheriff's words and for the second time today I was worried that a fight was about to break out. Edward must have seen the fear in my face because he laid a reassuring hand on Jasper's arm.

"You're right, Sheriff. Us sinners will just be on our way," he gave the sheriff a hard grin before walking towards me. For a second I thought he was gonna say something. I tried beggin' him with my eyes that this wasn't the time for that. He seemed to understand as he walked on past me without incident, just his fingers brushing against my free hand.

I felt his fingers push something into my hand; I stopped myself from looking until he was gone. Everyone's attention was still on the retreating forms of the Cullen's and talkin' about what almost happened that I was able to look down at what he had given me.

In my hand was a perfect white daisy.

**Sooo…what did y'all think? Were you hoping for some brawling? Some kissing? Some….ummm naked Edward? WHAT! Naked Edward already!….you must think Bella is some sort of a hussy! ****Well review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We are back on schedule! Yay!**

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all amazing and make my day!**

**I was interviewed for the blog "So you think you can write"! I am pretty excited about it! Keep an eye out ofr it on: sytycw (dot) blogspot (dot) com. Thank you Sue for picking me for such an awesome experience!**

**I also want to thank the lovely **jaspersbelle** for rec'ing me to the Fictionators blog! Thank you so much!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile! Also the lovely Melolabel made me a banner! Check it out on my profile!**

**Please forgive any mistakes because my Beta is getting this the same time you are! As soon as she is finished with it, I will replace this chapter with the Beta'ed version!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

I felt his fingers push something into my hand; I stopped myself from looking until he was gone. Everyone's attention was still on the retreating forms of the Cullen's and talkin' about what almost happened that I was able to look down at what he had given me.

In my hand was a perfect white daisy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't how long I stood there starin' at the flower in my hand. It's wasn't the extravagance of it, because it was very simple. It was very simple, but it was the fact that he thought to do it that had me starin'. He picked a flower for me.

For me!

I wasn't sure what to do with that information. Part of me wanted to jump up and down, hootin' and hollerin'. But the rational side of me kept those feelin's at bay.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked me, once the sheriff was done talkin' to him. I yanked my hand behind my back quickly hidin' the flower Edward had placed there.

"I'm fine."

"You were not frightened?" he asked, his hand coming out to grasp my free one, which I yanked from his grasp quickly.

"I was frightened for you."

A wide grin split across his face then, it was then that I realized how my words could have been misinterpreted. I wasn't frightened for him in the sense that he thought, I had just heard enough stories about the Cullen's to know not to mess with them. He seemed to not mind that I did not respond to his touch in the proper way.

"Well you needed not to worry, I had everything under control," he boosted. I knew that it was lies that he was speakin'; He had as much control over that situation as I do over my heart.

But instead of pointing this out to him, I just nodded my head and offered him a polite smile. I was tired, not just from the day but also from fightin' these thoughts and feelin's. Edward was bringin' something out in me, something that was makin' it harder to go about my life as I had before.

"You look tired," Michael said with concern. It was almost if he could hear my thoughts, but that was silly. If he heard my thoughts, he wouldn't be smiling at me.

"It has been a long day," I offered him another polite smile.

"Then I shall take you home."

His eyes flickered around the tree line, before he reached out and grasped my free hand again. I didn't have it in me to fight him; I just wanted to go home. He led me to the carriage, helping me up inside.

He must have realized as we were walkin' that we could not just leave. His mama and my brother were still here and it wouldn't be proper for him to escort me home without a chaperone.

"Are you fine to wait here while I go fetch my ma and your kin?" he asked stepping away from the carriage.

"I am." He gave me another awkward smile and bow before closing the carriage door and walking away.

It was stifling in the carriage and with the curtains closed, there was very little light. I wanted to look at the flower that Edward had givin' me and find a safe place to put it until I got home and could press in a book. I reached over and opened the curtain that sat on the side opposite of the church. I wished to be unobserved.

But what I wasn't expecting was the man that was standin' in wait of me.

"Edward," I gasped.

"I am sorry to have frightened. You that is twice in one day" he said in a chagrined voice.

"You didn't frighten me, I was just startled. I wasn't expectin' you to be standin' there."

"And earlier?" He asked, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"You didn't scare me then either."

He scoffed quietly, not believing me. I watched as his jaw tensed and he shook his head. I realized that he was brooding, raking himself over the coals for his actions.

Before I had a chance to think, I stuck my hand out the window and rested it upon his cheek. He seemed to startle at my touch because he flinched away.

I knew rejection when I saw it, he was not in want of my touch, and I was just some silly girl with a silly infatuation. I quickly went to pull my hand away, but before I could, Edward wrapped his large warm hand around mine and brought it back to his cheek, pressin' my palm against his skin.

A fire that I had never felt before raced through my veins at his touch. I couldn't help myself from letting my fingertips wander and start to trace his cheek bone.

"I didn't want him touchin' you," he said boldly.

"I didn't want him touchin' me, either."

"You're not in want of his attention?" he asked his eyes trained on mine.

"No."

A wide smile spread across his face at my answer. "I have never been so happy to hear the word no."

I couldn't help but feel slightly confused at his mood swings. Just the other day I could have sworn that he disliked me. Plus there was the question of the saloon girl; she seemed to know him personally.

"Why does it make you happy?" I asked quietly.

"Is it not obvious?" The smile on his face dropped a little.

I shook my head. But before either of us could say anything, the sound of footsteps alerted me to company.

"Someone is comin'," I said urgently, dropping my hand from his face.

"I know," he said takin' a step back. "I should go."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't want him to, but it wouldn't be proper or a very good idea for us to be caught together.

"We will finish this conversation later," he said with a sigh, his shoulders dropping a little.

Then a look of determination came across his face. He stepped forward and boldly pressed his lips to my cheek. I gasped, my fingers comin' up to touch the spot his lips had set upon.

"It will be obvious," he said with a crooked grin before disappearin' into the tree line.

I somehow righted myself and tucked the flower into my dress sleeve before Michael, his ma and my brother descended into the carriage.

I don't remember much from the carriage ride home. I should have been payin' attention to Mrs. Newton's comments, the weight of Michael's stare and how my brother kept nudging me in the knee.

But I couldn't.

My mind kept going back to the feel of his lips against my cheek. The way his hand felt wrapped around mine. The feeling that I wanted more and I didn't even know what more there could be.

But I did know one thing for sure. My heart was lost to Edward Cullen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thankfully, Michael escorted me to the door quietly. With my Pa only steps away, he did not try to repeat his attempt at a kiss. I have never been more thankful for the sound of Pa's boots on the floor. Michael left me with a chaste kiss on the hand and a promise that he would call again sometime during the week.

I tried not to visibly cringe at his words but I was sure that I did not want him callin' on me anymore. It wasn't just my feelin's for Edward; it was the fact that I knew that I could never care about Michael in the proper way. It wasn't fair to him to let him think otherwise.

Instead of speakin' up, I just turned to him and smiled and told him that would be nice. I needed time to think of a way to dissuade him.

It wasn't until I was in the house; with the weight of Pa's stare on me, that I realized that I was being ignorant. Pa had expectations of my life. He had plans for me. None of those plans would ever include a Cullen.

"How was the fair, Isabella?" He asked from his chair.

"It was very nice. I think the church raised a lot of much needed money," I said in return, the whole time the flower stashed in my sleeve burning me in ways that I couldn't explain.

"That's good," he said, lookin' me over. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, it was a very nice afternoon." Nice, because of Edward. But I couldn't say that. I could still feel the place he had kissed and for a moment, I thought that it was obvious to Pa.

"That's good," he repeated himself.

I could feel Ben just about bouncing with energy next to me. He was burstin' to tell Pa all about his fun.

"And you Benjamin, did you behave yourself?" he asked, giving me a small grin. He knew that Ben was a normal rambunctious fourteen year old.

I decided to take my leave, I wasn't wantin' to relive Ben's victory with the pig, it would just set to remind me about all the work he made for me. I quickly snatched the preserves out of his hands and wandered into the kitchen to put it away.

I spent as much time as I could pickin' things up and pullin' out the supplies for supper. I decided that before I went any farther, I needed to go change out of my fancy dress and into something for work. I had just made it to the door to our shared bedroom when Ben's words drifted to me.

"And then Edward Cullen tried to start something," he said in an excited voice. I had completely forgotten that Ben had probably seen the whole thing, well at least heard about it. I didn't consider that he would say anything to Pa. What was I gonna say if Pa questioned me about it? Would I be able to lie good enough?

I heard Pa shift in his chair, probably leanin' forward in interest.

"What was the cause of it all?" His voice was calm but curious.

"Not sure, Pa. I guess he has a problem with Michael Newton. From what I could tell, he was the only one that he was hasslin'," Ben said, his voice lowerin'. It wasn't proper to talk about this kind of thing in front of woman; he was trying to make sure he kept his words between Pa and him.

"I wonder what that could be," Pa said in reference to Edward's issue with Michael. "There is no way that it has anything to do with Isabella; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We must not speak about this in front of her; it would have been stressful enough for her to deal with such a terrifyin' situation."

I almost sighed loudly in relief. Not only did Pa think that it had nothing to do with me and he also had no plans of discussin' it with me. My ladylike sensibility had been too tested today.

"Those Cullen's are no good. Having no Pa to teach them the right ways in life has turned every last of them into bad seeds. Forks would be better off without the likes of them here," Pa said suddenly.

I had never heard him talk so strong against the Cullen's before. I knew that he had to have heard the gossip around town about them, but he always kept his opinion to himself. Well maybe he figured Ben was at the age that they could talk about these kinds of things. It didn't matter what age I was, it would never be proper to tell me what he really thought.

"I agree," Ben said solemnly. "Mr. Banner and Mr. Jenks were talkin' about a robbery over in Port Angeles that led to a man being shot and killed. They are tryin' to pin it on the Cullen's. Supposedly the whole gang of them was up there at the time of the murder and disappeared right after."

I felt my breath catch in my throat at this information. I knew the gossip but it was different hearin' it now.

"I suppose it was them," Pa said after a moment. "Not a good one in the whole lot of them, maybe they'll finally hang for their crimes."

I literally had to stop myself from gasping aloud. The thought of harm comin' Edward's way made me sick to my stomach. I knew it couldn't be true what they were sayin'. Edward couldn't have been a part of that murder. Maybe his brothers but not him.

I quickly let myself into my room, I had heard enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slept fitfully that night, tossin' and turnin' from nightmares. They were all the same, Edward being lynched and me watchin' helpless to do anything.

I was grateful when morning lights came through my window. I needed to get breakfast ready fast, because we had church to attend. No one else was up yet, so I quietly let myself out of the house and on silent feet I walked to the chicken cope to grab some fresh eggs to fry up. It wasn't until I was finished and almost to the back porch when I saw something layin' on the boards of the porch.

It couldn't have been there when I had come out; I would have stepped right on it.

I looked down at the item. A perfect white daisy and tied around it was a blue satin ribbon.

Edward's words came back to me then. "_It will be obvious."_

**So….yeah…HE KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK! Um…that's good, right? Tell me how good…in a review! See you next Saturday!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all amazing and make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**Please forgive any mistakes because my Beta is getting this the same time you are! As soon as she is finished with it, I will replace this chapter with the Beta'ed version!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

It wasn't until I was finished and almost to the back porch when I saw something lyin' on the boards of the porch.

It couldn't have been there when I had come out; I would have stepped right on it.

I looked down at the item. A perfect white daisy and tied around it was a blue satin ribbon.

Edward's words came back to me then. "_It will be obvious."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Over the next week, I found daisies laid out in the places that I did the most work. One in the garden, placed by the garden beans. Another by the soapbox at the stream. There was one hangin' on the cloths line out back and one laid on the sill of my bedroom window. It seemed every time I turned around I was finding another flower. By weeks end, I had at least a dozen pressed into my bible.

It wasn't until I found the last one, hidden amongst the flowers in the flowerbed, that he did more then just leave a flower. The blue satin ribbon was tied around the stem like normal, but this time wrapped around the stem, under the ribbon, was a piece of paper.

I went to tear it off, but then realized that I was out in the open. So I quickly scanned the surroundings. Pa and Ben were still in the field, and thankfully, Abby was busy hangin' the clothes out to dry.

I quickly yanked the ribbon off and unfurled the paper. For being such an outlaw, Edward had very nice hand writin'.

_Bella,_

_I would like to finish that conversation that we were havin'. If you could find a way to meet with me, I would be much obliged. If you can, please leave me a note by the soapbox on your creek. I will check it often. Let me know when and where you can meet._

_Love,_

_Edward_

My heart was beatin' fast at his words. He wanted to meet.

He wanted to meet!

It really set in then that he truly wanted to meet with me somewhere private. We had never been alone together for the most part; I don't consider that ride into town as alone. Anyone could have come across us at any moment.

I don't know how long I sat there lost in thought. I pondered the good and bad of meetin' with him. Part of me wanted to write him immediately, telling him to meet me anywhere. However, thankfully cooler heads prevailed. I realized that the only way I could meet with him was to lie to my Pa. Something that I had never really done before. Oh, sure I've fibbed to him about small things. But nothing of this magnitude.

Even if I could find it in me to lie, how would I convince Pa to let me go off on my own anyways? It's not as if I can just rush out the door and go anywhere I want. I would need to think of a plan.

Where could I possibly go that Pa wouldn't question it?

And the perfect spot came to mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That afternoon, before Pa and Ben came back from the fields, I wrote out a small note to Edward telling him when and where to meet me the following day. I made sure to include that if I don't show up it's because my Pa wouldn't let me go.

After makin' sure it was in a secure and safe place by the soapbox, I ran inside to make sure supper was perfect. I wanted to butter Pa up good, so I made one of the nicer roasts, with baked potatoes and a nice garden salad. For dessert, I even made a nice applesauce.

I waited until Pa had made it half through his plate before clearing' my throat slightly.

"Isabella is there something you want to say?" he asked while cutting his meat apart.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask."

"Well get on with it child. My meats waitin'," he said. I knew he wasn't irritated; his eyes had that certain twinkle they get when he's being funny.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, not knowing how to ask this without it being obvious that I was lyin'.

"With the way you're shiftin' about, I am guessin' that this question has to do with young Mr. Newton," he said with a heavy sigh. His eyes had lost the twinkle.

"No!" I about shouted. "I mean, no it has nothing to do with Michael. I was hopin' that you would let me go to the cemetery tomorrow and put some fresh flowers on mama's grave."

It was the best plan I could think of.

His eyes narrowed slightly and I'm sure that he knew I was fibbin'. He stared at me for a moment, takin' in my face. I figured that any minute I was done for. But then he surprised me.

"I guess that would be okay. As long as you finish your morning chores before you go."

"I will get everything finished before I go. Thank you," I said given him a smile.

"I want to go with Bella," Abby broke into our conversation. "I want to help put flowers on mama's grave."

I had to suppress the feelin' of panic that swelled in my chest. I knew that this had been goin' too easy. This was God's way of punishin' me for fibbin' to Pa. There was no way out of goin' tomorrow and I couldn't bring Abby with Edward showin' up.

"Hmmm," Pa murmured. "Normally, I'd say yes to that Abby. But sometimes a girl needs a little alone time with their thoughts and their mama."

Abby huffed and slumped down into her chair, but thankfully didn't say another word.

I sent an appreciative look towards Pa. He didn't mean to save my hide, but he did.

"You're growin' into a fine young girl, Isabella. But I know how confusin' this all must be without your mama around. Maybe I should have married again, so you could've had someone to talk to."

I realized then why he was banning Abby from comin' with me. He thought I wanted to talk to mama's grave. Guilt sliced through me then like a knife. My actions were makin' Pa second guess the way he had raised us and the choices that he had made.

"No, Pa," I blurted out. "You are a wonderful father. I have never been in want of another woman around. Besides, if I really needed someone to talk to, I could always go to Mary Alice's mama."

My face was bright red by the time I was finished talkin'. Some from embarrassment but mostly from my guilt. But I couldn't find it in me to back out of my plans. I needed to see Edward as much as I needed to breathe. And that scared me more then I wanted to admit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day found me flutterin' around the house in a frenzy. I found myself dustin' things I had already dusted and sweepin' the same spot for a quarter of an hour. It finally took Abby lookin' at me funny, when I pulled a second ham out of the icebox, that I knew I was givin' myself away.

So I quickly sent her out to the garden to pull weeds and I dropped myself into a chair to give myself a moment to collect my thoughts.

That really didn't help me none.

So I threw myself into makin' supper. I wanted to put everything on to cook so that I wouldn't have to rush about once I returned to the house. After everything was set, I realized I had finished my chores in record time.

With so much time to spare, I decided to check on Abby. She was just where she was supposed to be, pulling weeds among the radishes.

"Why you actin' so funny sissy?" she asked once she spotted me standin' there.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just actin' funny." She didn't really clarify herself but I didn't really need her to. I knew I was actin' off, but I didn't know how to fix it.

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind, Abby girl. You'll understand when you're older."

"Is it about that boy that likes you?" she asked, her sweet face covered in dirt from the ground. She was constantly wiping her fingers on her cheeks, brushin' off the sweat that would build up there from the heat. She looked so innocent sitting there in her little grey work dress, not a care in the world. Her life was this farm and her family, it made my heart ache in a funny way to think that was just me a few mere weeks ago.

Meetin' Edward had dumped my whole world over. He caused my balance to shift and I was lookin' at everything through a new perspective.

"Michael has a little to do with it." and that wasn't a lie. He wasn't the reason for my behavior but he did factor into my thoughts.

"Do all girls act this way when they're in love?" she asked wiping her dirty fingers on her cheek again. Leavin' a fresh streak of dirt.

"I don't know, sweetie. I'm not in love," I said with a smile. That was a fib, but I wasn't gonna admit to feelins' for Michael that I didn't have.

"Benny thinks you are," she said with a giggle.

"Well Benny doesn't have a lick of sense in his head, so we shouldn't care what he thinks," I teased.

Abby giggled fiercely then. She loved teasin' Ben, so this was great fun for her.

"Well, I'm gonna go change."

I was still wearin' a plain work dress; I wanted to put something nicer on. So with careful consideration, I choose a pale blue shift dress I had. It was nice but not so nice that Pa would wonder why I was dressed up. I plaited my hair carefully and then placed one of my nicer bonnets on my head. I had made sure already to scrub my hands and face, I didn't want to chance to havin' any dirt from cleanin' on my face.

I walked back out to check on Abby, she was still happily weedin' away. I knew that the garden would keep her busy until I got back. Thankfully, Pa was workin' in a section of the field that he could keep an eye on her. I knew that he did that on purpose, he worried about her wanderin' off.

Where I was standin', I could clearly see the soapbox. I had a panicked thought then, what if Edward hadn't got my note. I would be sittin' in that cemetery thinking he had stood me up.

I quickly stepped off the porch and made my way towards the soapbox. Squatting down by it, careful not to muss my dress, I swept the weeds aside.

The note was gone and in its place was another daisy. He knew I would check. The thought that he would make sure I knew it was him that had taken the note and not someone else made my heart beat a little faster. I couldn't stop the grin that came across my face.

That grin stayed in place as I made my way to the flower garden to pick some fresh flowers. My mama had always liked pansy and daffodils. I made sure to grab a bouquet worth before I walked over to where Ben had hitched Toby to the wagon.

I situated myself quickly in the seat, but the sight of a carriage parked in front of the house stopped me from pullin' out. I knew that carriage and I felt my stomach seize with panic.

That seemed to by emotion of choice today.

I hopped quickly off the wagon bench and made my way around the side of the house. I found Michael Newton waitin' at the front door and I had to stomp down the overwhelmin' irritation I had at his intrusion.

"Hello, Michael," I called out in a strained voice.

"Oh! Isabella, I wasn't expectin' you from that direction," he said turnin' towards me.

"Well I was just getting ready to head to the cemetery," I explained. "I was goin' to visit my mama."

"Of course," he said with a sad smile. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

My smile faltered for a moment then. I didn't want him anywhere near me, even if I wasn't goin' to meet Edward in secret.

"I don't think my Pa would be okay with that."

"But he's okay with you goin' alone?" he asked boldly.

I had to fight everything I had not to snap at him. How dare he question my Pa.

"I can take care of myself. Plus, this is something I need to do alone."

His expression changed then, I could tell that he was backing down. "Of course. I was hopin' to spend sometime with you this afternoon, but I now see that this is a bad time. I will come again in a few days."

He bowed briefly in my direction before stepping off the porch and making his way to his carriage. I waited until he was on his way down the road before I turned back to my own wagon. I wasn't takin' the chance of him following me.

With a quick slap of the reins, I was on my way to the cemetery and Edward.

**I know, I know….sorry for leaving it there. But if I didn't it would have caused an even worse cliffhanger and I know you don't want that….. Come on you agree. ****J**** So now let me know what y'all think! I'm dying to hear your thoughts!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to apologize for my complete fail at updating on time! So many things were going on and none of it allowed me to finish this chapter up! I know how dare real life do that!**

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all amazing and make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to thank both of my wonderful beta's! Appleburple first for looking this chapter over and not running away screaming! And Yuki Sakura-Chan, I know you've been busy but I still love ya! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

With a quick slap of the reins, I was on my way to the cemetery and Edward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to the cemetery seemed to take longer then usual. It seemed like an eternity had passed before I was maneuvering the wagon through the narrow wrought iron gate that was the opening to the graveyard. I took Toby as far as the path would allow, but a few hundred feet or so from my mama's grave the path narrowed to foot a trail.

I quickly secured Toby and the wagon to a nearby tree and made my way through the thick underbrush to the old cemetery. Mama had been gone so many years now, that she was in a part of the cemetery that was hardly used.

That is why I knew that this would be the perfect place to meet.

If you didn't know where her grave was, you wouldn't be able to find it. It was hidden between two weepin' willow trees. They were the perfect kind of trees for a burial sight; their constant tears would shed themselves for the ones lost.

When I got to the small clearing between the trees, the first thing I noticed was that it was empty. Edward was not here yet. I glanced around to make sure that he wasn't hidin' somewhere. But I seemed to be as alone as I possibly could be.

Being alone for a moment wasn't such a bad thing; it gave me a moment to talk to my mama alone. It settled my soul a bit to know that I wasn't completely fibbin' to my pa after all.

"Hello, Mama," I said kneeling at her grave. "I brought you some flowers."

I reached down and gently placed the vibrant blooms by her headstone. "They're your favorite."

I leaned back onto my heels then enjoyin' the feelin' of the soft breeze on my face.

"It's tough here without a mama," I murmured into the breeze. "I have no one to explain things to me."

I thought hard for a moment what life would be like if Mama was still around. I had distinct memories of her, the way her hair felt when she let me brush it and the way she always smelt like flowers and apples. I missed the warmth of her hugs and the joy in her smile. I usually tried not to dwell on my loss. Life goes on and so do people. But sometimes, like now, the pain would become as fresh as it was the day it happened.

"I miss my mama, too," a strong voice came from behind me. I jumped up quickly and flipped around to find Edward leaned up against a tree.

He was wearin' a blue plaid shirt with pearl buttons and a worn pair of blue jeans. His hat was gone, so I'm assuming that he left it with his horse. It wasn't often that I had seen him without his hat; I was surprised to see how much the color had softened since we were kids.

I remember when we were in school together and his very red hair would get him into trouble. Kids picked on him for being different. But it wasn't really red anymore; I would say it looked more copper. It made me want to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"You startled me," I blurted out.

"That seems to be a trait of mine when it comes to you," he said with a chuckle as he pushed himself off the tree. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I told you I would."

"I know you did, but I wasn't sure if you would go through with it," he said with a shrug. "I mean, it was askin' a lot of you to come here and meet with me alone."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just nodded and turned to look at my mama's stone again.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me," I said without lookin' at him.

"I do."

"Well, we should get on with it. I don't have much time."

"Of course," he said clearing his throat loudly. "Maybe we could find some place to sit for a moment."

It was a good suggestion, I didn't feel right comfortable discussin' anything on top of my mama's grave.

"There's a nice little clearing through the trees there," I pointed towards the overgrown weepin' willows. If you didn't know the meadow was there, you wouldn't.

Edward let me led the way since he didn't seem too familiar with this area. We walked the hundred or so feet in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. It was kinda nice.

I walked until I reached the center of the flowery field. The grass and foliage was tall enough that once you were sittin' you were hard to see. I sat down, tuckin' my dress under me. Edward followed suit.

He sat close, but not too close. His long legs stretched out in front him like a jean river.

"This is nice," he tilted his face towards the sun. We were experiencing a rather dry and sunny summer. Something that was just about unheard of around here.

"I found it a few years back, Pa use to come and visit mama's grave every Sunday, Ben and I would get bored sittin' there so we would explore the area and we came across this little patch of heaven. I use to spend a lot of time here, talkin' to my mama and to God."

"And you don't do that anymore?" He asked lookin' at me. "I mean come and talk to them."

"Life gets busy. I got two young ones to take care of and a whole house full of chores."

Hearin' those words come out of my mouth made me realize for the first time how bound I was to my life. Mama passin' left me with a whole slew of responsibility that a young child shouldn't have to have faced on her own. It made me sad for a moment. I tried to remember the last time I had done something really fun, something that I had enjoyed.

I couldn't think of anything.

He just nodded his head to my words. What was there really to say, everyone had things to do. I'm sure even the Cullen brothers had chores that had to be done at their homestead. Thinkin' about them brought back Pa and Ben's conversation the other night. I looked over at the man sittin' beside me and I tried to see if he could do the horrible things that people say he does.

I couldn't see it.

"What'ca lookin' at?" he asked, grinning at me. I wanted to ask him if the gossip was true. I wanted, no needed to know, if he was capable of hurtin' good people.

I tried opening my mouth, but the words wouldn't form. I think I was mostly scared that I wouldn't like the answer. How would I feel about him if I knew the truth? Would it affect the way he made my heart felt about him? What if it didn't? Could I live knowin' that my heart belonged to an outlaw?

"I'm just tryin' to figure you out," I finally said.

"What's there to figure out?" the crooked grin was back as he leaned back onto his palms. The sun was reflecting off his hair, giving' him almost a golden glow.

"Maybe what you're doin' here with me?"

"Well that one is easy to figure out," he said with a chuckle. But he didn't say anything else, just kept on smiling'.

"Are you goin' to share why that is?" I asked tryin' to keep the annoyance out of my voice. He always seems to draw that feelin' out in me.

"I thought it was obvious. At least I was hopin' it was."

"You keep sayin' that, but it's not obvious to me," I huffed.

"Well then, I guess I'll make it real obvious. I like you, Isabella Swan. I've never meet a girl like you before," he said, lookin' over at me. His eyes were as serious as I have ever seen them.

"Like me?" I squeaked.

"Yep, like you," his grin spread into a real smile when he noticed the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"I don't understand why though. You could have any girl," my thoughts drifted to the red headed saloon girl. She was picture in her tight green dress, even from down the road I could see parts of her body that I barely saw on myself and I only saw them when I was washin' up in the tub.

"I don't want just any girl. I've waited a long time to meet someone who made me feel more and now I have."

He made it sound so simple. But it wasn't. There was so much in between us; I don't think anything could ever come of this.

"And that girl?" I blurted out before I lost the courage.

"What girl?" his eyes narrowed a little in confusion.

"The one at the saloon, I…um…saw you with her," I murmured. I was beyond embarrassed at myself. I couldn't believe that I just blurted that out.

"Oh, Vicky. I forgot about that," he said with a chuckle. "Vicky is just a, well, a friend."

"A friend?" I asked, blinkin' in confusion. From what I understood, those girls weren't friends with anyone. They were known for one thing and one thing only….oh!

"Oh!" I repeated aloud. "I see."

My gut twisted at the thought. I may not have a mama, but I still understood the facts of life. Growing' up on a farm introduced you to certain things early on; I had helped birth a calf or two in my day. I had a clear understanding about what happens to cause a pregnancy.

My blush must have given me away, because Edward shot back up into sittin' position.

"No! Not a friend! She's just someone who hangs around when we're at the saloon," he stuttered out franticly. "She has a thing for my brother, James, but he isn't too keen on her. What you saw that day was her poor attempt at makin' him jealous."

I felt my whole body relax at his words. "Okay."

"You have to believe me," he begged.

"I do."

"You do?" he said, lookin' astonished.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I guess I'm just not use to people takin' my word for the truth," he murmured softly. Almost as if he was embarrassed to speak it aloud.

"Well you haven't given me a reason not to believe you. I was raised to trust someone, but once that trust is broken it's harder to get back," I said simply.

"I won't break your trust, Bella," he said seriously. "It means too much to me."

I blushed at his words but even more when I felt his hand close around mine. It felt nice, warm and comforting.

"Well, I've now told you how I feel about you. But you haven't told me how you feel about me," he said slowly.

I felt my heart start beatin' faster at his words. It was one thing to think about what I felt but another to lay it all out there for someone else.

"I'm not sure what to say," I said honestly. He squeezed my hand slightly then.

"Do you like me?" he asked shyly. I couldn't believe that this was the same man that bumped into me on the street all those weeks ago, I tried to remember the terror I felt then, but it was long gone. Just a faint echo in the back of my mind.

"Yes."

His hand tightened then and a grin spread across his face.

"Can I try something?" he asked suddenly.

"I suppose so."

He turned towards me then, movin' closer to me until our thighs were touchin'. I had never in my whole life been this close to a man before. He leaned his head in towards mine and then I realized what he was doin'. I waited to see if I was gonna react the way I did when Michael tried to kiss me at the fair, but those feelins' never came. Instead, I felt a rush of anticipation.

I wanted this.

"I'll stop if you want me to," he breathed out. His lips were so close to mine.

"Please don't," I said softly. He started to pull away at my words; I realized how they must have sounded.

"Please don't stop," I blurted out breathlessly.

He didn't wait to make sure that I was being truthful because before I knew it his lips were firmly pressed to mine.

I gasped lightly at the feel of it, his warm lips were much softer then they looked. I felt tingles shooting throughout my body, warming me from the inside out.

My hands had a mind of their own, because the traced up his arms before burying themselves into his hair. He groaned softly before pulling me into his chest.

Before I would have liked he pulled his lips from mine, but didn't release me.

"I have wanted to do that for so long now," he said softly.

"I think I did too."

He chuckled softly at my words before pulling away slightly so that he could see my face.

"You think you did?" He asked in amusement.

My face turned crimson then. I wasn't sure what to say, but I had never been kissed before and until now, I wasn't sure what it was that I was wantin'. I was so full of emotions for Edward that I was gonna explode and his lips on mine just made it even more so.

"I've..Uh…never done this before," I mumbled, turning my head to look at my lap.

"Hey now," he said slippin' his fingers under my chin and bringin' my face back up. "I figured that you hadn't. You're not the type of girl that runs around."

"Runs around?" I asked in confusion. What did runnin' have to do with kissin'?

"You know, a girl of loose morals." It was his turn to look embarrassed.

"Do you know many of those girls?" I asked shyly. I knew that he had to have some experience with woman, especially with the way he was raised.

"Not as many as you think," he said darkly. His tone had an edge to it that I didn't understand.

"I wasn't tryin' to imply anything," I reassured him. "I was just curious."

"It's not you, Bella. I just hate this town and the way a certain few people have taken it upon themselves to poison everyone about us Cullen's."

"So the things they say aren't true?" I asked quietly. I felt bad for even askin' but there was a part of me deep down that needed to know.

"There isn't a clear cut answer to that question," he said after a moment of thought.

"Yes there is. It's either it's all lies or it isn't," I said tersely.

"I wish it were that easy," he said with a bitter chuckle.

"I don't understand why it isn't."

I pulled away from him then, I didn't like the sickenin' feelin' that I was startin' to get in my belly. I was hopin' that it was all lies but now I wasn't so sure.

"Bella," he said with a plea. "I wish I could explain it all to you."

"Why can't you?" I asked, anglin' my body so that I was facin' him but still keeping my distance.

"Because you won't want to see me again," he said his eyes falling to his lap. "I should have just left you alone, but I couldn't. There is something in you that just draws me in; I have no control when it comes to you."

The thought of him leavin' me alone made me sicker than the thought of him doin' bad things.

"Please don't say that. I don't want you to leave me alone," I pleaded. I reached my hand out and grasped his.

"You should want me too," he said, his dark eyes finding mine. There was a warning there that I didn't understand.

"Why?" I breathed out.

"Because I'm not good."

"I don't believe that. You're not bad, I can see it in your eyes," I said truthfully. It was his eyes that had won me over in the first place. All of his emotions played out there, I had never seen anything that had scared me there.

We sat there lookin' at each other for a long time; all my thoughts were swirlin' around in my head. Fragments of things that he had said started blurrin' with things I had thought and before I knew it, there was a huge mess there. I would need time to process everything and make sense of it all. One thought did stand out above the rest. The conversation I had overheard between Ben and Pa.

"There was a murder in Port Angeles a few weeks ago, the town thinks it was you and your brothers," I ended the sentence there. I didn't want to ask him if it was I was hopin' that he would supply that answer on his own.

His body tensed up at my words, his fingers clenched around mine tightly.

"I was in Port Angeles a few weeks ago," he admitted but didn't go on.

"And did you murder that man?" it came out so softly that I thought he might not have heard it. But he did.

"No. I didn't murder that man and that's all I can say about it."

**So…they talked and KISSED! Yay! Now tell me what you think, I'm addicted to your thoughts!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to apologize for my complete fail at updating on time! So many things were going on and none of it allowed me to finish this chapter up! I know how dare real life do that!**

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all amazing and make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**Please forgive any mistakes because my Beta is getting this the same time you are! As soon as she is finished with it, I will replace this chapter with the Beta'ed version!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

"I was in Port Angeles a few weeks ago," he admitted but didn't go on.

"And did you murder that man?" it came out so softly that I thought he might not have heard it. But he did.

"No. I didn't murder that man and that's all I can say about it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat there in a stunned silence for a moment tryin' to decipher the feelins' that were rushin' around in my body. Number one, I was relieved. I was relieved that Edward didn't murder that man. I didn't think that I could possibly have seen him anymore if he had. Secondly, I was annoyed. I was annoyed that he was being so cryptic about it all. If he hadn't done anything wrong then why not just say so.

"I can tell that your mind is just whirlin' Bella and I wish that I could tell you more, but it's better for you that I don't," Edward said from my side.

"Why would it be better for me?" I asked after a moment, turning to face him again. His face was guarded, I could tell that he was fighthin' his emotions.

"It just would be. I don't know what else to say but that."

I knew that he wasn't gonna back down on this. If he felt that it wasn't in my best interest to know anything then I wasn't gonna be able to change his mind. Men knew what was best for womenfolk; it's just the way that it is. I was already crossin' lines by questioning his words.

"Then I guess that is that," I said pullin' my knees into my chest. I hated the sick feelin' that I had in my stomach. What started as a very nice afternoon has turned into something else. I wanted to go back to before; I wish I hadn't pushed him for answers.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he sighed as he tentatively reached out for my hand, instinctively I grasped onto it. I didn't have it in me to tell him no. "I'm doing what I think is best. I would hate to see you get hurt because of something that I said."

"Someone would hurt me for knowing this information?"

"There are some very dangerous people in my life, Bella. People that won't care that you're a woman," his voice was beyond serious. I tried to decipher the emotion on his face, but the only thing I could come up with was fear. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he would be afraid.

"You mean your brothers?"

He chuckled darkly for a moment before answering. "My brothers are the least of my worries."

I narrowed my eyes at his words. Who could possibly be worse then the Cullen's'? Especially the two oldest, Emmett and James. I had yet to meet either of them and I wasn't in any hurry to do so.

He took in my expression before sayin' anything. "My brothers would never hurt you, especially once they realize how I feel about you. But there are others that wouldn't care."

If anything, I was more confused. "Should I be worried?" I hated how my voice shook. I tried not to be scared but I couldn't help it.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he vowed. His free hand came to cup my cheek. "You mean too much to me."

He leaned his head and pressed his lips to mine again. It wasn't as passionate as the first kiss; it was more of a promise then anything else.

He slowly released me. "I would stay here forever," he whispered as he traced his finger down my cheek and then along my jawbone. "But you need to get home."

I looked regretfully towards the sky and was quite surprised to see how far the sun had moved since we had settled ourselves in the meadow.

"Oh no," I gasped jumpin' up off the ground. "My Pa has to be wonderin' where I am."

Edward gently grasped my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. He quietly led me from our place of solace. I felt a loss as we walked out of the old graveyard, towards Toby and my hitched wagon. I didn't want to leave Edward.

Once we were by my wagon, he stopped and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

He smelt unique. A mixture of sun, air and horse. I liked it. He didn't speak any words and neither did I. We just stood there holdin' into each other, as if this would be the last time.

"I don't know how this is gonna work," I mumbled against his chest. I didn't see a way. My Pa would never allow it. There was no amount of beggin' and pleadin' that would change his mind to that fact. Edward was a criminal and there was no comin' back from that.

"We'll find away," he said addressing my words. "I promise."

I wanted to believe his words but I just didn't see how. My heart hoped for things that my brain knew weren't possible. But I found myself noddin' in agreement.

He slowly loosened his grip on me, taking a step back.

"You should go," he murmured, tracing his finger down my cheek.

I gave him a weak smile and turned to climb up into my wagon, I gave a surprised yelp when I felt his hands encircle my waist and help hoist me up.

Help as in completely liftin' me up as if I didn't weigh more then a rag doll. Once I situated myself in my seat, I turned to give him another smile.

"Get home safe," he said in a stern voice, but the softness in his voice gave him away.

"I will."

With one last look in his direction, I quickly slapped the reins down onto to Toby and started on my way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're home," Abby yelled out running from around the side of the house.

I hurriedly jumped down from the wagon and started unhitchin' Toby.

"I am," I said givin' her a shaky smile. "Is Pa wonderin' about me?"

"I doubt he's even noticed," she said with a girlish giggle. "He and Ben are still in the field."

And sure enough, they were. I must not have been as long as I had thought.

I quickly ushered Abby inside to get supper all dished up. I didn't want Pa to have anything bad to say about my chores, just in case I needed to use this as an excuse to see Edward again.

Just as I laid the last plate onto the table, the telltale sound of boots hittin' the porch could be heard.

"Dinner smells good, Isabella," Pa said comin' to sit at the table.

"Thanks, Pa," I said with my usual blush. I didn't do well with compliments, especially ones that had to do with my daily chores. It was like complimenting' the corn for growin' or the sun for shinin'.

"How was the graveyard?" he asked after we were all seated. I picked slowly at my meat contemplating' what to say. I didn't want to sound too enthusiastic, but I wanted to seem like it helped.

"It was nice," I finally said. I about cringed as the words came out though.

"Good."

And that was all that was said about that. Pa was never one to pry, unless he founded warrant to do so.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to church the next day was thankfully a quiet one. For once Mz. Jensen kept to herself, only makin' small comments on the weather and how nice the fair the week before had turned out. I just Hmm'ed at everything she said and kept a smile plastered on my face.

The smile part wasn't too difficult with all the Edward thoughts racin' around in my head. I hadn't made any more sense of my thoughts but I did know one thing for sure.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

And there was no goin' back.

"Young love is so sweet," Mz. Jensen said pullin' me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Young love, my dear," she said shifting her larger frame around. "I know it when I see it."

"You must be mistaken, ma'am."

"Oh, I know it's too soon for you to admit it aloud, but young Mr. Newton is a lucky fellow," she said this through the wide smile that had spread across her face. "I think a fall weddin' would be mighty nice."

I about choked on my own spit. She of course thought that my dreamy look and endless smile was for Michael. I needed to be more guarded with my emotions; I didn't need Michael to get any more ideas about us. I just needed a moment to figure it all out, figure out a way to let him down easy. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm not sure what you are talkin' about, Mz. Jensen, but no one in this carriage is gettin' married this fall," I huffed slightly. I should have kept my mouth shut but lately I was finding that I was havin' difficulty doin' that.

"Whatever you say, Isabella," she said givin' me a knowin' smile.

I turned my head to look out the small window, deciding that sayin' anything else would not help anything.

A few moments later, we pulled up in front of the church and Ben quickly jumped out to help us women out.

Just as my feet hit the dirt road, I noticed a frazzled Alice pacin' there.

"Mary Alice," I called out. I was worried; I had never seen her like this. Her normally perfectly curled and pinned hair hung in loose waves down her back and her pink bonnet sat haphazardly on her head.

"Oh, Isabella," she cried out, rushin' towards me. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Is everything alright, Mary Alice?" Mz. Jensen's voice came from behind us. She had managed to extract her large frame from the carriage just in time to hear Alice.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "Mz. Jensen, don't you look just lovely in that purple dress."

"It's actually plum, Mary Alice, but thank you," she looked down at the god-awful dress she was squeezed into.

"Of course," Alice said with a smile not even missin' a beat. "Do you mind if I have a quick word with Isabella?"

"Church is just about to start," Mz. Jensen reminded her.

"It won't be but a minute," Alice pleaded.

Mz. Jensen relented when she noticed the way Alice was pleadin'.

"Alright, just make sure to be in the church quickly," she said before turnin' and pullin' a bewildered Abby behind her. Abby didn't like to be separated from me in public, it made her anxious. Usually I would have kept her with me, but I didn't think she needed to be here for whatever Alice had to say.

"What is it Alice?" I asked frantically once Mz. Jensen was out of hearin' range.

"I need to talk to you about the Cullen's."

"Alice," I said in annoyance. "I don't have time to talk about Edward right now."

I should have known that is what she was upset over. We never had a chance to talk about everything that had happened at the fair last weekend.

"No, it's not…," she started but a strong voice from behind us cut her off.

"Isabella. Ms. Brandon," Michael called out.

Alice mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a curse word. I gave her a sharp look but she didn't see it with the daggers she was shooting Michael.

"Michael," I greeted him. "How nice to see you."

"You too, Isabella," he shot a weary look towards Alice, but didn't say anything to her. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Of course not, Michael," Alice piped in. "Nothing that we can't discuss later."

"Well, good," he said with a small. "I was hopin' to escort you into the church, Isabella."

"I…uh…," I stammered. I wanted to say no, but couldn't find the words to do so. "Of course."

I offered him a weak smile when I placed my hand on his elbow. Alice trailed behind us, never getting more then a step or two away.

My wind was just a wonderin' about what she had to say. If it was about the Cullen's but not about Edward, I couldn't imagine what it could be.

Michael walked me right to the pew that Mz. Jensen and my siblings were seated at.

"Thank you for the honor of walkin' you," he said nervously. His poor brow was startin' to glisten; I had to wonder if the sweatin' wasn't caused by me.

I just gave him a smile and slid into the pew next to Abby. I was surprised when Alice squeezed in next to me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed quietly. "What are you doin'."

"I need to talk to you," she stressed.

"But your Mama and Pa will be lookin' for you."

"And she'll see me sittin' next to my best friend. She will not worry."

I hummed in agreement, because in all reality once Alice made her mind up about something there was no changing it.

"So you and Michael are getting serious," she whispered as she laced her fingers with mine.

"No, I am gonna tell him that I'm not interested," I said squeezing her tiny hand.

"You should have done that before letting him escort you into church," she pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I turned my face towards hers. I was worried with what I saw. Her eyes looked sad, like she pitied me.

"Bella," she sighed. "Him walkin' you in here was like announcing to everyone that you two are it."

"What," I exclaimed, tryin' to keep my voice down.

"You had to of known," she said. "Come on, Bella. What did you think it means?"

"I don't know. I was just being nice," I mumbled.

"I overheard his mama at Old Man Copes the other day," she lowered her voice.

"And?" I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

"She was telling Mrs. Stanley that everyone should be expectin' a fall weddin'."

The gasp that left my throat was heard throughout the church. I lowered my head when I saw the heads turn towards me. After a moment, I looked up to find Mrs. Newton lookin' at me with a wide smile on her face.

It broke my heart at how hopeful she looked.

"It's not too late," I stated.

"I hope not," Alice said sadly.

The sermon started then. I tried to concentrate, but my mind kept wanderin' to what Alice had said. I needed to get myself out of this situation. I just needed to tell Michael that I wasn't interested. Hopefully that would be enough to untangle myself from this web.

I heard the doors to the church swing open and a moment later gasps were heard throughout the church.

I turned in my seat to see what the commotion was about.

And what a commotion it was.

Because standin' in the doorway with sunlight streamin' in behind them was Edward and Jasper Cullen.

The looked frozen for a second, seemin' to be nervous to cross the threshold. I watched as Edward's eyes flickered over the crowd until they landed on me. His lips twitched with a smile before settlin' back into a straight line.

He stepped forward and Jasper followed. He looked around again for a moment, before lowerin' himself into the closet pew to the door. Jasper followed suit.

Everyone sat in a stunned silence for a moment, but Father Weber loudly cleared his throat and brought everyone's attention back to the front.

I forced myself to turn around, but not without sendin' a secret smile his way. His mouth didn't return it but his eyes did.

When I was righted in my seat, I finally noticed how stiff Alice was sittin' in her seat. Her eyes were trained on the pulpit and her body was tense.

"Alice, are you okay?" I whispered.

"No, this is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What, the Cullen's comin' to church?" I asked in confusion. How would she even know about that?

"No, not that," she said turning to look at me. Her brown eyes were full of tears.

"I've been seeing' Jasper Cullen and I'm in love with him."

I could do nothing but gasp.

**Sooo….Alice and Jasper….what do you think? **

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all-amazing and make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

"Alice, are you okay?" I whispered.

"No, this is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What, the Cullen's comin' to church?" I asked in confusion. How would she even know about that?

"No, not that," she said turning to look at me. Her brown eyes were full of tears.

"I've been seeing' Jasper Cullen and I'm in love with him."

I could do nothing but gasp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella," Alice hissed from between clenched teeth. "Be quiet."

"Sorry," I mumbled, I didn't mean to gasp so loudly, but I couldn't help it. Alice's confession was surprising.

I sat there in a stunned silence for a moment, contemplatin' what she had said. I wanted to know everything, how did Jasper win her over? I also felt relief that I was no longer alone with all of this. I would have an ally in Alice.

I waited until the singin' started before leaning towards her.

"How?" I whispered, not turnin' my head towards her.

"I couldn't help it."

"How did this happen?"

"Mama sent me out to the grove of fruit tree's to pick some apples for pies, you know how that section of the farm in unseen from the main house?" she asked lowly.

"Yes."

"Well I just had sat my basket down by a tree and was busy pickin' apples when I heard something. I turned towards the sound and Jasper was leaned up against a tree, watchin' me work."

"You must have been scared," I said truthfully, the thought of being alone with a Cullen, besides Edward, made my spine tingle.

"I was," she said softly. "I went to run, planning on screamin' the whole way. But he said something that stopped me in my tracks."

She stopped there for a second seemingly lost in thought.

"What did he say?" I was impatient.

"To hurt you would be like hurtin' a butterfly. Please don't be scared," she said with a dreamy sigh.

I had to stifle a giggle at the thought of rough lookin' Jasper sprouting off words about butterflies. Once I had myself contained, I prodded her to continue.

"It may seem silly to some, but I knew then that he wouldn't hurt me."

"And you fell in love with him that quickly?" I asked shocked. Alice was always a romantic, but not to that extreme.

"No, that happened over the following days."

"You spent a lot of time thinking' about him."

"I spent a lot of time with him," she corrected me.

"How?" I asked surprised and slightly jealous.

"The fruit grove," she said with a giggle. "Thankfully mama has a lot of pies that need to be made. She sent me out there every day this week. Jasper would pick all the fruit before I got there, leaving it in a basket I would forget the night before. With no fruit to pick, we had hours to talk."

"It wasn't until yesterday that I realized that I loved him, but it hurts to know it," she said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because nothing will ever come of it."

"How do you know?" I asked tryin' to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I already knew the answer to that, but I was hopin' I was wrong.

"My Pa would never allow it. I heard him talkin' yesterday to mama about finding me a good match. He mentioned that Old Man Copes grandson is comin' soon to take over the business, he is unwed."

I closed me eyes at her words. I knew what that meant for Alice.

"I'm sorry," I said softly squeezing her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry for you too."

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious who you really love."

"Shhh!" Mrs. Jensen said sharply. I had forgotten where we were for a moment.

I looked at Alice and she gave me the look that we would finish this later. I felt relieved that she had already figured me out; it was nice to know that I didn't have to start at the beginning once we had a chance to talk.

I kept sending quick glances over my shoulder at Edward, his eyes always locked with mine. I was startin' to get the feelin' that he hadn't come to church to hear the sermon. He never cracked a smile, but his eyes danced in ways that I couldn't explain. It made my heart giddy.

Before I knew it, Father Weber was sayin' the endin' Amen on his sermon. It took everything I had not to shoot out of my seat and run to Edward. The only thing that stopped me was knowin' that, that would ruin everything. Pa would never let me out of his sight if he knew that I fancied a Cullen.

I watched as Edward and Jasper left the church quickly, both sendin' looks towards Alice and me before they went. It made my heart ache to watch him go.

"I wish things were different," Alice said in a resigned voice.

Before I had a chance to respond, I saw Michael pickin' his way through the crowd of churchgoers, makin' his way towards me.

"Here comes Michael," I hissed at Alice.

"Follow me," she rushed out. Her hand wrapped around my wrist and she was pullin' me towards the exit before I knew it. I saw the look of hurt and confusion on Michael's face as I rushed away and part of my wanted to give him a smile, but I knew that, that would confuse things even more. So I forced my eyes from him and followed Alice.

She swiftly pulled us through the crowd of people talkin'. The women were already startin' to spread out on the lawn, converging into small groups to share that week's gossip. Gossip which would include me, I could almost hear the hushed whisper about a fall weddin'.

Once we got to the edge of the lawn, Alice plopped unceremoniously onto the ground pullin' me with her. I started searchin' the crowd for a certain outlaw that owned my heart.

"I'm sure they're gone," Alice said. My heart sank at her words. I figured that he wouldn't stick around, but I was hopin' for one last look before he disappeared.

"I know," I said in a resigned voice. My eyes started searching the crowd again, I saw Mrs. Jensen with a sour lookin' Abby next to her. They had joined the biggest group of women, which didn't surprise me. Once again, my heart ached for Abby, because I knew that she felt out of place in a large group, but I didn't have it in me at this second to coddle her. I felt selfish and guilt churned in my gut.

There was one more person that I wanted to locate, because I didn't want him interruptin' Alice and I again. Michael was easy to locate, he was standin' with his Pa next to the church. He seemed to be lookin' for something, me probably but thankfully Alice had situated us right next to the large elm tree, blockin' us from his view.

"How long?" Alice asked suddenly.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with Edward?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, I mean I had figured it out yesterday but I had felt something for him since that first moment on the street when I had bumped into him.

So I answered her the best way I could. "A while."

"I figured," she said with a sigh. "I saw it all over both of you at the fair. I couldn't understand it then, but I do now."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked hopelessly.

"Have our hearts broken and hope that whoever our parents pick out for us, are decent fella's."

"So you think there is no hope then." I stated. I didn't have to ask her, I already knew the answer.

"Do you?" she asked sadly, turning her tear-filled eyes on me. "Do you really think your Pa is gonna give Edward the time of day? It's not like he is a normal fella, who could work to prove himself to your Pa. He is a Cullen, he has done horrible things, things that could them all hung for."

She had a point; Pa would shoot Edward on sight if he took a step onto our property. Well at least if Pa saw him on our property. He wouldn't even give him a chance to explain himself. If he knew that Edward had intentions with me, he would have me packed up and on the first wagon out of town. My Aunt Lizzie lived near Portland, Oregon and I knew Pa would ship me there without a thought if it would keep me safe.

"No, I know," I said to Alice's words. "Edward wants me to keep hope, but it's hard when I know there is none."

"What about Jasper and you. Are you going to just give up?"

She gave an unladylike snort to that. "Like I have a choice. I don't want to, but I don't see any other way."

"So you're not gonna see him anymore?" I asked. I tried to think about never seein' Edward again and it made me want to vomit. I couldn't fathom a life without him in it.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I know I shouldn't but I can't keep myself from him either. I love him so much, that I almost hate him."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I know that sounds mean, but I can't help it. If he had just left me alone, I wouldn't know that you could feel this way about someone else. I would have been content in marryin' someone else. But now that I do know, I can't help but feel sick about it. He owns my heart; I can't pledge it to another. I can't."

She was almost wailin' by the end of her statement. I rubbed a soothing hand down her arm.

"I understand how you feel," I said because I really did. If they had just left us alone, we would have been content. I would have convinced myself that Michael was good enough and married him. It would have been so easy.

But I didn't want easy anymore.

We sat there in silence for a long time before Mrs. Jensen called out for me.

"I've got to go," I said standin'.

"I'll try to come down to your house and visit this week," Alice said with a small smile. "I have a feelin' that we are gonna need each other."

I just nodded my head and started walkin' towards Mrs. Jensen. I took one last look at Alice, but she was starin' at the tree line with a lost look on her face, I could've sworn that I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pa," Ben bellowed out as soon as we were in the door.

"What's the matter," Pa said rushin' in from the kitchen. "Is someone hurt?"

He looked us all over frantically, lookin' for signs of injury.

"No," Ben rushed out. "You'll never guess who came to church today."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I nudged Abby towards the bedroom to go change. I didn't want her to hear this conversation.

"Go on and change," I told her sternly when she didn't move.

Pa noticed us standin' there and raised his hand to stop Ben from speakin'. "Why don't you join her," Pa said lookin' at me.

I wanted to argue with him, but decided against it because it would only earn me a sore backside.

"Yes, Pa," I muttered before pushin' Abby to the bedroom. Once we were around the corner, I shoved her into the room.

"Get your work dress out and start changing. I'm gonna fetch some water to wash up with."

Thankfully, she didn't argue with me, just turnin' to the wardrobe to pull out her clothes. I shut the door quietly, creepin' towards the front room.

"Which Cullen's?" Pa's voice reached me so I stopped where I was to listen.

"Um, I think it was the two youngest. Edward and Jasper," Ben said in an excited voice.

"They just came right in the church?"

"Yep, just walked right in like they owned the place."

"I'm surprised that the good Lord didn't strike them dead on the spot," Pa said in a hard voice. I was taken aback. I knew that Pa had some strong feelin's about the Cullen's but I didn't know it was this bad.

"I think everyone was surprised by that," Ben said with a chuckle.

"Did they cause a ruckus?"

"Nope, just sat in a pew at the back. Not a word out of either of them and they left right after Father Weber closed his sermon."

"Hmm, I wonder what brought them there." Pa said curiously. "They must be planning something."

"That's what all the men were sayin' after church. Mr. Stanley said that he heard that there was a large gold load comin' through in the next month or so, he figures that the Cullen's are gonna hit the train," Ben informed him.

"Suppose that sounds about right."

"Mr. Banner said we shouldn't stand for it, the Cullen's have caused enough problems. He thinks that we need to stop them before they have a chance," Ben said giddily.

Pa was quiet for a moment; I could almost see his brow crinkled up in thought. I couldn't help but hold my breath, waitin' for him to speak.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said, makin' about gasp aloud. "This town would be a whole lot better off without the Cullen's around."

**Gonna go hide now…Please only throw soft things at me, I don't handle pain well. **

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the massive delay! So many things happened at once, it was like a train wreck…but I'm back! To make up for it, I'll be updating again on Saturday and we should be back on track after that!**

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all-amazing and make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you!**

Last chapter:

Pa was quiet for a moment; I could almost see his brow crinkled up in thought. I couldn't help but hold my breath, waitin' for him to speak.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said, makin' about gasp aloud. "This town would be a whole lot better off without the Cullen's around."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked back to my bedroom in a daze, my heart breakin' with every step. The words Pa spoke put the final nail in my coffin of hope. There was no way that he would ever accept Edward, no amount of convincing was gonna work.

I stumbled through the door of the bedroom surprising a half-dressed Abby.

"Where's the water?" she asked confused.

"Huh?"

"The water you were gonna get to clean up with?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, that," Geez, I had completely forgotten about my little fib. "We'll wash up later."

She shrugged and started to dress herself in a plain work dress. I mindlessly set to the task of dressing myself; I plucked out a pale yellow dress and slipped on a clean apron. I was still tryin' to process what I had heard. If the town decided to go up against the Cullen's then Pa would side with them. He would help rid the town of the Cullen's… of Edward.

I fought the urge to vomit I needed fresh air.

"Sissy, are you okay?" Abby's small voice said.

"I'm fine," I said shakily.

"You sure?" she asked graspin' my hand with hers. "You look sick."

"I'm just gonna go get some air," I said pulling away from her and fleeing the room.

I made it outside faster than I thought possible, before I knew it, I was in the middle of the back yard suckin' in mouthfuls of air.

"You okay, Isabella?" Pa asked, steppin' out onto the porch.

"I'm fine," I said feebly. I'm sure he could tell that I was lyin', anyone with two eyes could see that something was wrong.

"You gonna get sick?"

"No," I said through another mouthful of air.

"'Kay," he said uncertainly. He seemed anxious, like when I started my womanly cycle. I was horrified when I had woken up with blood all over the sheets and on my legs. I never had anyone to explain things to me and I was certain that I was dyin'.

Pa busted into my room when he had heard my hollerin', only to see what I was screechin' about. He turned tail and ran. Well at least I thought he had, in all reality he went to Mrs. Jensen's place to get her to come talk to me. She came and helped me clean up and explained what I would be dealin' with from then on out.

The look on Pa's face now, was a lot like that morning.

"You wanna talk?" he asked awkwardly.

"About?"

"You know, um, boys," he was about stuttering.

I about choked on my breath. "No," I said adamantly.

"I know that these things can be confusin'," he said with a sigh walkin' closer to me. "Emotions are a funny thing and I know that I'm no help with all that. I just don't know what to say."

"I know that, Pa. You do a good job raisin' us."

"We can talk if you need," he said softly. "I'm here."

I felt my eyes start to burn with tears. I knew that my Pa cared for me, for all of us, but he rarely showed it with words. He was more of a show them with actions kind of guy. I looked at him for a moment, really looked.

I could see the concern in his eyes, questions that he wanted to ask, but didn't. He knew that the time was comin', he may have kept himself to the farm, but the whispers of gossip still found their way here. He had to have an idea of what Michael's intentions were.

"I know," I said softly. "I was actually hopin' that I could go see Mary Alice, we were talkin' at church and didn't get to finish our conversation."

I felt guilty about askin'. He was trying to be there for me and I was rejectin' him. I watched his face, waitin' to see the sign of disappointment. But instead of that, a look of relief passed over his features. It lessened my guilt a little.

"Of course you can. Just start supper before you go, Abby can finish up whatever you start," he said with a smile. "I'll get Toby hitched up for you."

"You don't have to bother with the wagon, Pa. I can ride horseback."

"Alright," he said. "I'll get him ready."

"Thanks, Pa," I said as I rushed back into the house.

It only took me a half of an hour to have supper prepared, I took Abby through what needed to be done and then I rushed from the house.

Just like Pa said, Toby was saddled and ready to go.

"He's ready for ya," Pa said steppin' out from the barn.

"Thanks," I hitched up my skirt and stepped into the stir up, swingin' my leg over the top of the horse.

"I..um…well," Pa stuttered. "I, well I heard the young Mister Newton escorted you into church today."

I felt the dread start creepin' through my stomach.

"He did," I said quietly.

"Alright," he said reaching' up to rub the back of his neck. "You, um, have a nice talk with Mary Alice and her Ma."

It was then that I realized why he was being so accommodatin' with me goin' to the Brandon's. Ben had told him about Michael's actions at church today and he thought I was worryin' myself over it.

"I will," I said getting ready to nudge Toby forward.

"He's a good man, Isabella," Pa's voice startled me.

"Who?"

"Michael Newton," he said with a look of confusion.

"Oh, he is," I said because he really was. He just wasn't right for me.

"He'll take good care of you," Pa said with a hint of sadness.

I just nodded my head because I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to yell out that Edward was a good man, and that he could take care of me also. But I didn't.

"Alright," he said after a moment. "Set for home before dark."

"Of course."

I enjoyed the ride to the Brandon's, the sun was warm on my skin and the fresh air helped clear my head. Before I knew it, the Brandon farm came into view. I made quick work of tyin' Toby up by the barn.

"Isabella," Mrs. Brandon's voice called from the back porch. "So nice to see you, girl."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brandon!" I said steppin' into the warm kitchen; I pulled my bonnet off my head.

"It's not often we see you for visits anymore," she said with a sad smile. I knew that she missed my mama a lot, those two were thick as thieves. We use to spend many of days in this kitchen.

"I had some free time; I thought I would come by and see Mary Alice."

"Well that is nice, she'll be glad to see you," she said smiling at me. She was elbow deep in dough, makin' bread from what I could tell. "She has been in such an odd mood lately; if I didn't know better I would think she was in love."

She followed that statement with a hearty chuckle. I laughed weakly along with her.

"She's out in the orchard, pickin' more fruit for pies and jams," she said noddin' her graying head towards the back woods. "You can find her out there."

"Thank you," I said brightly.

I walked across the fields towards the dense tree line. Anticipation settled in my gut, I remembered what Alice had said about her time in the orchard recently, I hoped that I wasn't going to be messin' up her afternoon.

My worries were soon appeased; as I stepped into a denser part of the trees to find Alice pickin' low hangin' fruit.

"Alice," I said startling her. She yelped loudly, droppin' her basket of fruit.

"Bella," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," I rushed forward to help her pick up her scattered apples.

"You gave me a fright," she said with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to, I should have made more noise walkin' up."

"It wouldn't have helped, I was lost in my own world," she reassured me.

"Alright then," I said pickin' up the last dropped fruit.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked turnin' to me. "Not that I mind of course, I just never see you outside of church anymore."

"I had some free time," I said weakly.

"You never have free time," she said with a giggle, floppin' down onto her behind, fruit pickin' forgotten for now.

I sat beside her, tucking my feet under me.

"I think Pa knew I needed some woman time."

She cocked her head to the side. "Something's botherin' you."

"Lots of things are botherin' me, Alice. You witness most of them."

"No, something more than Michael Newton and small town gossip," she said.

She was right of course, there was something more botherin' me.

"I overheard Pa and Ben talkin' after church," I said quietly lookin' down at my hands.

"And?" she asked gently, takin' one of hands in hers.

"They were talkin' about the Cullen's."

"Of course they were, them two being at church was big news."

"It wasn't just that," I sighed. I went on to relate the whole conversation that I had heard between Pa and Ben.

"Oh!" she gasped. Her hands dropped to the side, leavin' mine. "Do you think that they would lynch the whole lot of them?"

I didn't want to answer her, to say it aloud made it seem more real.

"I think that's their intentions."

"And your Pa would help?"

"Wouldn't yours?" I bit out more harshly then I meant to. It wasn't Alice, but the situation that was makin' me upset.

I saw her bottom lip tremble. "I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to get at you."

"It's not you, Bella. I know that my Pa would help. Actually, Mr. Banner was here the other night, stopped by right after supper wantin' to talk to Pa. I didn't think anything of it then, but now I wonder," she said her eyes unfocused, lost in a memory.

"You think he was here talkin' to your Pa about the Cullen's?"

"I think he's doing more than talkin', Bella. I think he's roundin' up a posse," she said softly.

"What do we do?" I exclaimed.

"What can we do, Bella?" she said anglin' her body towards me. "We're just girls; we have no power when it comes to these matters."

I didn't have anything to say back to her because I knew she was right. If I went to my Pa and told him not to hurt the Cullen's he would send me away, especially if he knew I was in love with one. But I knew one thing that we could do.

"We have to warn them," I said after a moment of thinking.

"I agree."

"But how?" I asked her.

"We go to their house," she said standin'.

"We go to their house?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yep."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked. I didn't like the look of determination on her face.

"We walk, of course," she said like it was that simple.

"And your parents?" I pointed out.

"I'll go tell Ma that we are gonna take a walk in the woods."

"And she'll just go along with that?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, Bella. My parents aren't as strict as your Pa."

I already knew that, Alice got away with a lot more than I ever did.

"Alright then, if we're gonna go we better hurry. I don't even know how to get to their house from here," I said standin'.

"I do," Alice said with a blush on her face.

"You've been there?" I asked in shock.

"No," she said quickly. "But Jasper walked me in that direction one day, wantin' me to know where to find him if I needed him.

"Let me go tell my mama our plans and I'll be right back," she took off in a dead run towards her house.

It seemed like only moments had passed before she was runnin' back through the trees to me.

"Okay, let's go," she said breathlessly.

We entered the tree line together, steppin' over fallen trees and small bushes. We walked a small way in silence, the sound of the wind in the trees and the birds chripin' our only company. But I knew Alice to well; she could never stay quiet for long.

"So, what are you gonna do about Michael?" she asked not falterin' in her steps.

Her words caused me to stumble though. Her tiny hand came out the help catch me.

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. "I should have given you a warnin'."

"No, it's alright, you just surprised me."

"So?" she prodded when I didn't expand on my answer.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You don't want to be with him?" she asked loudly.

"What?" I about shouted. "No! I just don't know how to tell him to go away."

"Well the best thing would have been to never say yes in the first place," she said smugly, as if it were that easy.

"Yeah, well I really didn't get much of a choice in the matter," I said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to the church fair in front of the town's ladies and made a point of talkin' to my Pa behind my back," I explained. "So like I said, I didn't have a choice."

"Oh Bella, I should have figured it was something like that," she said sadly.

I just nodded my head, before anything else could be said, Alice stopped in her tracks.

"Their house is just through that thicket," she said pointing to a large grouping of trees.

"I didn't realize how close they were to you," I said amazed.

"Yeah, well now that I think of it, I'm sure that is why Mr. Banner was talkin' to my Pa. These woods would make it easier on ambushin' the brothers."

"You're probably right," I said in wonderment. "They would have the right amount of coverage comin' this way."

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

We walked through the denser trees until they broke free into a large field. There was a lot of land here, more than the Newton's even owned. The fields were overgrown, untouched by a plow or a hand. In the far field to the right, there were at least a dozen or so horses grazin', no fence holdin' them in. I didn't notice Edward's horse there though.

I followed closely behind Alice, my eyes flickerin' here and there until they landed on a large house. It must have once been quite a remarkable sight, the large windows and wrap around porch, but now it sat just as dilapidated and untouched as the fields. Shutters were hangin' on one nail, just winds touch from fallin' to the ground. Windows looked to be broken and then patched up with boards.

I couldn't believe anyone lived here, let alone Edward.

"Is this is?" I asked in shock.

"I think so, I don't see any other house around," Alice said still walkin'. "Though I don't see how anyone lives here."

We had gotten close to the front porch then, the house lookin' worse the closer we got. Before I had a chance to say anything, the front door swung open and we were starin' down the open end of a shotgun.

"You have five seconds to explain yourselves before I put a bullet in your heads," A gruff voice called from the doorway.

**Gonna go hide now…Please only throw soft things at me, I don't handle pain well. J**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all amazing and make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polis each chapter up to shine just for you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

We had gotten close to the front porch then, the house lookin' worse the closer we got. Before I had a chance to say anything, the front door swung open and we were starin' down the open end of a shotgun.

"You have five seconds to explain yourselves before I put a bullet in you heads," A gruff voice called from the doorway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I won't repeat myself, explain yourselves," The menacing voice said. The figure stepped forward into the light and my heart sunk into my stomach.

It was the injun, Jacob Black.

His menacing black eyes were trained on Alice and me. I felt Alice trembling beside me and I didn't need to look at her to know that she wasn't going to say anything.

So it was up to me then.

"I'm lookin' for Edward Cullen," I tried but failed to keep the tremble out of my voice.

The gun didn't waver at all when he answered. "Why?"

"It's personal."

A loud chuckle left his throat, but the gun stayed still. It was in that moment, I realized how deadly he really was.

"There's no such thing as personal here, darlin'. If you don't want a bullet in your purty little head, than you'll tell me what you want with Edward."

I realized that I had to give him something. "I just needed to talk to him."

"About," he almost sounded bored now and that made me scared.

"It's..uh..well…it's," I stammered. I didn't want to tell him about what was going on in town. I was fearful with what he would do with that information.

"Personal. I get it," he said lowerin' the gun a little. "You Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I am."

The gun lowered the rest of the way and he took a few steps in our direction. He had a smile on his face, but the meanness never left his eyes keeping me on edge.

"You sure did grow up nice," he said givin' me a wide grin. I noticed that he was missin' the majority of the teeth on the top. "Last time I saw you, you were just a gangly little thing with stringy brown hair but now, you look like a woman."

I didn't like the look on his face. It made me take an involuntary step backwards, pullin' Alice with me.

He laughed heartily at my reaction. "You have nothing to fear, girlie. You're Edward's gal, he'd shot me in the head if I even thought about touchin' ya."

If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't. I couldn't imagine Edward shootin' anyone, but the way Jacob said it didn't come off as a joke.

He was serious.

"Speakin' of Edward, is he here?" I asked keeping my voice steady this time.

"Nope."

The disappointment that I felt showed on my face. I was hopin' to see him; it hadn't even crossed my mind that he wouldn't be home.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Alice asked finally breakin' herself free for her fear. It probably help that the gun wasn't pointed at us anymore.

"Sure do," he said with a wicked smile.

We stood there for a beat, waitin' for him to tell us. He didn't.

"And where would he be?" I finally asked frustrated with this whole situation.

"He's at his brothers."

"Don't his brothers live here?" I asked in confusion.

"Just Edward, Jasper and James."

"Not Emmett?" I asked surprised. I had thought they had all lived together.

"Not since he got himself hitched," he said bitterly.

"Oh, I figured that he moved her right in with them."

"Does it look like a woman lives here?" he asked with a chuckle, his free hand motionin' to the dilapidated house.

"No."

"Well one doesn't live here. Follow that path over there, you'll come to their house" he said pointing his finger in the direction of a well beat path on the side of the house.

Alice started walkin' towards it but I stopped her. I didn't trust this man and I wasn't gonna just walk into the dark woods just because he said so.

"You have nothing to fear, I was serious when I said I would be dead if I did something to you. I'm not sendin' y'all into some trap," he spat out.

I just nodded my head and pulled Alice along to the trail head. I realized that Jacob had every opportunity to hurt us as we were. There was no one around for miles; he didn't need to lead us into the woods to do something.

Once we were out of his sight, Alice's whole body sagged with relief.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever been through," she said, her voice still shaky with fear. "Do you think he's gonna follow us?"

"He may," I said pickin' up the pace a little. "But I don't think he'll do anything. He seemed pretty serious about being dead if he did."

Alice hummed in agreement. We didn't walk long before we came to a small clearing' that held a tiny but nice house. It was painted white with red trim and a tiny garden of flowers around the edges of it.

We hadn't stepped very far into the clearing when a voice called out.

"Well what do we have here?" James Cullen asked walking from around the side of the house. The sight of him caused more fear in me than lookin' down the open end of Jacob Black's shotgun. James was a bad man, you could tell by just lookin' at him. "What are you two purty girls doin' wanderin' around the woods all by yourselves. There are bad things in these woods."

He had the most sinister smile on his face; it sent chills down my spine. Alice gripped my hand so tightly that I winced in pain.

"We're lookin' for Edward and Jasper," I somehow managed to get out.

"You don't need those fella's, there's enough of me to go around," he said drawin' himself closer to us.

"No thank you," Alice said strongly.

"What if I'm not givin' you a choice?" he said with a small chuckle. He was only a few feet from us at that point.

I was on the verge of a scream, between James and Jacob Black, I was my nerves were frayed. But before I had a chance to open my mouth, the front door on the small house flung open and a familiar figure stepped out.

I felt my whole being sag in relief at the sight.

"James, what's goin' on?" Edward called out walkin' towards us.

James sent us one more evil grin before flippin' around to face his brother.

"Well I was just out here enjoyin' a smoke, when I thought I spied to wood fairies emergin' from the trees," he said smoothly.

Edward stopped a few feet from us. "And were you harassin' them?"

"Me?" he said with a chuckle. "Never."

Edward took in Alice and I, I'm sure seein' the terrified expressions on our faces.

"Of course you," he said with a chuckle. "You forget that I know you."

He dismissed James then with a wave of his hand.

"I'll see you two lasses later," James said, tossin' another smile our way before disappearin' down the path that Alice and I had come.

"Did he frighten you?" Edward asked closing the distance between us. His hand came to rest upon my cheek.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

"My brother means no harm. He just likes to have a little fun, he doesn't seem to get that no one else enjoys his sense of humor."

He chuckled humorlessly for a second, his eyes lookin' in the direction that James had just left.

"He knows who you are and he wouldn't lay a finger on ya."

His words reminded me of what Jacob had said about Edward shootin' him if he touched me. I wanted to ask him if that was true, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, his eyes comin' back to rest on me. "Not that I'm not happy to see ya, I'm just surprised. How did you find Emmett's house?"

"Jacob Black pointed us in the right direction," Alice said breakin' into the conversation.

Edward's eyes darkened for a second. "Was he helpful?"

"Yes, he told us where to find you," I said, carefully leavin' out the part about the gun in our face.

"And pointed a gun at us," Alice piped in. I could have shot her myself.

"He did what?" Edward exploded, causin' Jasper to come runnin' from the house.

"What's all the commotion about…Oh, Alice," He said stopping in his tracks. "Why didn't you tell me the girls were here?"

"Because I was too busy beatin' our brother off of them and then finding' out that Black pointed a gun at them," Edward seethed between clenched teeth.

"He what?" Jaspers calm voice was gone, replaced by one that was as hard as rock. I noticed that his right hand twitched towards the holster that was strapped to his waist.

This was goin' to get out control fast.

"He didn't know it was us," I protested.

"I don't care," Edward grunted. "He shouldn't have done that."

"Once he realized who we were, he lowered the weapon," Alice interjected. "He was perfectly helpful after that."

"And really it was our own fault for wanderin' onto private property without permission or notice," I added.

Edward and Jasper seemed to relax a little then, but not much. "I'm still gonna have a word with him about it," Edward said.

I didn't argue with him about it because I knew it would do me no good. I came here for two reasons and now that one of them was standin' in front of me, I needed to take care of the other.

"My Pa thinks I'm at Alice's."

He chuckled softly at my words. "I figured he didn't know you were here."

"No, he doesn't. Alice and I needed to tell y'all something."

"What's that?" Jasper asked finally tearin' his eyes away from Alice.

Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pullin' me tight against him.

"Sorry, I can't see you standin' here in front of me and not touch ya," he offered quietly. His words caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"It's alright," I replied givin' him a huge smile. I wanted to touch him from the moment he walked into the church this morning.

I looked from Edward towards Jasper only notice that he had wrapped Alice up his arms too. She had the most blissful look on her face; I hadn't seen Alice look this relaxed in weeks.

"I overheard my Pa and brother talking' after church," I said. "Ben, my brother, told my Pa that the town is roundin' up a posse."

"And?" Jasper asked in a bored tone.

"They're roundin' up a lynchin' posse," I tried to spell it out for them. Neither Jasper nor Edward was reactin' the way I had expected them to.

When neither of them said anything, Alice blurted out "To lynch you all."

"And you were worried about me?" Edward asked turnin' me to face him.

"Of course I was, but you don't seem to be," I huffed.

"And how did you expect him to react?" he asked with that crooked smile on his face.

"Be angry or something, I don't know! I thought you would do more then stand there smiling cause I'm worried about you!"

"Yeah," Alice echoed me.

"We already know about their plans," Jasper said.

Well that explains that.

"How?" I asked lookin' up at Edward.

"Some of the town's men folk get loose lipped at the saloon. Get a few drinks into them and they slip all of their secrets," he explained with a hard look on his face.

"And they flat out told you about this?" I asked in shock.

"Well, they didn't tell any of us. But we know people who know people," he admitted. He had a slightly guilty look on his face, one that I didn't understand.

I gave him a confused look.

"Victoria," he offered, his head lowerin' a little.

_Awe, the saloon girls. I guess men would feel safe slippin' their secrets to a harmless woman._

I just nodded my head. I tried not to be jealous of the fact that he talks to her, that he probably sees all of the girls at the saloon more than his is able to see me.

"Hey now," he said bringing his fingers under my chin to tilt my face back up to his.

I noticed then that Alice and Jasper had walked away, standin' by the porch. I was glad to have a few moments alone.

"It's not like that," he said pullin' my attention back to him. "She told James a few days ago when he was down at the Saloon."

"I didn't think anything," I offered lamely.

"Well, I just wanted you to know. I haven't been to the Saloon since the last time you saw me there."

My eyes snapped up to his in surprise.

"You haven't?"

"No, I have done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, things that make me bad. But when I'm with you, you make me feel like I could be good or you make me good," he rushed out. "Crap, this isn't comin' out right. I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that I know I don't deserve you."

"Edward," I started to dispute him but he stopped me.

"No, Bella let me finish. I'm not good, but I want to be for you. I just need the chance to prove it."

"Oh Edward," I sighed. "You've already proved that you are good, at least to me you are."

He pulled me close to him then, wrappin' his arms around me in a hug.

"You mean so much to me," he murmured.

We stood there for a moment in silence, just holdin' onto each other. After a moment, he stepped back, so he could look down at me.

"I want you to come meet my brother and his wife."

My heart started beatin' fast at his words. Emmett Cullen was the meanest of the brothers, at least that's what everyone says, and the thought of being in the same room as him made me more then nervous.

"Okay," I squeaked out.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," he said with a small chuckle. He always seemed to know exactly what I was feelin'.

"Okay," I repeated dumbly.

"Emmett is all bark and no bite. Rose on the other hand is just lovely, she's going to be so happy to have some ladies to visit with," he said givin' me a reassuring smile. "She has no one but us here, no female company at all."

I felt a little better at his words. I knew what it was like to be lackin' in womenfolk department.

"Alright," I said lookin' towards Jasper and Alice, they seemed to be getting ready to head inside too.

"Before we go, I need to do one thing," he said suddenly.

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me again, pullin' me tight to his chest. I fought the gasp that bubbled up in my throat. It was a good kind of gasp though.

Before I had, a chance to question him, his head lowered and he firmly pressed his lips to mine.

_Oh!_

**Oh! Indeed….got to love some smooches! So who's seen Breaking Dawn part 1? Not me ****L**** but tomorrow I will! Yay! Soooo excited…I'm sure you all understand that! Leave me a review and tell me how much you loved the movie and this chapter ;) **

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the epic lack of updates in the last few weeks…I won't bore you with the details, but life got hectic. Oh! You want to hear the details: His is a mesh up of what happened: Sick-kids sick-husband sick (he was the biggest pain about it too)-Thanksgiving-Christmas shopping-sick again-Breaking Dawn movie!-work blah-Disney on ice-Work party-my grandparents 50****th**** wedding anniversary-family in town… ****J**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved everyone of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polis each chapter up to shine just for you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

Before I had, a chance to question him, his head lowered and he firmly pressed his lips to mine.

_Oh!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before I had a chance to really enjoy his lips pressed to mine, he pulled away.

"As much as I love to stand here and kiss you all day, we better get inside. Emmett isn't very patient, I fear we have only moments before his is bustin' his way through the door," he said givin' me a crooked smile.

I felt a nervous chill go down my spine at the thought of his massive brother bustin' through anywhere.

"Come on," he said pullin' us towards the house.

We followed Jasper and an equally nervous lookin' Alice through the front door.

"It's about time you brought those ladies inside, I was getting ready to come out and do it myself," a bell like voice came from the back of the house. "Make yourselves at home; I'm just putting some tea on."

Edward tugged me toward an overly stuffed settee, helping ME to sit before takin' the place beside me.

My eyes wandered around the living room, takin' in my surroundings.

It was lovely in here. I would have never guessed an outlaw lived here. The furniture was all done in light wood and soft pinks. Little porcelain figurines graced the mantle of the fireplace and in the corner, there sat a nicely polished upright piano.

I felt myself relaxin'; it was hard being nervous when you were surrounded by such lovely things.

"Emmett," the bell like voice called out again. "Your brothers brought company."

"What?" a gruff voice called out from another direction, I was assuming it was from the bedroom area. A large form came out from the doorway there, pullin' on his shirtsleeves as he went.

I quickly diverted my eyes, my cheeks bloomin' with a blush at seein' a man in such undress. Edward nudged me and I knew that it was safe to look again.

"I thought you two had left," Emmett said grumpily, foldin' his large frame into a pink stuffed chair by the fireplace. I was thankful that he was now covered.

"We just went out to fetch our girls," Jasper said smoothly, graspin' Alice's small hand in his.

"And you thought to just bring them here?" he asked harshly, I felt my whole body flinch at his tone. Edward stealthily turned his body to shield mine. I couldn't be sure if he had done it on purpose or not.

"Why wouldn't we?" Edward asked tensely.

"Because we don't need no more trouble and these two spilt tales are full of it," his whole body leaned forward, the pink chair groanin' from his weight shift.

Edward jumped up from his seat at his words. "You will watch how you talk about Bella."

"Or you are gonna do what?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"What I have to."

"Is that a threat, brother," the smile slipped from Emmett's face.

"Take it how you will, I will not stand for anyone talkin' about Bella in such a way," Edward said, his whole body was tense. Just as I was about to reach out for him, hopin' to calm him, the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen stepped out from the kitchen carryin' a tray of china teacups.

Her blonde hair was pulled up on top of her head, cascading down her back in perfect finger curls. Wide blue eyes took in the situation, not seemin' to miss a thing. Her body was encased in the softest lookin' emerald green satin that I had ever seen. Black lace wound around the collar of her dress. I had never seen a woman look like this before. My own eyes flickered down to my pale yellow work dress and I had to work hard not to cringe at the sight. It was clean and whole, but there wasn't anything pretty about it. My own plain brown hair was plaited down my back, probably half hangin' out by now, between the ride here and the walk through the woods.

I pulled my eyes back up to the woman.

"Emmett Jebidiah Cullen, you better not be being rude to the only company we have ever had," she said sternly. Her cornflower blue eyes trained on her husband.

"Rosie, I'm just telling the boys that it's not a good idea to be bringin' anyone around here," he said softy, the harshness completely gone out of his voice.

"I have not had one female caller since you moved me here and you better not be runnin' off the only ones that I'm gonna get," she said with a stamp of her foot.

It was in that moment that I could see how lonely she was. My heart ached for her for a moment, I may have been without my mama, but I still had my Pa, siblings, and even Alice. She was out here surrounded by a group of men.

"Rosie," he said with a sigh.

Her mouth twisted into a tight bud and I could see the tears startin' to well up in her eyes. Emmett must have noticed it to, because his whole body sagged in defeat.

"How could I say no to you?" He said givin' her a smile. He then turned his head towards Jasper and Edward. "But if this comes back to hurt my Rosie, I will take it out on you both."

"Everything is goin' to be fine," Jasper said calmly, he seemed to take it all in stride.

My hand finally finished its way to Edward, wrappin' itself around his wrist and tuggin' him a little.

His head turned to look at me, takin' in my frightened expression.

"Sorry, darlin'," he said givin' me a tight smile. He folded himself back down onto the settee with me.

Rose went about passin' out teacups, smiling at everyone and makin' polite comments. When she got to me, she gave a small smile.

"You're just as lovely as Edward said you were," She said handin' me the dainty cup.

"Thank you," I said with a blush.

She walked over to Emmett and settled herself on a footstool by him.

"Where did James go?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Back towards the main house," Jasper informed him, takin' a sip from his tea. It was almost laughable watchin' these three tough men sit on pale pink furniture, sippin' tea from dainty bone china. I kept the laugh to myself, not wantin' to cause more trouble.

"I don't like any of you wanderin' around by yourselves," Emmett said in an annoyed voice. His eyes flickered over to Edward, almost as if they were havin' a silent conversation.

"Actually that is what brought Bella and Alice here today," Edward said sittin' his cup on the table in front of us. "Bella overheard her Pa talkin' about the posse."

"Did you?" Emmett asked, turning his black eyes onto me. "And your first thought was to run here and tell us."

"To tell Edward," I corrected him. "I need him to be safe." My last words came out in a whisper, my face heatin' up at my admission.

"Is that so," Emmett muttered thoughtfully. One of his thick fingers came up to tape against his chin. "Things are startin' to heat up."

"This isn't the first time this has happened," Jasper interrupted him.

"No, it's not. But this is time is different, I feel it in my blood," he said with a sigh. "Rose, why don't you take the girls in the other room, I need to talk to my brothers alone."

"Of course," she said givin' him a smile. "I have some dresses that would look just lovely on you two, why don't we go to my room and have some girl time."

She shot a wink in Edward's direction makin' my stomach clenched in jealously. He just grinned at her actions makin' me even more confused, before I had a chance to dwell on it anymore Alice was pullin' me off the settee.

"I'll be right here," Edward said, givin' me a reassuring smile.

Alice and I followed Rose down the hallway and into a rather large bedroom, much larger than the one that I shared with my siblings.

The walls were painted a light blue and the softest ivory satin blanket covered a very large bed.

"This is lovely," Alice breathed out taking in her surroundings. Her tiny fingers tracing along the fine blanket.

"Thank you," Rosalie said beamin'. "It was a wedding gift from my grandmother. She hand stitched the whole thing."

I was a little nervous to sit on her bed, but besides an ivory satin wingback chair, there was nowhere else to sit.

I gingerly lowered myself onto the edge of her bed, pullin' Alice with me. Rose set herself on the ivory chair.

"It's so nice to finally meet the two of you," she said after a moment. "I've heard so much about you both."

"You have?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Of course," Rosalie said with a giggle. "Those two men have stars in their eyes when it comes to the both of you. They don't talk about it in front of their brothers, of course, heaven forbid they do that, but for some reason, they feel comfortable bearing their souls to me. I figure it has to do with the fact that they don't remember their mother, never had a sister, so this all new to them."

"But enough about them, I have been without lady company for too long, I want to hear about you two."

Alice regaled Rosalie with stories about growin' up an only child on a fruit farm. Rosalie seemed to be genuinely interested in everything Alice was sayin'.

"And you Bella?" She asked once Alice was finished.

"I'm not very interestin'," I said with a blush.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, I live on a farm. Pa grows wheat and corn with the help of my younger brother, Benjamin. I take care of the house and my younger sister, Abigail. That's it."

"And your mother?" She asked.

"My mother died seven years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Rosalie said with a gasp. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, really," I assured her. "It's been a long time now; I barely remember what it was like before she went."

"Can I ask what she died from?" she asked seriously. Her voice was sympathetic and caring. "If it's not to nosey, of course."

"No, it's fine," I assured her again. "She had a hard time birthin' my sister Abby; it took it out of her. She fought hard for a few weeks and we thought that she was gonna be fine, but one night she woke with a ragin' fever and that was it. The doc tried everything her could to help, but it just wasn't meant to be."

"It must have been hard, losing your mother like that and having a young baby to take care of," she said with a hint of admiration in her tone.

"It was, but Abby needed me and that was that," I said simply. "But enough about me, what was your life like before you married Emmett?"

I swiftly turned the conversation away from me, I didn't like the attention for one thing and or another it hurt to remember the days followin' my mama's death.

"I was raised in Yakima," she said with a wistful sigh. "My mother and father were betrothed to each other at a young age. Both came from money, so it was a nice match for everyone involved."

The expression on her face remained tense, like she was forcin' the words out.

"Once they were married, my father thought that moving out west would be an adventure. He had never been further west than Chicago you see. So he packed my mother up, protests and all, and moved her to a grand house in Vancouver. It was one of the nicest in town, still is. They tried for years to have a baby, but it just didn't seem to be working. My mother of course was embarrassed by this; it is one of a woman's main jobs to have a baby.

Just when they thought it wouldn't happen, my mother conceived me. She was never more proud. But the pregnancy was hard on her and delivering me about killed her," Her blue eyes flickered me to quickly before shiftin' back to her hands.

"The doctor told her that there would be no more children, she wouldn't survive another birthing. So they just had me and because of that reason, they kept me in a bubble. I wasn't allowed much freedom; I held my mother's hand when I walked, even up to a year ago. I never thought anything different about it. It was just the way it was."

She stopped for a second, takin' a lungful of air.

"About a year ago a man started comin' to my house. He was handsome and rich, something all parents want for their daughter. But there was something about him; Royce was his name, that just didn't it right with me.

Part of it could have been that he was my father's age, but mostly I think it was the look in his eyes when he looked at me. It wasn't right. I tried to talk to my mother about it, but she shushed me every time insisting that I was just nervous about having a man's attention. I knew the night that he and my father spent half the evening in the library talking, that this was it. He was going to ask for my hand and my father would say yes.

And he did," she breathed out softly.

I barely held in the gasp in that wanted to escape. If she was engaged to another man, how did she end up in Forks with Emmett? Did he kidnap her? Was she being held here against her will?

She must have noticed the confused look on my face because she squared her shoulders and continued.

"Emmett saved me?" She said.

"He what?" Alice chimed in, echoin' my thoughts.

"He saved me," she repeated. I tried to wipe the look of disbelief off my face. "I know that Emmett can come across as, well a bit gruff. But that just a front that he puts up. He is quite caring and nice when he wants to be. He's just very protective of the things and people that he cares for."

"How did he save you?" Alice asked.

A soft smile came across her face then. "One night Royce escorted me to a town dance, it was a lovely evening for the most part but I was anxious. Royce was acting funny, clinging to me and keeping me in his sights at all time, at first I just thought that he was obeying my mother and father, they were also the same way with me in public, but after awhile I realized that he was drunk.

When it came time to walk me home, he was not himself at all. It was the first time in my whole entire life that I was scared. We were about a block away from my house, when all of a sudden Royce pulled me into a dark alley. I froze. I thought at first that he had just taken a short cut, but when he pressed me up against a wall and started pulling and tugging at my clothes, I knew that he was going to hurt me."

She stopped for a second, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"It's alright if you can't go on," I said quietly.

"No, it's okay," her voice came a lot stronger than I thought it would. "It's just hard talking about this part."

"Of course," Alice chimed in.

"He got the front of my dress ripped open," her fingers came up to trace an imaginary line down the front of her green bodice. "I was struggling with all my might. It didn't seem to help much, Royce is at least twice my size and he had me pinned. So I tried screaming, that didn't last long before he hit me right in the mouth. It shocked me so bad that I shut up. I couldn't believe what he had done.

Just as he was getting ready to hurt me morally, I heard the voice of an angel from behind him. The voice yelled at him and made him stop hurting me. Once Royce's hands dropped from my shoulders, I slumped to the ground in relief. I heard them scuffling but I couldn't watch I tried desperately to get my dress situated around me. It was nearly impossible. I didn't look up until I felt someone crouch down in front of me.

I flinched back in surprise when he went to place his coat around my shoulders. He just kept repeating that he wasn't going to hurt me and that I was safe now. I believed him."

"Why?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I could just tell that he was telling the truth," Rose said simply. "I guess I don't need to tell you that it was Emmett that saved me, that should be obvious. He helped me up off the ground and swooped up me into his arms before I had a chance to protest. It was only then that I noticed that his brothers had Royce detained, between the three of them they had a good hold on him. Not that they needed all three of them, he was about knocked out cold by then.

I gave Emmett directions to my house and he carried me home, his brothers lugging Royce behind us. My mother about had a fit when she came to the door. At first, she thought that the Cullen's had attacked us, but after listening to my protests, she finally believed that they had saved me. They called the police at once and Royce was arrested."

"That's a relief," I said.

"It was for a moment," she said with a bitter chuckle. "But once Royce was gone, my parents tuned on me. Wanting to know what I had done to make Royce act that way. It didn't matter how much I protested, they were convinced that I had caused this and now I was tainted by what he had done. It didn't matter that Emmett and his brothers denied that Royce had, had a chance to morally damage me. They didn't believe it."

"Oh no," Alice cried out. "How could they not believe you?"

"It was easier for them that way I think," she said after a moment. "If they believed me, than they would have to look at themselves and they kind of man that they had let into our house, into my life.

So my parents started making plans right then and there to send me off to a convent. It would replenish my soul to be doing Gods work, they decided. I was to shocked to speak, but thankfully, Emmett wasn't. He told my parents that he wouldn't let them send me off like some sort of used trash and that he wanted to marry me.

I couldn't believe it, there was no way that this man could want me. All bloody and beat up, my mortal soul hanging in the balance of things. But he did, he convinced my parents to let him marry me and they did. The justice of the peace was called and before the day ended I was Rosalie Cullen."

Alice and I sat there in shock, not sure what to say. If I didn't hear this story from the source I would never believe it, Emmett Cullen was a savior.

"Are you happy?" Alice blurted out but then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, that was rude."

"No, it's fine," Rose said with a chuckle. "I could see why you would ask that. I was attacked by one man and married off to a complete stranger all in one night.

But, yes, I have never been this happy before. It was scary at first, especially being surrounded my nothing but men, but now I just feel safe and loved. I wouldn't ask for anything else. Well, maybe a few women to visit with, but I don't need to wish for that any longer do I?"

Alice and I both shook our heads at the same time, causin' all three of us to laugh.

"Now that, that's out of the way, it's time to get down to business," Rose said with a clap of her hands and look of complete glee on her face.

Business to Rose was makin' Alice and I try on every dress in her closet. She seemed to pay more attention to me, than Alice. She would tug on the fabric and lift the skirt to match my height, pull it around my bodice a bit, the whole time mutterin' to herself. It was almost as if she was memorizing my shape or something.

Before I knew it, the sun started lowerin' in the sky.

"Alice," I said after getting my dress back on. "We should be goin'."

Her eyes darted to the window, takin' in the darkenin' sky.

"You're right."

"I'm sure the boys are finished by now," Rose said, pullin' open her bedroom door and headin' back out into the front room. Alice and I followed dutifully behind her.

By the time we entered the room, the brothers were just sittin' there in silence.

"Alice and I have to head out," I said after a moment of awkward silence.

That caused both Edward and Jasper to react. They both jumped to their feet.

"I didn't realize so much time had passed," Edward said rushin' to my side.

"I know," I said feelin' a twinge of disappointment at not getting to spend more time with him.

"Can I walk you back?" He asked shyly, his head dippin' down a bit.

I looked over at Alice but all I saw was her backside disappearin' out the door behind Jasper. I guess he made her the same offer.

"Sure," I said quietly. "I'm goin' to Alice's."

He reached out and grabbed my hand with his.

"It was lovely to meet you, Rosalie," I said givin' her a big smile.

"You too," she gushed steppin' forward to wrap me into an awkward hug since Edward refused to let go of my hand. "Please feel welcome to come and visit any time."

"I will," I said with a smile when she released me.

"Nice to meet you too, Emmett," I threw in as an after thought. I didn't want to be rude.

"You too," he said brusquely. I tried not to cringe at his tone but it was hard.

Edward led me from the house and started towards the path in the woods. We didn't get very far before he stopped abruptly.

"Just a second," He said releasing my hand.

"Okay," I replied with a confused smile.

He stepped off the path, disappearin' behind some bushes. I couldn't figure out what he was doin'. Before I had a chance to really dwell on it, he reappeared, his left hand hid behind his back.

"What are you doin'?" I asked with a laugh.

He didn't reply, just walked towards me with that crooked smile on his face. Before I could question him again, his hand came out and presented me with a perfect white daisy.

**So… What did you think? I really want to know.**

**I did get to see "Breaking Dawn", I went opening weekend. Well Sunday of opening weekend but still. I LOVED it. I thought they did an amazing job with it!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polis each chapter up to shine just for you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

He stepped off the path, disappearin' behind some bushes. I couldn't figure out what he was doin'. Before I had a chance to really dwell on it, he reappeared, his left hand hid behind his back.

"What are you doin'?" I asked with a laugh.

He didn't reply, just walked towards me with that crooked smile on his face. Before I could question him again, his hand came out and presented me with a perfect white daisy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*

Before I knew it, it was midweek. As I sat in the garden, pullin' carrots, I thought about my walk through the woods with Edward. He was so charmin', delightin' me with stories of his childhood. He had me in stitches by the time we finally caught up with Alice and Jasper. We choose not to join them though, keeping ourselves a few paces behind them.

But sadly the walk was short and before I knew it we were on the edge of the forest, Alice's fruit tree's within seeing distance. Edward embraced me without embarrassment and placed a dozen soft kisses against my lips.

"I wish we had more time together," he said quietly.

"Me too." I really did, it was getting harder and harder to leave him.

"I'll figure out a way to see you this week," he said before kissin' me one last time.

Jasper and Edward watched as Alice and I made our way through the fruit trees before disappearin' from their sight.

The sound of Abby walkin' up on me brought me back to my surroundings.

"Sissy," she said when she was close enough.

"Yes, Abby," I looked up at her with a smile.

"You have a visitor."

"Oh," I said with surprise looking down at my dirt-covered skirt. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Newton," she answered giving me a teasin' smile. I felt my gut clench. What is with those Newton's just showing up whenever they wanted?

"Alright," I said standing, trying but failing to clean the skirt with my hands. "Would you please sit her in the front room and offer her a drink while I clean myself up."

"Of course, sissy," she said turnin' on her heel and headin' into the house.

I rushed over to the waterspout, hurriedly pumpin' the handle to clean myself up. The water was cool and refreshin' after spending so many hours in the hot sun. Once I managed to clean all of the dirt off my hands and arms, I cupped my hands to splash my face.

I snuck into the house through the back door, tryin' to be quiet when I heard Mrs. Newton's voice comin' from the front room. She was regaling Abby with a story about her garden. I was glad to see that Abby wasn't being her usual shy self. She always seemed to hide away when we had visitors.

Once in my room, I yanked off my soiled dress and pulled on a clean white one. It was a nicer dress, one that I would have worn to church. The soft cotton felt good against my warm skin. I quickly unbraided my hair and re-plaited it. It wouldn't do to have a bunch of strands poking out everywhere.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, finding nothing out of place I rushed from the room.

Mrs. Newton was still talkin' about her roses and Abby was sittin' across from her smiling politely. I was glad to see that Mrs. Newton had a glass of lemonade clutched in her plump hand. Abby was really startin' to grow up and take responsibility. It made my guilt about marryin' lessen knowin' that Abby would be able to take care of Pa and herself.

_But who do you think you'll be marryin?" _My inner thoughts reminded me. As the way things were now, I would never be a Cullen

"Mrs. Newton, how do you do?" I asked with a small curtsey.

"Well, Isabella," she gave a grand smile. "You look lovely. I am wonderful, my dear, but there is no need to be callin' me Mrs. Newton please call me Jane."

"Of course," I said givin' her a small smile. I noticed Abby shift uncomfortably in her chair. She was startin' to bristle at being proper.

"Abby why don't you go finish up in the garden," I told her, thinking about the row of carrots that still needed to be pulled.

She just nodded her head and rushed from the room. I placed myself on her seat, placin' my hands in my lap.

"The weather is sure lovely, isn't it?" she asked, lookin' towards the front windows.

"It is," I answered her. "Makes the garden just burst with life." I took great pride in my flowerbeds and they looked unusually splendid this year.

"It surely does, I was just telling your sister about the wonderful roses that I had this year," she chattered. "The biggest blooms in a decade for sure."

"Sounds lovely, I'm sure they're a sight to see," I said politely, really wantin' her to get the point of her visit but knew it would be rude to ask. I had so many chores to complete today; I didn't have much time to dally.

"Well then, we'll have to plan a visit," she said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "Maybe this Sunday after church services, of course if that's alright with your pa."

I was without words. I really wanted to tell her no; that I was hopin' to find a way to see Edward Cullen again this Sunday. But that wouldn't go over so well. I had nothin' to say but yes, anything else would be rude and I was never to be rude to guests.

"I'll have to talk to my Pa about it," I said in a resigned voice. I didn't need to talk to Pa to know what he was gonna say, he may not be ready for me to marry off but he wasn't a stupid man and the Newtons are good people.

"You do that, I'll send Teddy by later tomorrow to confirm everything," she said cheerfully, her bosom pretty much heavin' with excitement. Teddy is the little Negro boy that works in their fields, his kin abandoned him when he was just a babe, Mrs. Newton took him in and gave his life a purpose. "I should be on my way; Mr. Newton gets fussy when supper is late."

"Of course," I said standin'. "It was nice of you to visit."

"The pleasure was all mine, I know that you are without a mama and I would like to be that to you, if you'll let me," she said genuinely. If her tone weren't so genuine, I would have been taken aback by her words. No one could ever replace my mama.

"Thank you," it came out more as a question than a statement, I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll see you Sunday at the services, if your Pa is welcomin' with our plans, let him know that you can ride with us in our carriage after church and one of us with escort you home."

"Of course," I said leadin' her to the door. "That is awfully nice of you."

"Psht," she said with a giggle. "We are almost family, you know."

I almost choked on my tongue. I didn't want to agree with her, so I just held the door open to let her out.

"Goodbye now, Isabella," she said over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Jane."

*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*

I pussyfooted around askin' when Pa came in. I served his dinner, cleaned the kitchen, helped Abby get ready for bed, even went out and fed the pigs. It wasn't until Pa brought up Mrs. Newton himself that I relayed her message.

"Was that the Newton carriage I saw out front earlier?" He asked from his seat by the front window.

"Yes, Mrs. Newton came by for a visit," I said lookin' up from the mendin' I was doin'.

"That's nice."

"It was," I lied.

"Was she just visitin' or was she here for another reason?" Pa asked after a moment.

"She wants me to come to their house for Supper after church on Sunday."

"Ahh, I see," he said takin' a puff from his tobacco pipe. "Figured something like that was comin'."

"You did?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course, Isabella. That Michael fancies you, I'm sure you noticed. He is plannin' on makin' you his intended," he said with a sigh.

"And if I don't want to be his intended?" I asked boldly. I only had one chance at this. Maybe if Pa knew that I wasn't keen on this marriage, he would put a stop to it.

A heavy sigh came from him then. "Isabella, I know that I haven't seemed very supportive of this match, but deep down I know that it is the best for you. It may seem scary leavin' us, but it is God's plan. I promise."

"It's not that Pa," I said bravely. "I'm not sure that _I_ want this match."

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked cockin' his head to the side.

"Michael is a very nice boy and all, but I don't think that I could ever love him," my words tapered off there.

I waited anxiously for Pa's reply, but no words came. Instead, he busted up laughin'.

"What?" I asked defensively. I didn't like to be laughed at.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said with a laughin' sigh. "What does love got to do with it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Can Michael give you a good home?" He asked me intently, leanin' forward until his elbows rested on his knees.

"Yes."

"Can he take care of you and any children you bear?"

"I guess so," I answered in confusion. I wasn't sure where he was goin' with this.

"Does he come from a good God fearin' family?"

"Of course," I said thinkin' of the Newtons and their high standing at the church.

"Then, I'll ask you again. What does love got to do with it?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to love your husband? The bible says so," I huffed.

"Hmm, I think I need to tell you a story, Isabella," he said with a smile on his face.

"A story?"

"Yes, the story of your momma and I," his tone was wistful, full of longin'. "Your grandpapa passed unexpectedly one winter day, it was a shock to say the least, he had been sick but nothin' too bad. With his passin', I had this whole farm to look after. Your grandmamma Swan went into a sickness herself after he died, not one of the body but of the heart. I knew that I was losin' her too; I could tell by the way the she would stare out the window; she was gettin' close to joinin' your grandpapa.

I was scared; I had never had to take care of myself and everything else before. I decided right then that I needed a wife. I started talkin' to some men in town, tryin' to fish around and see if anyone had a daughter of marryin' age. Before to long, I heard about poor old widowed Higgenbottom, her land was owned by the bank. She and her daughter were gettin' ready to be evicted off their property.

I tried to remember if I had ever seen the Higgenbottom girl around. Back then, not to may people went to the school, most just taught at home, so it wasn't uncommon not to know a face. I figured at this point that it didn't matter much if I remembered her or not. I was in the need for a wife and she was in need of someone to help her out. So I went out to their farm, not much of one if you ask me, but there she was pinnin' clothes on the line. She was the purttiest girl I done ever seen."

"So it was love at first sight then?" I asked dreamily. I may know the harsh realities of marriages here, but one could hope that real love trumped all.

"Not exactly," he said with a chuckle. "Your momma was beautiful, but the world had hardened her a bit. She was use to takin' care of herself and her momma. She didn't want or need a man to come along and fix everything.

Her momma on the other had jumped at my offer. I told her that I wanted to marry her daughter and move them both to my farm. Where I would take care of both of them. Your grandmamma Higgenbottom rushed right into her bedroom and started packin' her things. Your momma balked right away, callin' me names and telling me to get off her property. Thankfully your grandmamma came out to remind her that the property she was claimin' was no longer theirs and they were gonna have to move anyways.

She knew that her momma was right, so she quit makin' a fuss about things. By the end of the week we were married."

He settled back into his seat then.

"So you didn't love each other?" I asked quietly.

"Of course we loved each other. I'll love your momma until the day I die."

"But, you just said that you didn't marry for love," I pointed out.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean we didn't learn to love each other, Isabella. Sometimes we don't get much of a choice in life, but even when things don't turn out the way we planned or hoped, doesn't mean that they will be bad.

Your momma was the best thing that ever happened to me and I believe that outside of you children that I was the best thing that had ever happened to her. We may not have loved each other at first, but sometimes in the most unlikely places, love grows."

I sat back and thought about what my Pa was sayin'. But I couldn't find it in me to apply it to Michael, he was a nice man and he would give me a nice life. Maybe before Edward that would have been enough, but I couldn't make myself believe that it would be now.

"Do you understand what I am sayin' to you, Isabella?" Pa asked.

"I think so."

"Michael may not seem like that right one for ya, but I believe that he is. Your momma would have been so happy that you found such a good match. You get to experience more from this life then she did," he said sadly. "Michael will give you a good life."

It was with those words that I knew all hope was lost.

**Please only throw soft things. Like pillows or cupcakes….hmmm..cupcakes. I promise that this is an HEA! We just have to wade through the muck to get there! ****J**** Trust, people, trust!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Please enjoy a safe and wonderful night. I know I will! **

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I have to thank Nolebucgrl for sending a whole slew of new readers my way! If you haven't read her stories ("Words with Friends" is so amazing) then you are missing out!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

* * *

><p>Last chapter:<p>

"Do you understand what I am sayin' to you, Isabella?" Pa asked.

"I think so."

"Michael may not seem like that right one for ya, but I believe that he is. Your momma would have been so happy that you found such a good match. You get to experience more from this life then she did," he said sadly. "Michael will give you a good life."

It was with those words that I knew all hope was lost.

* * *

><p>I went to bed that night with a heavy heart. The words that my Pa had said kept playin' in a loop in my head. I tried to fight against the despair and hopelessness that was threatenin' to take over, but it was hard.<p>

But then I remembered how my hand felt in Edward's and how his lips felt against mine and the hope sprang back up. God wouldn't have made something this special and wonderful between Edward and me just to have it ripped away. I wouldn't believe that he was that cruel. I had to have faith.

I know my Pa said that Michael would grow on me as time went on, that he would be a good husband. But I don't believe that deep down, he may be a good husband but not for me. I could never imagine anything but disgust and contempt in regard of my feelin's for him. The thought of his sweaty body anywhere near mine made me want to shudder.

Plus now that I knew what it was like to really feel something for someone, I don't think I could fake it. I didn't want to live my life fakin' it.

The sounds of horses thunderin' down the road by my house caused me to startle back to reality. My room was pitch black and quiet besides the soft sounds of my siblings breathing.

I held my breath, waitin' to hear what was going on. I was sorely tempted to climb overtop of Abby, so I could peek out the window. But I didn't want to wake her.

When the thunderin' stopped right in front of my house, I grew nervous. Who would be ridin' up like the devil is chaisin' him in the middle of the night. The sound of footsteps clompin' up onto our porch, than a hard bang on the door made me jump. It startled Ben right out of his sleep; his was sittin' up before his eyes even opened.

"What's goin' on?" he hissed into the darkness.

"I don't know," I answered in a shaky voice.

The bangin' on the door sounded again, it must have roused Pa because I heard him through the wall cursin' and mutterin' while stumbling around his room. When his bedroom door creaked open and his footsteps disappeared toward the front door, Ben crept out of his bed.

"I'm gonna go see what's goin' on," he said quietly.

"I'm comin' too," I whispered, tryin' to untangle myself from Abby and the blankets.

"No, Bella," he said sternly, soundin' a little to much like Pa. "You better stay here."

"Benjamin Swan, you are not gonna tell me stay here," I huffed as I successfully maneuvered myself overtop of Abby, my feet hittin' the cool floor.

"Pa won't be happy if you're out there," he said in a softer tone. "I'm tryin' to save us both a lashin'."

"Well, tell him that you tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen," I said, gropin' around my clothes hutch in search of a wrap. It was hard to see with only the wane light of the moon filterin' in the window.

"It's your hide," he said with a huff, finally givin' into me.

He slowly opened the door, steppin' out into the hall. I followed behind, tryin' to keep my feet silent. When we got to the front room, Pa was nowhere to be seen. I looked around in confusion.

Ben nodded towards the front door, makin' me notice that it was open a small crack. Pa must have met whoever it was on the porch. The darkness of the livin' room helped give us cover as we crept to the door. Ben settled himself under the window, tryin' to peek out to see who was there.

"Mr. Banner," he mouthed silently to me. "And Mr. Stanley."

My heart seized. There was only one true reason that they would be here in the middle of the night.

The Cullens.

No matter the reason, be it because of me or because of something else they had done. This was not good. I leaned closer to the door, tryin' to pick up their words.

"Enough is enough," Mr. Banner seethed. "They are goin' to ruin this town."

"How do you know it was them?" Pa's voice rang out clear and calm.

"Of course it was them, Charlie," Mr. Stanley said. "They must have heard that we were getting ready to retaliate on them."

I had to keep myself from gasping aloud. I had told the Cullens.

"But why burn down the church?" Pa asked. I thumped back onto my hind-end. My stomach started to churn; I could feel a sickness comin' on.

Ben looked at me with sharp eyes at my movement. "What?" he mouthed whispered.

"They burned down the church," I gurgled out.

His eyes went wide with shock. "The Cullens?"

I just nodded my head and leaned in to hear more.

"It had to be their way of sendin' a message, they obviously work for the devil, why wouldn't they burn down our place of worship," Mr. Banner snapped. "What are we gonna do about this?"

"Did you send for the sheriff?" Pa asked.

"A fat lot of good that will do us," Mr. Stanley said. "Sheriff Uley is spread too thin between here and La Push; he ain't gonna come runnin' down here for this."

"How do you know?" Pa asked his voice agitated. Pa was a good man, a law and God abiding man. I knew that he would want the law involved before anything else.

"Because, they shot that man in Port Angeles dead. No one did nothing about it. The man's family even offered a reward to the person who dealt with the Cullen's. No one did nothing," Mr. Stanley said. "Everyone is to damned scared of those Cullens to do anything. I say we hang em all."

There was a long pause of silence after Mr. Stanley's outburst. I had to grip my hands together to keep them from shakin'.

"How long do we have to live in fear of these people?" Mr. Stanley started again. "They rob from us, they murder us, and they soil the name of this town. I saw the youngest one starin' at my daughter Jess the other day in town, how long before they set their sights on one of our girls? What do we do then?"

_The youngest one….the youngest one….Edward…._

My heart clenched again but this time not in fear. If I thought the churnin' in my guy could get no worse, I was wrong. I wanted to take back what I had just heard.

Edward wouldn't be interested in someone else. He told me how he felt, but then again he is a Cullen. How do I know that he is telling' the truth, maybe I'm just the first naïve girl to fall for his lines. I had to stop myself right there, now was not the time to have a case of the fits. I would dwell on this later, when I'm alone.

"You worried that Edward's gonna run of with your daughter?" Pa asked in surprise.

"My daughter would have nothing to do with no Cullen, but she's a pretty lass and he seemed to notice."

"Hmm," Pa murmured.

"He could just take her and run, how could I stop him?" Mr. Stanley blathered on. I didn't want to hear anymore, but I couldn't stop myself from listenin'.

"They're gonna be expectin' us to retaliate," Pa said quietly. My heart dropped to my stomach at his words, he was gonna go along with this plan.

"Then we'll wait. Give them some time to think that they are safe and then strike," Mr. Banner said. "We need time to get a posse of our own together, make plans."

Pa and Mr. Stanley murmured in agreement.

"We're askin' the townsfolk to come together tomorrow and help start fixin' the church," Mr. Stanley said.

"My kin and I will be there," Pa said solemnly. He may not attend the church, but he did believe in it. "What time?"

"Figured after breakfast hour," Banner said.

I shot Ben a look, it sounded like things were wrappin' up out there, we only had moments before Pa entered the house.

"Bed, now," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Okay."

We rushed through the room on silent feet, tryin' to beat Pa.

We did.

Just as I was settlin' myself into the bed, I heard Pa's boot's comin' down the hall. He stopped outside our door for a moment, I'm sure Ben and I were both holdin' our breaths. It seemed like hours before his feet started movin' again. His door opened and closed, the sounds of him movin' around his room seeped through the walls.

When the sounds stopped, indicatin' that Pa was back in bed, Ben whispered to me in the dark.

"What did they say?"

I shifted until I was on my side, facin' his side of the room.

"They said that the Cullen's burned down the church."

"And? You are already told me that," he whispered impatiently.

"They want to get a posse together," I said in a stuttered voice. It made my throat tighten at the thought of anything happenin' to Edward, no matter what I had heard tonight.

"Huh," he said after a moment.

"We are goin' to the church in the morning to help clean up," I said to fill the silence.

"I figured," he said with a yawn. "Things are about to get real bad, Bella."

"I know, Benny, I know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slept fitfully that night, I tried to keep my thoughts from runnin' wild but I couldn't.

I was torn between thinking about the Cullens burnin' down the church. I tried to imagine Edward doin' something like that. I couldn't.

He may think that he is bad, but I didn't believe it. His eyes were too kind; there was a gentleness in him that he tried to hide.

But then my thoughts would shift to what Mr. Stanley said about Edward lookin' at Jess and my heart would break. I wanted to believe that, that wasn't the truth but it was hard not to doubt him. To doubt us. He was good lookin', almost too good lookin'. I didn't know what he saw in me. I was plain at the best, brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing special.

I finally fell asleep a long time after everyone else had. But even sleep didn't help assuage my fears, I dreamt of Edward and Jess, dancing in the flames of the church.

My restless night was obvious as soon as I looked in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and tired lookin'. Even my hair hung limply around my head. I slipped into the first dress my hands landed on, a soft green dress with a white apron around my waist.

Breakfast was a quiet ordeal, everyone seemin' to be lost in thought. Well besides Abby, but she was just naturally quiet. Ben seemed to be itchin' to ask Pa about last night, but he kept himself in check. He knew, just as I did, that Pa wouldn't talk about it in front of Abby and me. Ben would just have to wait until they were alone.

Pa informed us after breakfast that we were needed at the church. So without pausing to allow us to question his statement, he herded us all out to the wagon. He had already hitched it up to Toby.

I climbed into the back, pullin' Abby into my side. My fingers absently stroked her long blonde ringlets, it was oddly comfortin'.

Pa and Ben shifted around until they were settled onto drivin' seat and with a flick on his wrist; we were headed towards the church.

**Well…yeah….so….I love you all ****J**** You know you love me…..right? Trust!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything! I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox for a while**_

Last chapter:

Pa informed us after breakfast that we were needed at the church. So without pausing to allow us to question his statement, he herded us all out to the wagon. He had already hitched it up to Toby.

I climbed into the back, pullin' Abby into my side. My fingers absently stroked her long blonde ringlets it was oddly comfortin'.

Pa and Ben shifted around until they were settled onto drivin' seat and with a flick on his wrist; we were headed towards the church.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The charred boards and exposed beams of the church was the first thing I noticed when the building came into view. I had to hold back my gasp of shock. The once beautiful wood building was nothing but a pile of charred wood.

"Oh, sissy," Abby cried from beside me. "What happened?"

I was at a loss of what to say to her, how could I explain this to her.

"Some bad men did some bad things, Abigail," Pa said bluntly from the driver's bench.

_Well, I guess that works._

"Why?" her tiny child voice asked. "I don't, sweetheart," I said simply, because I really didn't know.

I keep repeatin' to myself that I didn't know for sure, if Edward was involved in this. I couldn't imagine him doin' something like this.

Pa pulled the wagon up behind the growin' line of horses and carts. It looked like the whole town was here to help, well not the whole town. You wouldn't see a Cullen or one of their gang here today.

"Isabella, why don't you go over to Mrs. Newton and see where she needs help," Pa said firmly. "And take Abigail with you."

"Of course, Pa," I reached out and grabbed Abby's hand in mine.

We made our way across the field towards the large group of woman that was congregated around a croppin' of tables. They seemed to be settin' up food for the men folk.

"Mrs. Newton," I said when I got to the older woman's side.

"Oh, Isabella," she cried dramatically, wrappin' her arms around me. "What a horrible day."

"It is," I said truthfully. No matter who was behind this burnin', it was horrible and unjustified violence.

"I'm so glad to see you, sweet girl," she said as she rocked up back and fourth. I stood awkwardly in her arms, I wanted to push away from her but I didn't want to hurt her feelin's.

"We are glad to help."

"Of course you are, sweetheart," she said as she let go of me. "We have a lot of work to get done too."

"Just let me know where you need us."

Her eyes to flickered to Abby cowerin' behind me. "Let's get your sister over there with the younger children. She can help keep an eye on the youngins."

Abby shrank back even farther behind me. "Go on, Abby girl. I'll be right here."

I gently shoved her in the direction of the blankets that had been spread out on the ground for the youngins.

"And me?" I asked Mrs. Newton.

"Well you can start by bringin' my sweet Michael a cool glass of lemonade," she said with a bright smile on her face.

I felt my eyes widen at her words. I didn't want to do no such thing.

"Surely you have something more important for me to do than that," I said weakly. "I could help with the cleanup."

She tsked softly under her breath. "Keepin' the men folk hydrated is an important job."

"Okay," I agreed weakly.

"Plus, it would do my sweet Michael some good to see your darlin' face."

I was barley able to hold back the grimace. Thankfully, she handed me a cool glass of juice.

"He's on the other side of the building," she said with a smile.

"Alright," I turned to go.

"Jess, come give me a hand over here," Mrs. Newton called out causin' me to stop in my steps. Mr. Stanley's words tumbled through my head again.

"_I caught one of them lookin' at my daughter, Jess…..it was the youngest one."_

I squeezed my eyes shut tight to try to force the words away, but the moment I opened them I caught sight of Jess walkin' towards us. I couldn't help but look at her in a different light now. Instead of seein' the young freckled face girl that I had grown up with, I saw a lovely young woman. Her light brown curly hair framed her face; her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her lips were the color of a spring rose and always seemed to be spread in a soft smile. I couldn't help but take in her body; her breasts were on the larger side and her hips slightly wider, indicatin' that she would carry many healthy babies.

Her blue eyes meet mine and I couldn't help the scowl that had taken over my features. She was lovely, there was no reason that Edward wouldn't be lookin' at her. She shot me a confused look before walkin' around me to Mrs. Newton.

I thankfully found my head and decided that I looked like an idjit standin' there scowlin' at people. No matter what the reason was. I felt a pang of guilt for thinking badly about Jess; she couldn't help it that she was pretty.

I found Michael easily enough; he was standin' next to his father assessin' the damage of the church.

"Isabella," Michael called out when he saw me.

"Michael, Mr. Newton," I greeted them. "I brought lemonade for you."

I stuck the glass out towards Michael, cringing when his fingers overlapped on the glass.

"It was awfully nice of you to bring this over," Michael said with a huge grin on his face. It was then that I realized that I had walked right into a trap. I wanted to smack myself in the head for my stupidity.

"Your mother insisted," I offered weakly.

"It's lovely to see you, Isabella," Mr. Newton said loudly. I swear that the man only had to voice levels, loud and louder.

"You too, Mr. Newton. Though I wish it was under better circumstances," I said with a nod towards the burned church.

"Yes, 'tis a terrible thing," he stated as his voice went up an octave or two.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white linen handkerchief, he reached up and pulled it across his sweaty brow.

I guess the sweaty did run in the family.

Without lookin' at Michael, Mr. Newton handed the cloth to him and Michael swabbed his own brow.

"Well, I better go help the woman," I said through a tight smile.

"Of course, Isabella. It was lovely to see you again," Mr. Newton took my hand in between his sweaty palms.

"You too," I answered him, delicately pullin' my hand from his. I just nodded in Michael's direction and took back off towards the women.

I tried to keep focused on the mindless work that was assigned to me. But as I help serve food and drinks to the men, I couldn't help but notice how Mr. Banner and Mr. Stanley worked their way through the crowd. Stoppin' here and there, pullin' small groups of men together. They way their heads would bend in together, the hand gestures and the tightness in their shoulders proved to me that they were discussin' the Cullens.

And whatever they were discussin' wasn't good.

"Bella," Alice startled me. I hadn't seen her all morning.

"Where have you been?" I asked lookin' over at her. She joined me behind one of the tables and started helping put together meat on baked bread.

"My parent's had a visitor this morning," she said stiffly.

I gave her a questioning look, but stayed mute. She would tell me either way.

"Do you remember how I told you on Sunday that Old man Cope's grandson was comin' to live with him?" she whispered. Her eyes never leaving the meat pullin' apart.

"Yes, he's comin' to take over the store."

"And to find a wife," she said as one fat tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't need to tell me anything else. I already knew.

"Oh Alice," I said grabbin' her and wrappin' her up in my arms.

"I can't," she sobbed forcefully against my chest. The woman around us gave me a questioning look. I just mouthed the word "church" at them. They gave us understandin' looks before returnin' to their own work. I felt deceitful leadin' them to believe that Alice was upset about the church, but what other choice was there?

I just held her as she cried; I had no words for her. I knew the despair that she was feelin' I was feelin' it too. I knew that there was only a matter of time before Michael made things official. Days at the most.

Alice finally pulled away from me, her tears long gone but her despair still plain as day.

"Do you think they did this?" she asked quietly. Her eyes flickered over to the remains of the church.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Do you?"

"I don't think Jasper or Edward could, but then again how do we really know?"

I understood her line of thinking; it was exactly what I thought too.

"I would hope that they couldn't do something like this," I said truthfully. I really didn't know if I could look past Edward doin' something so blatantly evil.

"Me too," she said with a grim look on her face.

"They are goin' to hang them," I whispered my greatest fear aloud.

"I know," she said in a firm tone. "I've seen it."

I turned my surprise eyes onto Alice's grim face. She rarely talked about her visions; it scared her to admit to them aloud.

"You did?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She nodded her eyes unfocused as if she was recallin' a dream. "It was vague, but I saw them all hangin' from that huge tree on the outside of town."

A soft sob broke through then, her tiny hand comin' up to cover her mouth.

"It could change," I said hopefully.

"Maybe."

We went back to work then, my eyes rarely leavin' Stanley and Banner. I knew what they were doin', whisperin' their thoughts into the men's heads. It wouldn't take them long to get the posse that they needed.

It was when they made their way to the Newton's that I realized that I had to do something. No matter if Edward wanted me or not. No matter if what Mr. Stanley said was true. I couldn't let Edward hang.

I was goin' to go see him again.

Even if it meant sneakin' out tonight after everyone was asleep.

**Ooohh…she's going to go Cullen hunting in the dark…..that could be fun!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry for the epic lack of updates in the last few weeks…I won't bore you with the details, but life got hectic. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved everyone of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you! (But they haven't had chance to take their red pens to this chapter yet, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer :))**

* * *

><p>By the time that sun had hit the high point in the sky, everyone was movin' a little slower due to the heat and hard work.<p>

"Bella," Alice hissed from my side.

"What?" I said as I stirred together another batch of lemonade.

"Thomas Cope is here."

I looked up in time to see a nice lookin' gentleman walkin' towards us. He was tall with wide set shoulders. His black hair was cropped short to his head, the color sparkling a little in the sunshine.

"Nice to see you again, Mary Alice," he said with a wide smile on his face, his blue eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You too, Mr. Cope," Alice replied primly. "Would you like a glass of lemonade?"

"Did you make it?" he asked with a smile.

"No, my dear friend Isabella Swan did," she said gesturing to me.

His blue eyes flickered to me. "I have heard a great deal about you, Ms. Swan. It's nice to have a face to put to the name."

"I'm Thomas Cope; my grandfather owns the general store in town."

His formality was almost as severe as Alice's was.

"I know your Grandfather," I said, holdin' out a glass of the sweet juice to him.

"Thank you," he said takin' it from me. "Everyone knows everyone around here."

"I guess so," I said lookin' over at Alice, but her eyes were trained solely on the tree line behind Thomas.

"It'll be something to get use to," he said with a smile. "I lived in Seattle before moving here, I'm not use to the small town feel."

"Hmm," I answered him. I nudged Alice, tryin' to get her to join back into the conversation.

"Well, I should go see what help I can be," he said shooting another grin to Alice. "I'll see you later, Mary Alice."

"Good day to you, Mr. Cope," she said forcin' a fake smile onto her face.

"Ms. Swan," he said bowin' to be slightly.

"Call me Isabella, please."

"Good day, Isabella," he said givin' me a smile.

"To you too, Mr. Cope."

"Thomas, please," he said with a chuckle.

"Thomas," I said with a nod.

Then he was off, stridin' his way towards the men with a confident air about him.

"He seems nice," I offered after he was gone.

"He's formal," she said with a scowl as if it were a bad thing.

"You're formal," I teased her.

She turned her scowl onto me. "Do I poke fun at you and Michael?" There was a hint of a smile playin' on her lips, so I knew I hadn't really upset her.

"No, you don't. I'm very sorry for upsettin' you, Mary Alice," I replied tartly.

"Oh don't you go getting formal on me, too," she said with a huff.

We giggle together for a second, but then the seriousness settled back onto her face.

"Teasin' aside, he does seem like a nice gentleman, not bad on the eyes," I said quietly.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "And before Jasper, he would have been the right choice. But I don't have a choice anymore."

"I know me neither."

I thought about telling Alice about my plans for tonight, I would feel braver with her by my side. Before I could start, Mrs. Newton bustled over to us.

"How are things goin' over here, girls?" she asked with a smile.

"Just fine," I said fillin' up another glass.

"Good, good," she said kind of jiggling around nervously. It was almost as if she was burstin' to say something.

She reached out and started rearranging the cups on the table.

"So," she said after a minute. "Was that Old man Cope's grandson?"

And there it was. She wanted the gossip.

"Yes it was," I answered her as I handed a glass off to a sweaty man. He grunted his thanks before walkin' off.

"Sure is a good lookin' fellow," she said with a sigh.

"I guess so," I said uncertainly. I wasn't sure what the right answer to that would be.

"I heard he's lookin' for a wife," she mused.

"Oh."

"Not much pickins' around here, most of the girls are already spoken for," she said lookin' at me with a pointed glance.

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet; I could only guess that she thought he was interested in me.

"Not everyone," Alice broke in with a heavy sigh. I felt my body sag with relief at her words. I didn't want to have this conversation with Mrs. Newton, it would only bring up the fact that she intended for me to marry her son. Something, up until this point, that had only been implied not spoken aloud.

"Oh, Mary Alice," Mrs. Newton chirped. "Wouldn't that be a lovely match for you."

She went on, chatterin' about the Copes' and what good people they are and maybe it was a good thing that their grandson had moved here after all.

Of course, it was good now that she was secure in her knowledge of his intentions. I eventually shut her voice out and made myself busy in making' sandwiches.

"Well girls, I better go check on everyone else, you seem to have this under control," she nattered before turnin' on her heel to go.

Once she was out of earshot, I turned to Alice.

"You didn't have to do that," I said pointedly.

"Do what?"

"Turn the attention onto you; she was just being a busybody. Before the end of the day everyone is goin' to have you engaged to Young mister Cope."

"And?" she asked with a bitter chuckle.

"And? And? Why would you want that?"

"What difference does it make?" she replied with no passion in her voice. "It's only a matter of time, plus she was gonna badger you until you admitted that you wanted to marry Michael."

I opened my mouth to reply, but had no words. She was right.

"What are we gonna do?" I repeated for the thousandth time.

And for the thousandth time, she replied that she didn't know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Isabella, we're gonna head out soon," my Pa's voice called out to me. I looked up to see him standin' with Mr. Newton, the sight of the two of them made my gut twist.

But it was my gut twistin' that gave me the perfect plan for tonight.

"Alice," I hissed quietly.

"Yes," she replied in the same tone.

"I'm goin' to go see Edward."

"Okay," she said unfazed.

"Tonight."

"What?" she yelped in surprise.

"Shhh," I breathed out, thankfully no one noticed her outburst. "I'm gonna sneak out and go warn him."

"Because it worked so well for us in the daylight. We not only had a gun pointed at us, we ran into two of the worst people in their gang," she pointed out.

"I know, but I…," I stopped there; I couldn't say it aloud.

"You?" she prodded.

"I…well, I love him," I rushed out, my body saggin' with the words. "I love him." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at those words. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed until this moment that, that is what I was feelin'.

"And?" she asked unfazed.

"I just realized that."

"You didn't know?" she said with the first real smile of the day.

"No. Well, I knew that I felt something for him, but I didn't know what."

"It was obvious to me that you loved him," she said with that far off look in her eye. "He loves you too."

"I'm not so sure about that," I said thinking' about what Mr. Stanley had said.

"I am why, aren't you?"

I proceeded to tell her about the things that I had heard the night before, including the thing about Jess.

"And you believed it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked defensively.

"Why would you?" she countered me. "It's obvious how he feels. Do you really think he would waste his time hidin' flowers and writin' you notes if he liked someone else?"

"I don't know," I said simply.

"Mr. Stanley either made it up to help his cause or just thought that was what he was seein', either way it is not the truth."

I looked down at the table in front of me, processin' her words. Could I see Mr. Stanley makin' something like that up to get everyone riled up?

Yes, I could. It made sense. It wasn't until he told Pa about that, that Pa was on board. Could he be usin' it as a scare tactic?

"So if you believed that bull, why would you be runnin' out to see him tonight?" Alice asked breakin' into my thoughts.

"Because I want him to be safe, no matter whom he's with," I stated simply.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Just how do you plan on getting out tonight?"

"Oh, I have a plan," I said with a smile just before I leaned over and whispered it into her ear.

"That just might work," she said after I finished. "Count me in."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Do you really think that I'm gonna let you wander around in the dark lookin' for Edward?" I'm comin' with you, I have to warn Jasper too," she pointed out.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. There was no way of getting her not to go now and truthfully I was sorta relieved about not goin' by myself.

"You use your plan to get out of the house and meet me in my orchard," she rushed out just before Abby joined us.

"Sissy, it's time to go," she said in her childlike voice.

"Alright, Abby," I gave her a smile.

I gave Alice one last imploring look before turnin' and headin' towards our wagon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I bustled around the kitchen, hurriedly putting supper together. Many things had to a line for my plan to work. The sweat that sheened my brow from cookin' and bustling around the kitchen helped.

Once I rang the supper bell on the porch, I rushed back into the kitchen to pat my face down with a damp rag. I made sure to pay extra attention to my brow and neck. I wanted it to look damp not soaking. I pinched my cheeks quickly to add a color of fever before turnin' to greet my Pa.

"Evenin' Pa," I said in a winded voice. It didn't take much work to sound that way, with the way my heart was beatin'.

"Isabella," he murmured, but then a look of concern graced his features. "Are you alright?"

"I feel a little under the weather," I replied in a shaky voice as I set the ham on the table. "I shall be fine."

I gave him a weak smile before turnin' to grab the bread.

"Sit," he said in a strong tone.

"But," I protested weakly.

"Sit, Isabella," he said standin' from his seat. "Rest. Abby can serve supper tonight."

I felt a twinge of guilt as I sat watchin' my sister pick up in my steed. Dinner was a quiet affair. Ben and Pa talked quietly amongst themselves about the fields and the work that needed to be done. I tried to eat, but my stomach was makin' it impossible. I felt like I was gonna be sick from the nerves alone.

"Isabella," Pa said breaking into my thoughts.

"Huh," I lifted my eyes from my still full plate.

"Why don't you retire, Benjamin and I will help Abigail clean up."

I started to protest, but stopped myself once I realized that this was part of my plan.

"Alright," I responded weakly.

"I'll leave a slop bucket out by the water pump in case you need it," he said pattin' me on the back gently.

"Thank you," I said unable to meet his eyes. I felt horrible for his concern because I didn't deserve it.

I slowly made my way to bed. Once behind closed doors, I rushed around my room, makin' sure everything was in order for my outing. I slipped a navy dress onto the back of the rockin' chair, it was a simple garment, something that I could slip over my head without much fuss, and I placed my ridin' boots next to the door.

Once under my covers I had nothing to do but wait. I was fearful that I would succumb to sleep whilst waiting for everyone else in the house to retire, but my frantically beatin' heart and butterflies in my stomach stopped that from happenin'.

I forced my eyes closed and fought to keep my breathin' slow when Abby and Ben came to bed. I listened as they quietly crept around the room, dressin' in their nightclothes. I had taken the outside of the bed, so Abby climbed over me carefully, tryin' to keep from disturbin' me.

It just added to my guilt.

It seemed like hours had passed once the house was completely quiet. Pa had retired shortly after my siblings, but it seemed like forever before I heard his soft snores through the wall.

Once I was sure it was safe, I slid from the bed onto quiet feet. I stopped a few times to look at Ben or Abby to make sure that they were still lost to their dreams, luck was on my side because I was able to dress and tiptoe out the house unnoticed.

Once the cold night air hit my skin, I relaxed a little. My plans were fallin' into place. I hurried across the yard to the water pump, carefully pickin' up the slop bucket that Pa had left there. Whenever someone was sick, it was custom to take the bucket and sit out behind the woodshed. It was a safe distance from the house in case you got loud with your dealings.

I deftly placed the bucket by the bench that Pa had fixed up back there long ago. I remember him building it; mama had a terrible time with sickness when she was carryin' Abby. She would rush from the house three or four times a day, she would fall to her knees behind the woodshed to expel her stomach. Pa was worried about her kneeling in the dirt. So one evening he was late for supper, mama being a worrisome person, rushed out to find him. When she did, she found him back here, hammerin' the last nail into this bench.

She cried. Then she laughed and then she cried some more.

I shook myself from old memories and hurried out to the front gate, stickin' to the path behind the barn and field equipment. If Pa noticed, I wasn't in bed, but saw the slop bucket missin' he would assume that I was takin' with illness. He wouldn't investigate. At least I was hopin' he wouldn't.

I climbed gingerly through a hole that had formed in the old fence, it was hidden by long grass, and once my feet hit the dirt road I was off. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of Alice's house. I didn't have to go far, before I noticed a lone figure on a horse. They weren't movin', the moon silhouetted behind them.

I stopped and looked for a moment; the figure wasn't much bigger than a child, so I knew it couldn't be any of the Cullen's.

"Bella," they whispered shouted.

My stomach dropped with relief.

It was Alice.

I hurried my steps again, until I reached her. She was preached on top of her ridin' horse, Winston.

"What are you doin' here?" I questioned her when I got close enough. "I thought we were meetin' in your orchard.

"I had a bad feelin' about you all alone on the road," she said with a dainty shrug of her shoulders. "Plus this makes more sense."

She reached a hand down to me, to help pull me up onto her horse. Once I was situated behind her, she took off in a steady gallop. She steered the horse deftly towards town.

"We can't just go ridin' through town," I pointed out after a moment.

"We're not. We're gonna veer off onto a trail that Jasper told me about today."

"You saw Jasper?" I asked in surprise and a little bit of jealousy.

"Just for a moment, he met me in the orchard but I couldn't stay long, mama was in a titter about getting housework done."

"So you didn't tell him about the town's plans?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't find the words," she said softly. "Plus, I need you with me for that. You know more then I do."

"So why did he tell you about the path?" I asked confused.

"I told him that we were sneakin' out," she said with a giggle. "He said that he didn't want us goin' through the woods again, not in the dark at least. So he told me about this path and said that Edward and he would be watchin' for us."

I felt relieved at her words; I didn't want another confrontation with either Jacob Black or James Cullen. I settled against Alice, letting my mind be lulled by the rhythmic motion of the horse. We got close to town, before Alice veered off onto a hidden trail. It was located between two-pine trees, if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't.

"We should be close, now," she said after a few moments.

And she was right, just around another bend the Cullen house came into view. It was even scarier in the dark. The house was lit up from within, but the board covered windows made it look a like a ghoulish face peerin' out into the dark. I had to fight the shiver that threatened to take over. It wasn't until I noticed two lone figures on the porch that I finally relaxed. Even though I couldn't see his face, I would recognize Edward's posture anywhere. I had to fight myself from jumpin' from the horse and runnin' to him.

When we got close enough, they stepped off the porch and Alice slowed her horse. I could make out their features now; Jasper stepped forward and grabbed the brindle of the horse, pullin' him to a stop.

"Hey," he cooed to Winston, runnin' a steady hand down his flank. "You found the trail okay?" his blue eyes were on Alice now.

"Yes, you described it perfectly." She leaned over, stickin' her arms out for help. He deftly helped her from her spot in front of me, swingin' her down as if she weighed no more then a bag of flour.

"Howdy, darlin'," a voice came from my side; I hadn't even noticed that Edward had come closer.

"Hi," I responded shyly. I don't know why I was feelin' so shy, I attributed it to the dark, it made everything feel more intimate. Plus it could be because Alice was still wrapped tightly around Jasper. Thankfully, they had disappeared off to the side a little.

"Would you like help down, Milady," he asked with a short bow. I had to hold back my giggle.

"Yes I would, kind sir," I leaned over to him, placin' my hands onto his broad shoulders.

He lifted me much the same way Jasper had with Alice. But instead of settin' me on my feet, he slid me down until my toes touched, but then crushed my body to his.

"I've missed you so, Bella," he breathed into my hair. "I hate being away from you."

"I've missed you, too."

He pulled his head back a little, lockin' his eyes with mine.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered, his eyes tracin' over my blushin' face.

"Thank you," I squeaked out.

Then he leaned down and placed his warm lips against mine.

And everything was right in the world for a moment in time.

**Sooo…She went a Cullen hunting and caught herself one ;) Some answers will be a'comin' in the next chapter! I promise. As always, leave me your thoughts….**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay. Life rather sucks here right now. My dog of ten years passed away the other day very suddenly and it has made it very difficult to write (Is that silly or what) I miss him terribly and it's a very hard thing to go through.**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I made a banner for this story…check it out on my profile!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They are my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you! (But they haven't had chance to take their red pens to this chapter yet, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer :))**

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but sure does own me!**

**Last Chapter:**

He lifted me much the same way Jasper had with Alice. But instead of settin' me on my feet, he slid me down until my toes touched, but then crushed my body to his.

"I've missed you so, Bella," he breathed into my hair. "I hate being away from you."

"I've missed you, too."

He pulled his head back a little, lockin' his eyes with mine.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered, his eyes tracin' over my blushin' face.

"Thank you," I squeaked out.

Then he leaned down and placed his warm lips against mine.

And everything was right in the world for a moment in time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*

The feel of his lips pressed against mine was enough to make me forget the reasons why I was here. But only for a moment, long before I was ready, the image of a skeletal buildin' still smolderin' from recent flames broke into my mind.

With a small sigh, I pulled away from him.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" He asked with a look of concern.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know, Darlin'?"

"Did you burn down the church?" I blurted out. I didn't mean for it to come out that way and part of me, a very large part, wished that I could take it back. But it was out there now, for better or for worse.

"What?" He asked jerkin' away from me.

I tried not to let it hurt my feelin's.

"The church, Edward. It was burnt down; they are sayin' y'all did it."

"And you believed them?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," answered truthfully. "I have heard so much in the last few days that I don't know."

I felt a sob bulidin' in my chest, but I fought to keep it at bay.

"What have you heard?" his tone was rock hard now. Almost if he was waitin' for my rejection.

"Why won't you answer my question?" I asked, hopin' to divert the conversation away from what I had heard about Jess.

He took a few steps away from me, turnin' to look back at the house. Jasper and Alice had seemed to disappear at some point. I wasn't too worried; I knew instinctively that Jasper would keep her safe no matter what.

Edward turned back to me then, with a look of utter defeat on his face.

"You shouldn't be here," he murmured.

"Why not?" I demanded. I would be darned if he was just gonna send me away.

"It's not safe for you here. I'm sorry if I ever led you to believe otherwise."

"You'll keep me safe."

"I'm not enough," he said his head droppin'.

"Your family would hurt me?"

"I already told you, Bella, that my family is no threat to you. But there are others that would," he said with a sigh.

"Are these others the ones that burnt down the church?"

"That's hard to answer," he mumbled.

"I can't do this," I said turnin' back to the horse. But without Alice, I had no option to leave.

"You can't do what?"

"This," I said turnin' around to face him. "I thought I was okay with no answers to anything. But I'm not, Edward."

"What if those answers put you in danger?" he asked steppin' closer to me.

"Not knowin' is drivin' me away from you," I said quietly.

He stared at me for a long moment, his face shiftin' through an assortment of emotions.

"I didn't burn down the church," he finally said.

My heart dropped with relief. I wanted so badly to reach out and hug him, but he stopped me with his next words.

"But my brothers did."

"Jasper?" I gasped.

"No, not Jasper. Emmett and James, plus some of the regular gang," he amended.

I stepped back involuntarily. This was big news to take in, somewhere deep inside I was hopin' that the town had it wrong. I was sorely disappointed.

"We are not good people, Bella," he said with a sigh. "We have all done some really bad things."

"The man in Port Angeles?" I asked quietly.

"I already told you that I didn't kill him."

"I know, but was your family involved?" I pressed him. I know last time I asked him this, he had shut down. But this time he was gonna answer me.

"Bella," he groaned reachin' up to grasp his hair in his fists. "There are some things that are safer if you didn't know."

I looked down at my feet then, not quite sure what to say.

"It was James," he breathed out.

"What?" I blurted out, my eyes snappin' up to his.

"James killed that man, but it's not what you think," he spoke in a rush. "They were gamblin' at the Saloon there, feelin's were runnin' high and everyone was drunk. The man lost to James fair and square, but when it came time to pay up, he claimed James cheated. He was rantin' and ravin' all over, the Saloon about the fast one's we Cullens pull. Of course, given who we are, the owner sided with the man. Kicked us all out of there and told us not to come back."

He stopped for a moment, his eyes trained on the trees behind me.

"James was spittin' mad. He didn't like to be cheated and had no qualms about sayin' so; it would have been fine if that man hadn't followed us out of the saloon. Emmett had a good arm on James, towin' him towards our horses, but it wasn't enough. The man started yellin' things at James, callin' him names and such. All it took was for Emmett to release him for a moment to untie his horse and James took off like a shot, he bowled the guy right over. It happened so fast, they were punchin' and cussin' and then the man was silent. James had pulled his knife and buried it into the man's throat."

I couldn't hold back my gasp this time. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you?" Edward asked steppin' towards me. This time I didn't step back, I let him closer. "There are things a lady shouldn't know, but I'll be damned if I let this come between us."

I nodded numbly as he wrapped his arms around me. I fought with everything I had not to start cryin' into his chest. The picture he painted the night of that murder made my skin crawl and I knew without any doubt that I would never want to be alone with James.

"You're safe," he cooed against my hair. "I've got you."

He held me that way for a long time, the feel of his flannel shirt pressed against my face. Even with the story he told me, I felt safe. I knew that Edward would let no harm come to me.

"What else did you hear?" he murmured.

"Huh?" I asked pullin' away from him a bit.

"You mentioned something earlier about hearin' a lot of things in the past few days. What else was there?"

I fidgeted against him for a moment, but he didn't let me go. I guess I had no other choice but to buck up and tell him the truth. It was my own darn fault for openin' my big mouth.

"Mr. Stanley came to see my Pa last night," I said quietly.

"Okay."

"He told him about the church and how y'all did it," I said with a hard swallow.

"I think we made it this far before," he said with a slight chuckle. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I licked my dry lips, tryin' to think about how to put this. "He told my Pa that he caught you lookin' at his daughter Jess in town the other day," my words were so quiet that I almost wondered if he heard them.

By the way his body stiffened, I knew he had. Thankfully, he didn't pull away from me.

"And you believed him?" I couldn't tell by his voice what he was feelin' so I dared to look up at his face.

It didn't reveal much either.

"No, yes, well I don't know," I answered honestly. Part of me did believe it, because it made no sense for him to like someone like me. I was plain and lived a borin' life.

"You don't know?" he asked hurt lacin' his tone.

"I didn't want to believe it, but Jess is so pretty and I'm not."

He chuckled then, a full belly laugh.

"What?" I asked tuckin' a piece of my hair behind my ear self-consciously.

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly," he said with a wry smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're beyond pretty, Bella. I have never laid eyes on a woman as beautiful as you are. Your eyes entrance me and your smile makes me feel whole," he rushed out.

I felt my face heat in embarrassment.

"And your blush, well let's just say it does things to me that isn't proper to say," he said reachin' up to stroke my reddened cheek.

I felt like I ought to gasp at his statement, even I didn't fully understand what he was sayin', but he interrupted me before I had a chance.

"But even with all that, at the heart of it all, I could never feel in my heart for another the way I feel for you," his voice came out in barely a whisper.

I felt my own heart start thunderin' at his words. Could he feel the same way as me?

"What is it that you feel?" I breathed out.

His fingers found their way under my chin, liftin' my eyes to meet his.

"I love you," he said with conviction. "There will never be anyone else."

"Oh, Edward," I gasped.

"No, you don't have to say anything," he cut me off. "I needed to tell you, I'm not tryin' to force you into anything."

"You don't have to force me," I said with a smile. "Because I love you, too."

His face blossomed into the most amazing smile; he wrapped his arms around me and crushed his lips to mine. It was different from every other time he had kissed me. Instead of the gentle lovin' kisses, this was bold and passionate. Before I could catch my breath, his tongue slid across my bottom lip. I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I gasped in shock at the feel of it, my open mouth allowed his tongue to invade. It slipped in, strokin' and rubbin' against my tongue. I wasn't sure what to do, but it felt nice. After a moment, I got brave and moved my tongue a little, rubbin' it up against his. I wasn't brave enough to venture into his mouth, but he seemed to enjoy my movements, because he pulled me closer to him until there wasn't a room for even a blade of grass between us.

His kisses slowed and his tongue slipped back into his own mouth, but the memory of it left me weak in the knees and caused a funny stirrin' in my stomach. Before I wanted him to, he pulled away after softly pressin' his lips against mine twice.

"You love me?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded at him, but trustin' myself to speak after what had just happened. I may blurt out that I wanted him to do that again.

"Even with all this," he waved his hand towards his dilapidated house.

I nodded again.

"How is that possible?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"I tried to figure that one out myself," I said with a soft sigh. "But I couldn't find an explanation, you've wormed your way into my heart and soul and I can't imagine you not in my life. There are so many reasons that I should run from you screamin' and I honestly don't know how we will work this all out but I can't stop myself from lovin' you."

"You should run from me screamin', you still can," he said with a sad chuckle.

"I didn't mean it that way," I said with a sigh. "I was tryin' to say that I couldn't run from you, but not just that, I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either," he said pullin' me close to him again.

"But there are so many things standin' in the way, Edward," I pointed out. "The town is out to get y'all, my Pa will never agree to this and Michael."

My heart broke as I listed the things that were in our way. I hated to tell him about my Pa and about Michael, but they were there and the way things were goin' I was goin' to be married soon.

His jaw clenched tightly at my words and I couldn't help but reach my hand up and run my fingers along his tight muscle.

"Please," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked quietly, his hand comin' up to rest on top of mine.

"For blurtin' it out like that."

"You shouldn't worry about the town, we have that under control," he said after a moment. I went to ask him how, but just as I opened my mouth, he stopped me.

"I know you want to know everything," he said with a sad smile. "But there are some things that I can't share. It is in your best interest not to know. Just in case."

He continued before I could cut in. "I wish I could go to your Pa and show him how good I could be for you, but it wouldn't matter. This town and the people in it, have it all figured out. I wouldn't stand a chance."

I nodded because that was the truth.

"And Michael," he spit his name out like it was poison. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I know that he has intentions towards you," he said with a sigh. "Its big news in town, his Pa was in the saloon one night braggin' about it."

My heart clenched at his words.

"They pretty much have you married off to him," his sad eyes met mine.

"I know," I said turnin' my eyes to the ground. "I tried to get out of it."

"Do you want out of it?"

"Of course," I said snappin' my eyes back up to his. "Why would you ask that?"

"He's a better choice for you. He can give you all the things I can't."

"I don't want those things with him," I said with a smile. "I just don't know how to stop it all."

"Has anyone asked what you want?"

"No," I answered with a bitter laugh. "I told my Pa that I didn't want to marry Michael, but he brushed me off. He thinks that the Newtons are perfect."

"Nobodies perfect," he ground out.

"That's true, but he thinks the match is perfect. That I would have a perfect life with Michael," I amended.

"He's right."

"Maybe from the outside it would be perfect, but I would be killin' myself inside if I did it."

He wrapped his arms around me then. "I'll find a way to fix this all, I promise."

I didn't say anything; just let myself sink into him. He held me like that for a long while, gently swaying us with the wind.

"I love you, Bella. I promise that I will make it right," he said finally pullin' away from me.

"I love you, too."

I noticed movement behind; thankfully, it was just Alice and Jasper makin' their way back to us. It had to gettin' late and I was suddenly worried about how long I've been gone.

"I came here tonight to warn you," I said abruptly.

"Warn me?"

"The town, Edward. I know you don't want to talk about it. But there are gettin' a lynchin' posse together," I said urgently.

"I know, Bella."

"You know?"

"Of course, darlin'. There are many loose lips in this town," he said with a chuckle. "Please don't worry about it."

"The last time you told me that, the church got burnt down," I insisted.

He made an exasperated sound, his hand comin' up to grab his hair. "I promise you, that you don't have to worry about it."

I wanted to argue with him, but Alice and Jasper were upon us and I didn't want the evening to end with an argument.

"Alright," I conceded. "If you say so, I'll believe you."

"Bella, we have to go," Alice interrupted us.

"I know," I said glancin' up to were the moon rested in the sky. "We've probably been gone to long."

I turned to Edward again. "When will I see you again?" I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"I don't know," his hand came up to rest on my cheek. "I'll find a way, be on the lookout for clues."

"I will," I pushed up onto my toes and boldly pressed my lips against his. Before I pulled away, I quietly whispered that I loved him.

"I love you, too," he said releasin' me.

"It was lovely to see you again, Isabella," Jasper said breakin' the bubble we were in.

"You too, Mister Cullen," I replied smartly earnin' a chuckle from him.

"You wound me," he said dramatically graspin' his heart.

He leaned down and kissed Alice soundly. They whispered their words of departure.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Edward asked drawin' my attention back to him.

I thought about what it would be like to ride on the back of his horse in the dark, my arms wrapped around him. But amazin' as it sounds, it just wasn't realistic.

"I would love that," I started.

"But?"

"But, if we got caught, it would ruin everything."

"You're right," he admitted. "It's better if you go with Alice."

Before I knew it, Edward had helped hoist me up onto the back of Alice's horse and we ridin' back into the dark woods. No words were spoken between Alice and me until we reached the main road.

"Did Jasper tell you what their plans are?" I asked breakin' the silence.

"No, I told him what we knew and he just brushed it off statin' that they had a plan."

"That's pretty much what Edward told me too," I said with a sigh.

"It's not good," she said ominously.

"What do you mean? Have you seen something?" I badgered her.

"No, not anything definite. It's more of a feelin', things never go to plan."

We spent the rest of the ride in silent, Alice got me as close to my house as possible before slowin' her horse to a stop.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," Alice, said as I slid down from the mount.

"Okay."

"Be careful," she said before flickin' the reins and turnin' the horse back towards her home.

I turned on my heel and dashed toward home. I retraced my steps from earlier tonight, slippin' through the hole in the gate and stayin' behind the barn and equipment. I didn't stop until I was behind the woodshed, out of breath I flopped down onto the bench. I pressed my hand against my heart, tryin' to slow it from its racin' beat.

I only gave myself a few moments, before standin' and grabbin' up the slop bucket. I had already been gone too long, I was lucky no one had come lookin' for me.

But it seemed my luck had run out, because at that moment my Pa's voice boomed from the other side of the woodshed.

"Isabella Marie!"

The bucket clattered to the ground and I knew I had been caught.

**I'm gonna go hide now...Love me…! So do you think she's been caught or is it something else? Let me know in your review! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Also, I am now on Facebook! You can find me under Symphiann Fanfic or go to the link on my profile! Add me for sneak peeks and randomness..LOL! Hope to see you all there!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, anyone out there?….(sound of crickets)..I'm back…Sorry for the delay, my pets. I (and husband) own our own business and we are moving it (A whole two blocks) it's a lot of work…phew..I would much rather be writing. But I found time in-between packing and going completely nuts to write y'all this chapter….Forgive me?**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They're my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you! (But they haven't had chance to take their red pens to this chapter yet, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer :))**

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but it sure does own me!**

**Last Chapter:**

We spent the rest of the ride in silent, Alice got me as close to my house as possible before slowin' her horse to a stop.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," Alice said as I slid down from the mount.

"Okay."

"Be careful," she said before flickin' the reins and turnin' the horse back towards her home.

I turned on my heel and dashed toward home. I retraced my steps from earlier tonight, slippin' through the hole in the gate and stayin' behind the barn and equipment. I didn't stop until I was behind the woodshed, out of breath I flopped down onto the bench. I pressed my hand against my heart, tryin' to slow it from its racin' beat.

I only gave myself a few moments, before standin' and grabbin' up the slop bucket. I had already been gone too long, I was lucky no one had come lookin' for me.

But it seemed my luck had run out, because at that moment my Pa's voice boomed from the other side of the woodshed.

"Isabella Marie!"

The bucket clattered to the ground and I knew I had been caught.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the way my stomach rolled at the sound of his voice, I didn't think I would really have to feign sickness. Bile thickened in my mouth and it took everything I had not to expel the contents of my stomach all over the dirt packed ground.

"Isabella?" His voice called out again, he was closer now, comin' around the side of the small buildin'.

"Yes, Pa," I answered in a shaky voice. There would be no acting on my part here, if I wasn't sick before I definitely was now.

"What's goin' on out here?" he asked steppin' into view.

His eyes took in me crouched over, holdin' my stomach. The slop bucket at my feet. I'm sure my face was ashen and covered in sweat.

"You okay?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't sound angry, that had to be a good sign.

"I don't feel good," I answered honestly. "What are you doing out here?" I was scared of the answer, but there was no way around it.

"I got worried about you," he said gruffly, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. "I heard you head out here, figured you were gettin' sick. But when you didn't come back in, I started to get worried about you."

I felt my stomach twist again, this time with guilt.

"It's not a safe time for a young lady to be off on her own," he said after a moment.

"Why not?" I knew he probably wouldn't tell me, but it was worth askin'.

His heavy sigh said it all. I stepped over the carefully drawn line between men and woman.

"Isabella, I know it's tough being a lady and feelin' like everyone is keepin' you in the dark," he said in a soft tone. "But I only do it to keep you safe. There are some things that are just better if you don't know."

"Alright, Pa," I said tryin' hard to with hold a sigh.

"Come on inside, child," he said pattin' my back gently. "You don't need to catch a chill."

I reached down and grabbed the bucket before followin' him back into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sleep eluded me after I slipped back into bed. A mixture of Edward and Pa's words swirled around and around in my head. It seemed just as I slipped into dreamland our rooster was callin' dawn.

I dragged myself from my bed, leavin' Abby snuggled in the covers. She looked so peaceful and young and for a moment, I was jealous of her. It seemed that when Edward had walked into my life, I had been ripped out of a safe dream where nothin' bad happened. I had been naive and oblivious to the threats that lay just steps outside my own gate.

But I couldn't really find it in me to regret any of it. The girl that lived in that oblivion didn't have Edward and I would do, give anything to keep him.

I quietly dressed in a simple shift dress, I needed to get breakfast ready on the table; we had church today.

Before I knew it, the table was full of breakfast and my family. Pa sent me a concerned look, I'm sure rememberin' findin' me behind the woodshed last night. But I brushed him off with a quick smile and a plate full of bacon and eggs.

I must have seemed my normal self, because no one questioned me.

After I cleaned up from the mornin' meal, I hurried to get Abby and myself ready. I barely paid attention to what I was doin', my mind kept slippin' back to last night. The feel of Edward's kisses, his voice when he said I love you, the utter terror I feel because I see no happy ever after for us.

The sound of Mrs. Jensen carriage pullin' up out front pulled me from my thoughts. I finished plaitin' Abby's hair and rushed us out the door.

But the sight that waited me there caused me to freeze in my steps.

It wasn't Mrs. Jensen's carriage waitin' on me. It was the Newtons. The even stranger thing was the sight of my Pa dressed in his Sundays' finest waitin' on the steps for us.

"Isabella, the Newton's have graciously offered to escort us to church this mornin'," he said takin' in my face as he spoke. "I assured them that would be fine."

My eyes traveled from the waitin' carriage to my spruced up Pa.

"You're goin' with us?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Figured it was about time I started attendin' church again."

The next words out of my mouth could only be blamed on my lack of sleep, the weariness that I had been carrying and the surprise of it all.

"What's really goin' on here?"

Pa's eyes narrowed before flickerin' to the loomin' carriage. He seemed relieved that the Newton's were still tucked safely inside, away from my rude mouth.

"Now is not the time for this conversation," he said sternly, turnin' on his heel to head to the carriage.

"Pa," I chocked out, barely keeping my breathin' under control.

The sound of voice caused his steps to falter on the cobblestone of our walk. He stopped before turnin' slowly towards me.

"Is this it?" I managed to get out before he said anything.

I wanted him to ask me to clarify what I meant. Because if I had to, then this wasn't it. But he didn't, his eyes dropped to his newly spit shined boots before he answered me.

"You knew this was comin', Isabella."

My heart broke at those words, it took everything I had not to slump down onto the porch in despair.

"He asked for my hand?" I whispered.

"Not yet," his sad eyes came up to meet mine. "But soon."

I couldn't keep the one single tear that escaped my eye from fallin'. I watched as Pa's brown eyes traced that tear down my cheek.

"Now's not the time," he reiterated. This time he meant something else entirely though. I knew he was right, it would do no good breakin' down right here, I needed to save it until I was alone.

"Alright," I said brokenly. I refused to acknowledge that one tear that had defied me, that one tear that spoke the complete truth about how I was feelin'. Instead, I straightened my shoulders and brushed past my Pa.

My forward movement caused a commotion at the carriage. The door flew open and Michael stepped out.

"Isabella," he burst out happily. "You look lovely today."

I fought not to cringe at his compliment. "Thank you, Michael."

"Mr. Swan, I want to thank you again for allowin' my family and I that honor to escort y'all to church."

"The honor is ours," Pa said awkwardly, his hand comin' up to rub at the back of his neck.

Benny and Abby were already seated in the carriage, pressed into a seat with Mr. and Mrs. Newton. The only seating available was the bench across from them, I gingerly climbed into the carriage, seating myself by the window and across from Mrs. Newton.

I prayed hard for Pa to climb in next, but luck wasn't on my side, because before I knew it I had a sweaty Michael Newton pressed gently against my side.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries, words like "Such a lovely day out" and "The grain is growin' awfully nice this year". But no one paid any special attention to me besides an occasional look or nod, even Michael seemed more intent on charmin' my father instead of me. Once the conversation turned to what Michael knew about farmin', I focused my sole attention to the passin' scenery. My eyes watched the tree's slip by, the green startin' to blur until it was a green wall that seemed to stretch on forever, encasin' me as a prisoner to this life.

But suddenly another color added to the mix. At first, I couldn't make it out, just a blur of brown and gray. But when the carriage slowed as it encroached on the town, I realized what it was.

Or rather who.

Edward.

At first, I wasn't sure, but when there was a large break in-between tree's, his eyes connected with mine. It was quick, but it was enough.

He was goin' to figure this out. I trusted him.

He veered off before we got to the church, one moment he was there and then he was gone. It took all I had not to yell out for him, but the sweaty hand that pressed against my forearm for a second stopped me from doin' something utterly foolish.

"Isabella," Michael said when I turned towards him.

"Yes," I said, fidgetin' slightly now that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Can I escort you into the church?" He asked in a nervous voice.

I fought with my instinct then. I wanted to say no, but how could I? His family is here and so is mine. I could almost feel the weight of Pa's eye's on me. Probin' me to make the right choice.

"Yes, of course," I stuttered out.

His answerin' smile made me want to cry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since the church was still in poor shape, someone had taken the time to set up the uninjured pews on the lawn, there was only a handful that hadn't been damaged but it was still enough to hold our small congregation.

I kept my eyes firmly planted on my feet on the walk up the aisle, my hand dutifully clutched to Michael's arm. I felt the weight of the stare of our town folk though. This would be the second time that Michael had escorted me this way and if there was any doubt in their minds to what was goin' on, there wasn't anymore.

Michael deposited me at our normal pew with a slight bow before makin' his way to his regular seating with his parents. I was thankful and relieved to see that this little plan of theirs didn't include me next to a sweaty Michael through the whole service.

Pa, Ben and Abby wedged themselves in with me and the preacher started to drone on about "An eye for an eye" and whatever else he could do to reiterate the horror that had happened to the church. I found myself not listenin', my eyes instead searchin' the crowd until I found Alice.

She must have been doin' the same, because we locked eyes instantly. We stared at each other for a long moment, both of our expressions probably holdin' the same amount of sorrow and grief. Today may have been the day I was escorted into the church but her day was comin' and by the way Thomas Cope had positioned himself in the pew behind her, his eyes starin' intently at the back of her head, I knew her day was comin' soon.

Before I knew it, church was over and Michael was loomin' over me again.

"I wish to escort you back to the carriage," he said stiffly.

I didn't bother to answer him this time, just stood up and grasped onto his arm. Thankfully this time no one seemed to be payin' us much mind, it seemed everyone was focused on the Brandon family.

And I could see why.

Thomas Cope was standin' with them and seemed to be charmin' the pants off of both of the elder Brandons. Alice, of course, was being the perfect lady, just as she was raised to be. She smiled politely at everything he said, but her sullen eyes stayed affixed to the tree line. I wonder if they were out there, watchin' what was happenin' here. By the intense look Alice was givin' a certain section of trees, I would suppose that was true.

Michael excused himself for a moment once we reached the carriage. I was blissfully alone for a moment, well as alone as one can be in a crowded churchyard. Michael made his way to the group of men that had formed. There seemed to be a heated topic being discussed with the way some were throwin' their arms about. It took me a minute to see that Mr. Stanly and Mr. Banner were in the middle of the group seemin' to be leadin' the group conversation. By the way they were pointing at people, it looked like they were assignin' tasks.

An uneasy feelin' started spreadin' in my gut.

I searched the crowd for Alice again, but she seemed to of disappeared. I tried not to panic, but I couldn't help the overwhelmin' fear that had taken place in my body. A group of men being lead by Banner and Stanley could only mean the worse.

My Pa standin' amongst those men made my heart freeze and my stomach roll.

I fought back the urge to vomit for the fifteenth time in a twenty four hour period. It was only the sight of Mrs. Newton walkin' towards me that kept from getting sick.

"Good heavens child, you look ashen," she gushed when she got close enough to me. "Are you feelin' unwell?"

"I've had a touch of the flu," I lied easily. It was almost scary how easy it was becoming. "Just started to feel more myself this morning."

"Well let's get you into the carriage, no need for you to faint from sickness. I do hope that you feel well enough to attend supper," she fretted as she helped me into the carriage.

_Supper?_

"What do you mean?" I asked once she was seated across from me.

"We invited your whole family to supper, thought it would be nice for us all to get together," she said with a large smile. "I hope that it okay with you, I know I invited just you the other day. But given the situation, we thought we should have the whole family over."

It was only then that I remembered her impromptu visit from the other day, it seemed like months ago now. The supper invitation had completely slipped my mind with everything that was goin' on.

"Of course," I said after a moment. What else was there to say?

Abby and Ben joined us in the carriage then. It was only then that I realized that Abby hadn't been glued to my side today. She seemed to be clingin' to Ben's boot straps, I'm sure Pa had told her what was goin' on and that she needed to keep to herself today. It made my heart hurt for her. I was the only mama she had and now I was getting ripped away from her.

Thankfully, I only had to make mundane conversation with Mrs. Newton for a few moments, the men joined us quite quickly and we were off, headin' in the direction of the Newton's sprawlin' ranch.

I couldn't help but feel that everything I had been dreadin' was waitin' for me once I stepped out of this carriage.

*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*

**Still with me? You know y'all love me…..just a smidge. Let's chant together now "There will be an HEA, there will be an HEA" Deep breath in and out… Now go look at pictures of Rob surfing….oh boy, that's some nice stuff right there! And while you're at it, friend me on Facebook! Link is on my profile or search for me under: Symphiann Fanfic.**

**See you all next week!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	23. Chapter 23

**Um, I have no words for my extreme tardiness besides how sorry I am. Writers block sucks bad!**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They're my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you! (But they haven't had chance to take their red pens to this chapter yet, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer :))**

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but it sure does own me!**

Last Chapter:

Thankfully, I only had to make mundane conversation with Mrs. Newton for a few moments, the men joined us quite quickly and we were off, headin' in the direction of the Newton's sprawlin' ranch.

I couldn't help but feel that everything I had been dreadin' was waitin' for me once I stepped out of this carriage.

*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*

Supper. Sweat. Supper. Edward. Posse. Sweat. Marriage.

That was pretty much my thought process as we drew closer to the Newton ranch. I felt like I was headed to a prison, a prison of a sweaty, unloved marriage. And what of Edward? He would eventually move on, find someone else to fill his heart.

And mine would break.

I tried to keep positive, that there would be some miracle will happen and Pa would somehow accept Edward without judgin' him. But I couldn't stop that sinkin' feelin' that I was just foolin' myself with that kind of thinking.

"Sure is a nice spread you got here," my Pa's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you, Charles," Mrs. Newton simpered. "It's a lot of work, to keep this place runnin' but we do it."

_More like your underpaid workers do it._

But I had to agree with my Pa, they sure had a nice spread. Their large white home sat on so many acres that you couldn't see the end of it from the house. Besides the main house, there were two large barns that sat on each side of it. Both bright red in color, men were millin' about, workin' hard by the looks of it.

A ways from the main house, sat a smaller cream colored home, its bright yellow trim was glistenin' in the sunshine. Smaller in the sense that it wasn't the mansion that the Newtons lived in, but still a lot larger than most homes here in Forks.

Mrs. Newton must have seen where my eyes were trained because she startled me by grabbin' my hand in excitement.

"Do you like it?" she gushed.

"Excuse me?"

"The house," she said with a patient smile.

"Your house is very lovely."

"Not my house, silly. The smaller cream colored one," she clarified.

"It's lovely?" I didn't mean to make it a question, but with the whole Newton family starin' me down. I wasn't sure what to say.

"It took a lot of work, but I'm sure Michael and his family should be very comfortable there," she gushed, beamin' at me.

_Michael and his family. Michael's family?_

Then it hit me what she meant.

Me.

I would be Michael's family. At least it seemed to be that way.

She went on to explain that the smaller house was the original homestead built by Michael's great-grandfather. All the newly wed Newton couples lived there, until they inherited the bigger house.

It was in that moment that I saw my life flash in front of my eyes. Life in that cream house, sandy brown haired children, workin' a farm. It wasn't a life that I wanted.

Maybe at one point in time, it would have been enough. I could have fooled myself into happiness.

But now, a pair of green eyes would haunt me. They would be there when I said "I do", when I lay with my husband, when I had my children and finally when I took my last breath before leavin' this earth.

Every moment of everyday Edward would be there. In one way or another. It made this life seem to stretch on forever, no end in sight. A wall of sadness encasin' the road I have been forced on. I couldn't help but glance at my Pa, to see how he was reactin' to all of this.

He had a pleasant enough smile plastered on his face, it wasn't real. The real smile that made his skin crinkle around his eyes, no this smile barely tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I reckon anyone would be happy livin' in such a fine home," Pa said when I failed to answer Mrs. Newton.

"Yes, of course," I echoed behind him. My voice soundin' as hollow as my words.

I couldn't even tell you how supper went; I know that Michael escorted me in the house, grippin' my hand tight on his arm. Mrs. Newton prattled on about her precious antiques that had been passed down from generation to generation. I remembered to politely nod and hum in the right places, but my mind was blank. A fog had settled in around me, protectin' me from the violent illness that was creepin' into my soul.

Food was laid out on the table, cooked by one of the farm hand's wives. A large spread, much more then we eat in a week's time. I couldn't tell you how it tasted, my fingers pulled things apart and I nibbled here and there. But I didn't dare test my stomach. Conversation flowed around me like a river; voices ebbed and lowered like a dance. My Pa and Mr. Newton seemed to be in a mighty tense conversation, both leaned over their plate's talkin' in hushed whispers. Pa's eyes were blank, holdin' just a hint of sadness. While Mr. Newton looked down right gleeful. I didn't want to know what was flowin' from their lips, what their ears were hearin'.

I jerked back to awareness when Mr. Newton slapped his beefy palm onto the tabletop.

"Well, you are a fair man Charles Swan," he said with a boisterous laugh.

Pa just nodded, before his eyes flickered to me.

"And this was a fine meal, mama," he continued on, his rounded face lookin' at Mrs. Newton.

"Why thank you, daddy," she said with a giggle.

The way they were carryin' on, you would have thought she had cooked this whole thing. But it was painfully obvious that she hadn't stepped foot into a kitchen a long time. Her hands were to soft lookin', not cracked from hard work.

"It was a lovely meal," I said after Pa cleared his throat at me. He was tryin' not to be obvious, but I could tell that I was disappointin' him today.

"Why, thank you, Isabella," she gushed. "Why don't we all retire to the front porch?"

Everyone dutifully followed her onto the grand porch; it was littered with a dozen different chairs, unlike the one measly rockin' chair that graced our tiny porch. Michael grabbed my hand and led me to a small double seat.

"Would you like to sit with me?" he inquired. I felt the weight of our family's eyes on us.

I nodded my head and went ahead and sat down, he followed right behind me. Once we were seated everyone else sat in the chairs around us, Pa shooed Abby out into the yard. She seemed content chasin' around some old barn cats that were lying out in the sun.

I was content with just watchin' her. It was nice to see her be a child for once; she always carried such a sad air around her. She seemed lost most of the time. I tried being there for her, but losin' my mama so young seemed to the hardest on her. She had no memories of her, no thoughts to turn to when she was feelin' low. I could still close my eyes and remember the way that my mama's eyes shined when she smiled or how her hair shined in the sun. They were things that I could explain to Abby, but she couldn't picture them right. It saddened my heart for her.

The men seemed lost in whatever they were talkin' about, even Michael was payin' more mind to my Pa and his, then to me. I couldn't complain though. I didn't think I had it in me to fake my way through a dull conversation with him.

Mrs. Newton prattled on about the perfect plantin' season for her roses, the way that you had to make sure the sun was hittin' them just right and the amount of water one would use to make sure that you received the ultimate bloom. I found myself noddin' along to her words, though I wasn't really listenin'. I found myself tryin' hard to hear what the men were sayin'.

Their voices were hushed, but I could make out a word or two if I strained my ears. I discerned after a moment that they were talkin' about whatever Mr. Banner and Mr. Stanley had planned. Most of it didn't make any sense, meetin' places I assumed by the names that they used, but they weren't any places that I knew. Well I did recognize one place and hearin' it caused fear to slither up my spine.

"The field behind the Brandon's fruit trees'," Mr. Newton whispered his thick Adams apple bobbin' as he swallowed. "That's the start point."

I tried to keep my eyes focused on Abby, not wantin' to give myself away. It took everything I had not to lean closer to the men, but that would mean being even closer to Michael. That was enough to stop me.

"When?" Ben's hushed tone caught my perked up ears.

"In a week's time," Pa added.

"Are you okay, dear girl?" Mrs. Newton asked in genuine concern. "You're lookin' pale again."

"Again?" Pa asked before I could answer.

"She looked pale after church, I hoped that with a good supper she would be right as rain, but that doesn't seem to be the case, I fear," Mrs. Newton gushed. "Maybe we should move into the parlor, the sun must be getting to you."

"I'm fine," I said in a shaky voice. "I just felt faint for a second, nothing to fret about."

"Maybe we should get on home," Pa said, his thumb comin' up to rub at his lip. "Isabella was not well last night either."

"Oh Dear, I wish you would have told us you were ill. I wouldn't have held you to your promise for supper," Mrs. Newton scolded me gently. "By all means, you should head home. We need you to be in your best health."

She didn't go into details about why my health was important and I didn't bother askin'.

I already knew the answer.

"I appreciate your kindness and understandin'," I replied lookin' down at my hands. "I sure wish I was feelin' better."

"Pish, posh, my dear," Mrs. Newton said. "We're practically family."

I just kept my head turned down and my eyes focused on my hands. I knew that my eyes would betray me if I looked at her. She would see that I had no intention of becoming part of her family. There was only one family that I belonged to besides my own. And it was full of no good, Neanderthals.

Michael wordlessly helped me up, keepin' a tight grip on my arm.

"Why don't we escort these fine people home while you get the house settled for the evenin'" Mr. Newton said to his missus, his beefy hand slappin' down onto Michael's shoulder causin' the poor boy to flinch.

"Sounds like a good plan, daddy," she said sweetly before turnin' to me.

"It was lovely to have you over, Isabella," she said pullin' me into her arms awkwardly. Awkwardly, because Michael didn't let go of me, so I was kind of sandwiched between the two of them. "Get some rest, we need you feelin' tip-top."

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied stiffly.

She let me go, only to turn to my Pa.

"Charlie, you have such well-behaved children. It is an admirable thing raisin' em on your own like you did."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said with a tint of pink dustin' his cheeks.

More goodbyes were said and thankfully we were headed towards the carriage. It was still hitched to the horses, ready to take us away. Back to my little house that sat in the middle of our wheat fields.

I couldn't wait to get home. Maybe once I was back in the safety of my two bedroom home, the familiar swag of our home surroundin' me, I would start to feel better. The unease that had settled in my gut would become a distant memory; everything will once again be right in the world.

Even I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Before I knew it, we were pullin' up in front of my house. The wagon wheels creakin' to a stop in front of our little fenced yard.

Abby scrabbled from the carriage as fast as she could, her little body disapperin' around the side of the house. I'm sure she was in search of her kitty, mama; she was set to give birth to kittens any day now. Abby was anxious every time we had to leave her, thankfully it wasn't that often.

Ben went next, his lean frame slippin' out the door without much ado. He didn't go far, just leaned up against the fence after yellin' to Abby to stay close to the house. I gathered my skirt in my hands and started to make my way out into the sunshine. I was stopped by a very sweaty hand.

"Isabella," Michael's timid voice filled the carriage.

"Yes, Michael," I said in a sugary sweet voice. I tried to keep the fake smile plastered on my face; it felt like it was slippin' into a grimace though. He didn't seem to notice though, as his eyes were trained on his hat in his shakin' hands.

"I was hopin' that I could call on you again this comin' Sunday?"

"I, well I…," I trailed off, lookin' to Pa for guidance. My eye's practically beggin' him for help.

He gave it to me, but not the kind I was lookin' for.

"What might you want to call on her for?" Pa asked steadily.

"Well, sir, I was hopin' to talk with you both," his voice cracked half way through his words.

"I see," Pa replied. "I guess we'll be seein' ya on Sunday then."

And that was that, Pa's hand came to rest on my back pushin' me out of the now stifling' carriage. He wasn't fast enough to keep me from seein' the matchin' grins on Michael and his father's face.

"Oh and Charles?" Mr. Newton stuck his head out of the carriage behind us.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you tonight," he said with a grin.

"Tonight," Pa said with a nod and a grim look on his face.

**Go on and let me know what you think, I love reading all of your thoughts!**

**And while you're at it, friend me on Facebook! Link is on my profile or search for me under: Symphiann Fanfic.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	24. Chapter 24

**Um, I have no words for my extreme tardiness besides how sorry I am. Writers block sucks bad!**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Betas! Yuki Sakura-Chan and AppleBurple! They're my girls and I HEART them immensely! They polish each chapter up to shine just for you! (But they haven't had chance to take their red pens to this chapter yet, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer :))**

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but it sure does own me!**

Last Chapter:

"Isabella," Michael's timid voice filled the carriage.

"Yes, Michael," I said in a sugary sweet voice. I tried to keep the fake smile plastered on my face; it felt like it was slippin' into a grimace though. He didn't seem to notice though, as his eyes were trained on his hat in his shakin' hands.

"I was hopin' that I could call on you again this comin' Sunday?"

"I, well I…," I trailed off, lookin' to Pa for guidance. My eye's practically beggin' him for help.

He gave it to me, but not the kind I was lookin' for.

"What might you want to call on her for?" Pa asked steadily.

"Well, sir, I was hopin' to talk with you both," his voice cracked half way through his words.

"I see," Pa replied. "I guess we'll be seein' ya on Sunday then."

And that was that, Pa's hand came to rest on my back pushin' me out of the now stifling' carriage. He wasn't fast enough to keep me from seein' the matchin' grins on Michael and his father's face.

"Oh and Charles?" Mr. Newton stuck his head out of the carriage behind us.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you tonight," he said with a grin.

"Tonight," Pa said with a nod and a grim look on his face.

***~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~***

I waited until the carriage was out of sight before turnin' and runin' into the house. Even the sound of Pa's voice callin' to me couldn't stop my feet, I burst through the livin' room and into the kitchen, the screen door slappin' loudly against the door frame as I ran out into the back yard. But I didn't stop there, my skirts hitched up into my hands, I kept on runnin'.

I didn't stop until a pain in my side and the sound of Pa huffin' behind me whilst callin' for me, forced me to.

"Isabella Marie," he panted at my back. I couldn't for the life of me turn to face him, everything I was feelin' would be written all over my face. "What has gotten into you?"

"I can't, Pa," I whimpered. "I just can't."

"You can't what, darlin'?" he asked in confusion.

I turned to face him then, my skirt twirlin' around my legs with the force of my turn.

"I can't marry Michael."

He made some weird spurtin' noise, something between a cough and a groan.

"You must still not be feelin' well," he said after a moment.

"I'm feelin' just fine, Pa," I said in a steady voice. "I meant what I said."

"Come in and lie down, Isabella," he said with a sigh takin' a few steps towards me. "You're talkin' nonsense."

I could feel the heat risin' in me, but I tampered it down. I had no right fightin' with him over this.

"Pa," I said in a calm voice. "Please consider me in this."

"Consider you in what?" he asked in exasperation.

"In this decision to marry me off to Michael," I huffed.

"You think I don't consider you?" he asked, his voice rising with anger.

"Not my feelin's'," I said quietly.

"Your feelin's? Your feelin's," he said with a laugh. It wasn't a harsh laugh, just one of disbelief. "I considered you in every moment that I have thought about this. I have considered how you will have a good roof over your head, how you'll have food and comfort. How your husband will take care of you, your children. You will have a life of comfort, not one of breakin' your back for very little."

"But what of my feelin's, Pa?" I asked. "You speak of my comforts, things that will make my life easier. But I don't love Michael, I can barely tolerate him."

His large brown eyes locked onto to mine then and they held such great sadness that it almost stole my breath from me.

"Feelin's don't matter, Isabella. Feelin's don't put a roof over your head or clothes on your back. They don't work hard in a field to make sure you have food on the table. I have no doubt that you will grow to care for Michael, just as your mama grew to care for me.

You want to argue over feelin's? Well I'll tell you one thing I do know and feel. Michael Newton is a good boy; he comes from a good family. Yes they may be a bit different then what we are use to, a little showy and have airs about them. But they are not bad people; they work hard and fear God."

His chest was heavin' up and down after he was done. "You becomin' a Newton is the best possible thing for you, it's what any Pa would want for his daughter. Do you know how many families were disappointed when they figured out Michael had his sights on you? He's gonna take such good care of you, darlin'."

I tried to fight off the tears that were burnin' my eyes, but I couldn't. They fell without grace or thought. The sobs that had been buildin' for weeks in my gut finally burst forth; I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Pa caught me before I could drop to my knees with grief, holdin' me tight to his chest and just lettin' me cry.

I cried for my mama, that she couldn't be here to hold me.

I cried for my Pa, because he really thought he was doin' the right thing.

I cried for Ben and Abby, because no matter what they were gonna lose me.

I cried for Alice, because this would be her soon enough.

But I mostly cried for Edward and me, because I finally lost hope for our future.

I don't know how long Pa and I stood out in the field together, me cryin', him pattin' my back and soothin' me. But when my tears finally resided, Pa loosened his grip on me. Once I was steady on my own two feet, he looked down into my swollen, tear stained eyes.

"I just hope you know that I am doin' what's best for you, that I love you," he said in a voice thick with emotion. "It's not easy being a parent, Isabella. Sometimes you have to make tough decisions that seem cruel, but I hope one day you'll look back onto this with understandin'. Maybe once you have youngins of your own, and you'll be able to see that everything I did was out of love for you."

I didn't know what to say, part of me understood what he was doin'. It made sense, Michael came from a good family. But my heart couldn't or wouldn't reconcile with my brain. It's a hard thing knowin' what's best for you but wantin' something completely different.

My Pa gave me a couple of minutes of silence to digest what he had said, before he cleared his throat gruffly.

"Why don't you take a moment to clear your head, and then head back to the house," he said. "Make sure to wash up your face before you come in, it'll just upset your siblings to see you so worked up."

I just nodded my head in agreement, but that seemed to be enough for him, because he turned on his heel and strode back across the field to the house.

I didn't watch him go; I turned my face to the sun and prayed for my momma to help me figure out what to do.

*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*

Evenin' settled on us before I knew it, since we had supper at the Newton's I worked on laundry. It kept my hands and mind busy. The monotonous routine of scrubbin' and hangin' the laundry kept m mind from wanderin' to thoughts to Edward and my impendin' marriage.

Just when I had hauled the last load inside from the dryin' lines, Pa stepped into the kitchen.

"I sent Abigail to bed, Benjamin is fixin' to head that way in a moment," he said tuggin' on the collar of his shirt.

"Alright," I answered him with a weak smile.

"I have head into town for awhile."

My hands stopped foldin' the shirt I had in my hands.

"You do?" I remembered then that Mr. Newton had something about later tonight when Pa was getting out of the carriage.

"Town meetin'," he said in the way of an explanation.

"What about?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, plus it was doubtful that he would tell me anyways.

"This and that," he said evasively. "Crop production and what not."

"Hmm," I hummed in response because we both knew he was lyin'.

"I left the shotgun by the front door," he said after a moment.

"Should we be expectin' trouble?"

"You never know, Isabella. It gives me a piece of mind to know that you are all protected when I'm not here."

"Okay," I said turnin' back to the laundry that needed to be folded.

"I shouldn't be long," he said with a sigh. "Don't go wanderin' outside alone."

If I didn't still felt guilty inside for sneakin' off last night, I might have sighed loudly at his chiding. But the guilt made my tongue stick to the roof of my mouth.

The sounds of his boots leavin' the room was all I heard, before the sound of the front door clickin' shut met my ears.

*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*

I don't know how long I had laid in bed. Sleep was once again eludin' me, too many thoughts and happenings in one day to sleep peacefully. My brother and sister seemed not to have any troubles with it though; the steady sounds of their deep breaths filled the space around me. Encasin' me in a sense of calm and peace.

Abby had taken the inside of the bed again, since Pa had ushered her in her an hour before I was finished with my chores. But being on the outside gave me the luxury of lookin' out the window on Ben's side of the room, it gave me a good view of the back fields, I could see the bed sheets that I left dryin' on the line blowin' softly in the breeze.

I was almost lulled into a sense of wakin' sleep when something moved in the window. It was just a flash of something white, but it was enough to catch my eye.

A perfectly white daisy, the petals flutterin' in the breeze.

Edward.

His placin' it on the sill must have been what caught my eye. I quickly glanced at Ben, his chest risin' ad fallin' with deep even breaths. I knew without lookin' that Abby was the same. I never feared her wakin' in the night; she was dead to the world until dawn crept into the window.

With one more glance at Ben, I grabbed a shawl from the rockin' chair and left the room. I didn't even bother slippin' any shoes on, that would take too much time and if I wanted to catch Edward, I didn't have much time to mess around with.

The air was chilly once I got to the back porch, makin' me clutch my shawl tighter to block the wind from my nightgown covered body. I should have been concerned with modesty at this point, my night clothes thin and my hair loose down my back, but the thought of getting to see Edward knocked any of those thoughts from my head.

I waited until I was a little ways from the house before callin' out from him.

"Edward," I said into the night, the wind takin' my word with it. My eyes flickered back to the house, lookin' for a sign that Ben had heard me, before I called out a little louder.

"Edward."

"Bella," a voice called to me from the side of the barn.

A grin broke out on my face and I rushed to his hidin' place. His open arms greeted me when I rounded the corner. I flung myself into him, not carin' for decorum or modesty right now.

"What are you doin' out here, you silly girl?" he asked clutchin' me tight to his chest.

"I saw your flower, figured you still had to be out here."

"I hoped that you did, but I never imagined that you would come out here," he replied with a chuckle.

"How could I not?"

"I don't want you to get into any trouble," he said pullin' back from me a little, not far but just enough for me to see his face.

"I don't think anyone heard me leave," I said honestly. I was sure if Ben had heard me, Edward would be lookin' down the barrel of Pa's old shotgun right now.

"Not even your Pa?" he asked, his green eyes filled with concern.

"My Pa's in town."

His eye's filled with defeat at my words. "He's at the meetin'?"

"Yes."

"I should've known," he said with a sigh.

"Y'all know about the meetin'?" I asked, not really surprised though.

"There isn't much that goes on in this town that we don't know about," his eyes fixed onto mine again.

I felt my heart squeeze a little with his words. I couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't hintin' at knowing other things too, things that dealt with an upcomin' proposal.

I fought with myself for a moment, wonderin' if I should just tell him. I knew that I should, it was the right thing to do. But I was scared, once he knew that I was just days away from bein' betrothed to someone else, he may just decide that I wasn't worth it and leave me alone.

I couldn't help but fidget in his arms a little and it clued him into the internal battle I was havin'.

"You okay, darlin'?" he asked holdin' me a little firmer.

"I, uh, I," I stuttered out.

"You?" he asked with a chuckle.

I took a deep breath, hopin' that it gave me the courage that I needed.

"I have something to tell you," I rushed out.

"You do?" he asked quietly.

"Something happened today," I said lookin' up into his green eyes.

"I know," he said after a moment.

"You do?" I asked in surprise.

"I think I do."

"I need to say it," I tried hard to keep the shakiness out of my tone.

"Make it quick," he said in a defeated tone. The spark gone from his eyes.

"I don't understand," I said in confusion.

"Breakin' my heart," he whispered. "Make it quick."

"I don't…I'm not," I stuttered out.

His brow crinkled with confusion. "You're not?"

"What?" I was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Are you not gonna tell me that you want me to leave you alone?"

"Why would I do that?" I couldn't help my hands from grippin' onto the front of his shirt.

I watched as his Adam's apple bob with a thick swallow. "I know how things are progressin' with Newton; people talk a lot in this town. I know that you don't have much of a choice in this matter. Your Pa will do what he thinks is best for you, what probably _is _best for you," he stressed. "So I can understand if you want me to go, it would make this so much easier for you."

"I don't want easier," I said in a tear thickened voice. It was hard to keep them from fallin'. "I don't want Michael, isn't what I want best for me? Shouldn't I get a choice in this matter?"

He didn't speak for a moment, his brow furrowed and he clenched his eyes shut tight. But I didn't let go of his shirt, no matter what he said, I wouldn't be the one to let go.

"You own me," he breathed out, his eyes openin' to peer into mine. "You own every breath I take, every beat of my heart. I never thought that something like this, like you, existed in this world. I would drop to my knee's and beg for your hand if I thought it would make a bit of difference but your Pa, this whole town, has their minds made up about me. So neither of us have a choice, we are livin' on God's good humor right now."

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall, his words felt like a goodbye.

"So you're done?" I whimpered. "You're gonna give up."

"I don't see what other choice we have," he replied in a tight voice.

"You promised," I hissed out still not removin' my hands for his chest. "You promised to find a way."

He chuckled humorlessly before replyin'. "I know I did and believe me, I meant it. But things are changin' fast right now, Bella. My families being hunted, we aren't lookin' for a fight, but one's acomin' and I won't have you in the middle of it."

"How would I be in the middle?" I had nothin' to do with the other Cullens.

He just shook his head, while lookin' off in the distance. "You just would be."

"That makes no sense," I huffed.

"Not a whole lot does right now," he said cryptically.

"So that's it," I said takin' a large step back from him, my hands fallin' away from his chest. Hurt flickered across his face for a moment before a disinterested mask fell into place.

"I don't see any other way," he replied honestly. Part of me understood what he was sayin', my thoughts of late and his words seemed to be in agreement about where this was goin'. But my heart wasn't takin' it well. I felt every splinter, every shatter.

I felt a tear fall down my face then; I didn't have it in me to fight them. Better to get it out now, I would have no time to deal with it once I got back into the house. No one could know or witness my anguish.

More tears came and Edward's face crumpled.

"Don't cry," he begged.

I didn't answer; I didn't know what to say. It's not like I could help it, my heart was broken.

"Damn it," he crushed loudly, kicking' a rock at his feet.

I gasped aloud at the sound of him cursing'.

"I thought that this would be easier," he muttered angrily.

"Easier?" I asked in confusion.

His head snapped up to me, like he suddenly remembered that I was standing' there.

"I just," he stopped and then took a step towards me, makin' my heart start beating' like a butterfly wings in my chest. "I just thought I could do right by you. By leavin' you, you could have the world at your feet."

"What?"

"You deserve better then this, Bella. I know you don't agree," he said before I could argue with him. "But you do. You deserve a house with flowers and a garden. A husband that lives honestly, one that you could be proud of. And children that wouldn't be shunned. I can't give you these things."

"Well, that's actually a lie," he retorted with a hard laugh. "I could give you these things, but not here."

"What are you sayin'?" he was all over the place with his thoughts.

"I'm sayin', Isabella Swan," he said grippin' my shoulders with his hands. "I could give you those things but in doin' so I would be doin' the most selfish thing I have ever done."

"Selfish? How would it be selfish to give me those things?" I wondered aloud. If anything is sounded to good to be true.

And it was.

"It would be selfish, Bella, because you would have to leave everyone you love. This town, your Pa and kin and never come back."

***~*~*BS&CB*~*~***

"**Hi" (peeks out from behind a very large and secure couch) "I love you guys…..please throw nice and soft things..I promise we are getting somewhere! Next chapter is going be HUGE! Lots of things are going be going on…."**

**Until next time…**

**Symphiann**


	25. Chapter 25

**Um, I have no words for my extreme tardiness besides how sorry I am. Writers block sucks bad!**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Beta! Yuki Sakura-Chan! She's my girl and I HEART her immensely! She polishes each chapter up to shine just for you! **

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but it sure does own me!**

Last Chapter:

"It would be selfish, Bella, because you would have to leave everyone you love. This town, your Pa and kin and never come back."

***~*~*BS&CB*~*~***

I stood flabbergasted, starin' at him. Did he mean it? Did I want him to? Could I up and leave my life here, never seein' Ben, Abby or Pa ever again.

Minutes passed, the silence between us hangin' heavy like a wet sheet on the clothes line.

But before I could say anything, Edward started talkin' again.

"And that's why I could never ask that of you. To make you give up your kin, your life here, it wouldn't be fair," he said seriously, his eyes penetrating into mine.

I didn't know what to say, how to answer that. Part of me wanted to say "Of course I'll run off with you" but the sensible side of me knew it wasn't that easy. I loved Edward, more then I ever thought it was possible to love someone. But I didn't know if I could give up my family. Ben, Abby and Pa were all I had. We may not have a lot in this world, but we always had each other. Pa loved us all and I knew it would devastate him if I ran off with no explanation.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered, his eyes still trained on mine. "And it because of that love that I could never hurt you that way."

"Edward, I," I started but the distant sound of hooves on the main road stopped me short.

"That has to be your Pa," Edward said urgently.

"Oh no."

"Go, Bella. Get back inside."

"But what of us?" I asked desperately, I couldn't leave it like this.

"We'll figure it out, darlin'. Now go or you Pa's shotgun is gonna figure it out for us," he said with a smile, but his eyes were still tight with tension.

"I love you," I rushed out.

Instead of answerin' me, he swopped down and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

It only lasted a moment and he was gone.

I rushed from my hidin' place; thankfully I could hear Pa unlatchin' the gate that led to the path to the barn. The latch was tricky, stickin' if you didn't jiggle it just right. I really need to take some pigs lard to it a day.

But I was thankful that I hadn't done it yet, it blessed me with the few moments that I needed to get inside.

On soundless feet, I ran up onto the porch, slippin' through the back door and rushin' through the darkened rooms until I was safely behind my bedroom door.

I barely got situated when I heard the sound of Pa's boots hittin' the front porch boards. I tried to keep my heart from beatin' out of my chest, certain that he could probably hear it from the front room.

But the slow shuffle of his steps passed by my room and then entered his.

I waited a few moments, but only silence met my ears. So I turned over onto my side and let the sight of the flutterin' daisy on my window sill put me to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*

The next few days seemed to drag on me; no matter how busy I kept myself I couldn't keep my mind from wanderin' back to Edward and what he had said that night beside my barn.

Part of me wanted to run away with him. From the certainty of a marriage that I didn't want. But to do that I would also have to leave my family. Pa, Ben and Abby were all I ever had. I had tolled and survived with them, watched Ben and Abby grow from wee little ones into who there are now. I was their Mama in so many ways, how could I just leave them?

But then my mind would remind that I would be leavin' them anyways. Once I married Michael life was gonna change anyways. But at least with Michael I would only be a few short miles from the only home I had ever known. With Edward I had no idea where we would end up. I reckoned it wouldn't be anywhere close, not that my Pa would want me to come around if I ran off with some outlaw.

Outlaw.

It was hard for me to associate that word with Edward anymore, maybe his kin, but not him. He wasn't what people thought, he was so much more.

I couldn't believe that the things they said were true any more, it is almost laughable to think that he could hurt someone or take from them. Even if he seems to be insisting that he is bad.

"Isabella," my Pa broke into my thoughts on a Wednesday evenin'. Supper was done and the kitchen cleaned for bedtime. "I'm gonna take Toby out for a ride in the fields."

"Alright," I said with a sigh as I threw the cloth I was usin' to wipe the table down with into the sink basin.

His steps faltered as he walked towards the back door but it was his heavy sigh as he opened the door that made me think that he had something else to say.

"Isabella," he said after a moment.

"Yeah, Pa?" I turned towards him. His face held a sorrow that I didn't understand.

"I just," he started but then stopped. "Make sure to stay inside while I'm gone."

My heart sank at his unspoken words, sometimes I wished that things were different, that woman were treated with the same level of respect and understandin' that men were.

"Of course, Pa," I turned back to the sink so he couldn't see the tears that were glistenin' in my eyes.

I waited until I could no longer hear his footfalls before I abandoned my work in the kitchen. He thought I didn't know what he was doin', what the whole town was doin'.

Well at the least the men folk.

Taking Toby for a ride around the fields, sure and I was the Queen of England. He and Ben had taken to takin' turns at patrollin' the surroundin' areas. From their hushed whispers the last few days, it seemed that the town was on high alert. They expected another attack from the Cullens. An attack that I hoped wasn't comin'. I knew that Jasper and Edward wouldn't be involved but the other brothers were volatile. Mash them up with their no good gang of bandits and there was no tellin' how this war would end. And I feared deep down what would happen once Edward was forced to choose. Would his loyalty lie with his brothers in their hour of need or would he choose to walk away.

I really didn't know.

It was with that thought that I realized that he and I were facin' the same decision of sorts. To be together we would have to leave our families, to choose each other over everyone else. I wouldn't be the only one sacrificing the only things I had ever known.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunday was here before I knew it and without a word or a sign from Edward. Maybe he had given up on me; I couldn't blame him if he did. He might not have asked me to go, but it was out there and I didn't say anything. So it was with a heavy heart that I got myself and Abby ready for church.

I slipped on a nicer soft yellow dress; it was adorned with lace on the arm sleeves and the neckline. I knew that Pa would be expectin' me to be dressed nicely since today was the day.

My hands were shakin' so hard that it took me three times to plait Abby's hair. She questioned me more than once about what was wrong, I didn't answer her though. The words kept getting stuck in my throat.

I wasn't surprised to find Pa in his Sunday's best standin' on the porch waitin' for us. I was surprised to see Toby hitched to our old wagon out front though.

I sent Pa a questionin' look; I figured that the Newtons would want to escort us again.

"Figured it would be nice to go as a family today," he said with a shrug.

I felt my heart leap with hope and joy. Maybe my words had gotten through to him, but just as easily as they were raised they were dashed.

"Plus young Newton will be here promptly after church; this is probably easier for him."

"Of course," I said dutifully as I pulled myself up into the wagon being careful not to dirty my dress.

"It'll be good, Isabella," he said in a soft voice. "I promise."

I just nodded and situated myself into my seat, waiting to help Abby do the same. Once we were all situated Pa took off on a nice clip and I lost myself in thought again.

We were half way to church when I heard a word slip from Pa's lips that I had never heard him say before.

"Shit," he exclaimed pullin' hard on Toby's reigns. "Ben the gun."

My head shot up at his words, searchin' to see what had caught his attention. It wasn't that hard to figure it out.

Up ahead of us on the road were two lone horsemen, blockin' the road with their large beasts.

I watched as Ben's hand slid under the bench seat, his fingers surely wrappin' around the shotgun that was stored under there.

"Get down, girl's," Pa whispered between his clenched teeth.

I wrapped my arm around Abby, pullin' her onto the unforgivin' floor of the carriage with me. We weren't really hidden there, just a little out direct sight.

Pa didn't slow his clip, just kept it up. I was hopin' whoever it was, they would just move out of the way.

"Whoa, there now," A familiar voice called out.

Pa didn't slow. "I said whoa there," the voice was sterner now.

I felt the wagon jerk to a halt.

"Well if it isn't the Swan family," another menacing voice said. I felt fear start to spread through my gut; this wasn't going to end well.

"If you don't mind, _Gentleman,_ movin' on over so we can get on our way to church," Pa said stiffly.

"Why should we do that?" the first voice snickered.

"I don't want no trouble," Pa said sincerely.

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself from peekin' out to see who had stopped us.

I had to hold back my gasp. It was none other then James Cullen and that no good, Jacob Black.

_What the heck are they up to?_

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Isabella Swan you got stashed there behind you Charlie," James chortled in delight.

Pa stiffened at his words and I cringed back, I knew I was in for it when Pa got us alone. He told us to stay down and I went against his order by stickin' my face out there.

"She sure has grown into a lovely little lady," Jacob added with whistle. It sounded funny since he was missin' the majority of his teeth.

"She's none of y'alls business," Pa said in a firm voice.

"Did you hear that, Jacob? It's none of our business," James said with a chuckle.

"I reckon I did hear him say that," Jacob responded almost gleefully.

"Well, I find that a tad bit funny," James said turnin' his attention back onto our wagon, first lookin' at my Pa and then to me. I'm sure my wide fear-filled eyes filled him with glee. "Would you like to know why I find that funny, Charlie?"

"I can't say that I do," Pa said.

"Really?" James asked cockin' his head to the side, the amusement now gone from his face.

"Yep," Pa said. "The only thing I would like is for you boys to scurry on out of the way so that I can get me and my kin to church."

"Y'all think you're so much better then us," James said with a sneer, his eyes flickerin' to me. "But if you only knew."

"That'll be enough, James," a stern voice said from behind us. I flipped around to see a menacin' lookin' Emmett sittin' on a large black stallion. With all the commotion I hadn't even heard him ride up. "Let these people on through."

The whole time he talked his eyes stayed trained onto James, never lookin' towards me once.

"I wasn't doin' nothin'," James just about whined. "I was just enlightenin' good ol' Charlie here about some facts of life."

"Yeah, well git on home," he said sternly. "Now's not the time for this."

James narrowed his eyes at Emmett before turnin' them onto me.

"Let's go, Black," he said harshly, flickin' his reins down onto his horses flank.

Thankfully they left without further comment, Emmett too. He and his horse thundered past us without a word or a sideways glance.

From the way Pa looked at Ben before settin' the wagon into motion, I knew that this was the last straw.

*~*~*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*~*

Church went by in a blur, I barely remember Michael escortin' me to my seat or what the preacher went on about. All I could think about was the look on Pa's face once stepped off of our wagon and rounded up the men folk. A deep fear and coldness spread through my body. The time for action was near; the time for decisions had arrived.

And I wasn't prepared to make one.

I couldn't give up my family, but I also couldn't give up Edward. And because of that, I was goin' to be damned to Hell.

Church ended and Michael was at my elbow again like a darned barn hound that nipped at your heels. He led me back towards my wagon, leavin' me there with Abby. He stammered out some excuse of findin' his Pa, but I'm sure he wanted to know the happenings of this morning.

I let my eyes travel the crowd, tryin' to find Alice. When I spotted her, my heart sank. She was bein' escorted by Henry Cope. He looked just as dashin' as I remembered, but he still wasn't Jasper. Alice's heart belonged to a Cullen too, there was no goin' back.

Her eyes meet mine, the dullness there scared me. She said something to Henry and with a smile he released her in my direction.

"Oh, Bella," she just about sobbed when got to me.

"Alice, what's wrong," I asked, wrappin' my arms around her.

"It's bad," she whispered into my ear.

"What's bad?"

"It's bad, it's bad, it's bad," she chanted.

"Alice," I said frantically, tryin' to extract myself from her grip. "What are you talkin' about?"

"It's bad," she repeated, this time allowin' me to pull free. Her glazed over eyes were lookin' behind me to the road. "So much blood, it's bad."

"Alice," I shook her hard, tryin' to bring her back to me. She was havin' a fit, not one that I wanted witnessed by anyone else. I didn't need my only friend looked up in an asylum.

She shook her head, as if clearin' it of bad thoughts. "Bella," she whispered.

"Yes," I was beyond frantic now; whatever she had seen was bad. Obviously.

"Isabella, get loaded up, it's time to head on home," Pa came walkin' up, interrupting what ever Alice was about to say.

"Good day, Mary Alice," he said, givin' her a genuine smile.

"Good day, Mister Swan," she said in return. "I better go find my folks, my Pa warned me to stay close."

"Of course," Pa said in understandin'. "Please tell them hello for me."

"I will," she said with a smile. "I'll see you later, Isabella."

I watched her go with a heavy heart and mind. Something bad was about to happen.

*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*

It only seemed like moments after I had stepped foot back into my kitchen that I heard the sound of the Newton's wagon pullin' up in front of my house. Michael sure didn't waste anytime rushin' here. I tried to pull my thoughts together before Pa called out for me, the time was here. I knew what Michael was here for.

I was out of time.

"Isabella, we have a guest," Pa called out to me.

"Be right there," I hollered back. I'm sure it was rude of me to do so, but I needed to finish puttin' supper on.

After I slipped the roast and potatoes into the oven, I took off my apron foldin' it over the back of a chair.

It was now or never.

Smoothin' my hands down the front of my dress, I set off to find Pa, Michael and my destiny.

*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*

They weren't hard to find, Pa and Michael were sittin' on our porch talkin' in lowered voices. Ben was sittin' on the steps tryin' hard to be apart of their conversation. Abby, bless her heart, was pickin' wildflowers that grew along the fence.

"Hello, Michael," I said steppin' out onto the porch. If I was smart, I would have waited a moment and tried to listen to what they were talkin' about. But deep inside I really didn't want to know.

"Isabella," he said standin' to great me. "You look lovely."

I felt an unwanted blush spread across my cheeks.

"Thank you, Michael. Would you like a glass of sweet tea?" I offered politely.

"That sounds lovely."

I turned to head back inside when Pa stopped me. "Nonsense Isabella, you sit and I'll get the tea."

"Are you sure?" I asked shocked. I wasn't even sure Pa knew where the tea pitcher and glasses were.

"I think I can handle it," he said with a chuckle. "You sit here and keep Michael company."

I sat down in Pa's recently vacant chair. "Benjamin, why don't you come in and give me a hand," Pa said after a moment.

Ben gave him a funny look before standin' to help. "Alright."

Once we were alone, which is what I'm sure Pa was tryin' to make happen, Michael leaned over and grabbed my hand.

"Sure is nice that your Pa allowed me to come by today," he said in a strained voice. I couldn't help but notice that his hand was already sticky with sweat.

"It's always nice to have an afternoon guest," I answered politely.

A soft smile played on his lips for a moment. "Soon, I hope, I won't be looked upon as a guest."

His boldness shocked me. I had never know Michael to speak so frank before.

"Oh, well, um," I stammered. Thankfully Abby saved me.

"Look what I found, sissy," she said rushin' up to the front steps.

"What's that?"

"A daisy," she chortled. My heart faltered for a step.

"Oh and why is that excitin'?" I asked tryin' to keep my voice steady. "Daisies grow all over around here."

"Well this one wasn't growin' out of the ground."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked clearly amused by her game.

"I mean," she said with a sigh. "that it was lying in the flowers with a blue thing tied on it."

She whipped the flower from behind her back and sure enough it was one of Edward's. The satin ribbon blew gently in the breeze; the petals were still white, not tainted by the elements yet. It meant that Edward had dropped it today, probably why we were at church.

"Why would someone tie this thing to it though?" Abby asked, her eyes watchin' the flower.

"Who knows, Abby? Why don't you head on inside, I think Pa might need a hand." I motioned towards the house, she dutifully went in.

"It is peculiar," Michael said after a moment.

"I'm guessin' someone just dropped it when they were goin' by the house," I said flippantly.

"I'm sure you're right," Michael said thoughtfully, but his eyes remained tight.

I forced a cheerful smile onto my face, hopin' that would be enough to steer things away from the flower.

It didn't work.

"Do you like daisies?" he asked, his eyes turnin' back to me.

"I suppose," I replied evenly.

"Such a plain flower, if you ask me," he said. "I much prefer a rose or a daffodil."

I had to fight back the surge of anger that came with him bad talkin' the flowers Edward leaves me. I thought they were beautiful; their simplicity is what appealed to me.

"Well, I much prefer a daisy to a rose any day," I replied without thought, it might have been considered too outspoken, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

And Michael didn't respond to my rudeness as I expected at all, nope he just chuckled.

"I'll have to remember that for when I undoubtedly make a mistake."

My heart clenched and my stomach turned. I never wanted to receive a daisy from him.

"Here you go, Michael," my Pa interrupted us by comin' out to hand Michael a glass of sweet tea. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to have the interruption. "Isabella made this fresh just yesterday."

I could almost feel myself tear up from the evident pride in my Pa's voice.

"Then I'm sure it is delicious," Michael replied before takin' a large draw from the glass. "And I was right."

"Thank you," I said politely.

"How have things been goin' out here," Pa said as he leaned up against the porch railin'.

"Isabella and I were just havin' a delightful conversations about flowers," Michael said, givin' me a small grin.

"Flowers, huh," Pa said after a moment, his right hand comin' up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Isabella's preferences are quite entertaining," Michael said with a smile.

"She is does like to spend her free time in the garden."

A moment of silence settled over us before Michael shifted nervously in his chair.

"Mr. Swan," he started, rubbin' his sweaty palms against his slacks. "I'm sure you're aware that I fancy Isabella a great deal, I would hope that my intentions have become clear over the last few weeks."

He stopped there for a moment, like he was takin' a second to collect his words.

"Yes," Pa prodded a little.

"And I asked to come here today for a specific reason."

The sound of horse hooves thunderin' up our road cut Michael off mid sentence.

"What the?" Pa said steppin' off the porch.

"Charles?" A voice yelled out barely registerin' above the sound of the hooves.

"Mr. Banner," Pa yelled wavin' his arm to the approachin' man. "What is it?"

Mr. Banner slid to a stop in front of our gate, barely lettin' his horse slow before throwin' himself to the ground.

"Charles," he his breath burst through his lips. "We need you to come to town."

"What's goin' on?" Pa asked not movin' from his spot.

I ducked down a little, knowin' that is anyone remembered I was sittin' here I would be shunned into the house before hearin' anything.

"Michael is that you?" Mr. Banner asked ignorin' my Pa's question.

"Yes it is, Sir," Michael said standin'.

"You better come along, too. Mr. Stanley is headed to retrieve your Pa."

"I'm not goin' anywhere until you explain what's goin' on here," Pa said defiantly.

"We got one, Charlie," Mr. Banner said proudly, a wide smile spreadin' across his face.

"Got one, what?" Michael asked nervously.

"A Cullen! Shot that dang bastard myself, right in the middle of Main Street."

My world spun and turned and took everything I had to stay upright. I gagged on the bile that rose to my mouth.

"Isabella," Pa turned to me in surprise, finally remember that I was standin' there. The world swayed once more and then everything turned black.

**I know, I know, I'm a HUGE A-hole for leaving it there! But guys this chapter was already at 15 pages. The next chapter is almost written, so this cliffy will not be a long one! Loves ya! XOXO**

**Symphiann**


	26. Chapter 26

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Um, I have no words for my extreme tardiness besides how sorry I am. Writers block sucks bad!**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Beta! Yuki Sakura-Chan! She's my girl and I HEART her immensely! She polishes each chapter up to shine just for you! **

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but it sure does own me!**

Last Chapter:

"I'm not goin' anywhere until you explain what's goin' on here," Pa said defiantly.

"We got one, Charlie," Mr. Banner said proudly, a wide smile spreadin' across his face.

"Got one, what?" Michael asked nervously.

"A Cullen! Shot that dang bastard myself, right in the middle of Main Street."

My world spun and turned and took everything I had to stay upright. I gagged on the bile that rose to my mouth.

"Isabella," Pa turned to me in surprise, finally remember that I was standin' there. The world swayed once more and then everything turned black.

*~*~*~*~*BS&*~*~*~*

"Isabella?" a voice penetrated the darkness that seemed to surround me. "Isabella?"

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," another voice said from somewhere. "Had I known Miss Isabella was standin' there I wouldn't have talked so openly."

"It's fine," my Pa said. My Pa! That's who was sayin' my voice.

"Pa," I croaked out.

"Oh, sweetheart," he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

I cracked my eyes open to see that I was layin' on the davenport in our small front room. A blanket was spread over my legs and lap.

"What happened?" I asked my eyes takin' in the three concerned men standin' there. Michael seemed to be at a loss of what to do, as he stood the farthest back, sweat glistenin' on his brow.

"You heard some disturbin' news, "Pa said gently. "Mr. Banner didn't see you sittin' on the porch when he relayed some stuff that happened in town."

_"We got one, Charlie," Mr. Banner said proudly, a wide smile spreadin' across his face._

_"Got one, what?" Michael asked nervously._

_"A Cullen! Shot that dang bastard myself, right in the middle of Main Street."_

The words rushed through my mind again, makin' it hard to stay focused.

He shot a Cullen, which one? Is he dead? Hurt? Edward? Jasper?

I so desperately wanted to ask, but I already knew that any questions would be put off and ignored.

"How are ya feelin'? Mr. Banner probed.

"Dizzy," I admitted.

"I'm very sorry, dear Isabella," Mr. Banner said. "Had I known you were sittin' there, I wouldn't have been so vulgar with my speech."

I nodded my head, lettin' my eyes sink shut again.

"I hate to do this, Isabella," Pa said with a sigh. "But Mr. Banner needs me to come to town with him, if it wasn't important I wouldn't go."

"I understand," I said immediately. Deep down I wanted them to go, I needed a moment alone to deal with the emotions that were threatenin' to drown me any moment.

"I should go with them, also," Michael spoke up. I had almost forgotten all about him being here. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was awkwardly tryin' to ask for my hand in marriage. Part of me wanted to feel relief at the fact that his impendin' proposal was interrupted. But it was a hollow feelin' instead, the thought that Edward might be the one hurt or dead crushed any relief.

I would marry Michael Newton a hundred times if it meant the Edward would be fine.

"I understand," I repeated. Even I noticed the dullness in my voice, Michael, of course, took it for something else.

"Don't fret, we'll finish up our conversation later," he said with a smarmy smile on his face.

I just nodded my head; thankfully Michael and Mr. Banner took their leave. Pa patted my hand once before takin' his leave also.

"I'm gonna have Benjamin ride out to the far field to check the fence there," he said stoppin' at the door for a moment. What he actually meant was that he was having Ben patrol the area while he was away.

But I couldn't really blame him with what happened on the way to church this mornin' and the shooting in town.

_Shooting._

_Edward._

I clenched my eyes shut to try to keep those images at bay. The thought of Edward not breathin' and smilin' was almost enough to cause me to sob aloud.

"Isabella," Pa said, interruptin' my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine," I lied. I'm not sure if I would ever be fine again. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I didn't have it in me to fight them.

Pa must have seen them, because a look of extreme concern flickered across his weather worn face.

"Get some rest while I'm gone," he said. "I'm sure you'll be right as rain once I'm back."

I just nodded as I watched his figure slip through the front door.

*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*

I don't know how long I lay there, watchin' the sunlight dance across the ceiling. I heard Ben take off on our horse, Toby, shortly after Pa had left in the Newton's carriage.

Abby came inside shortly after Ben took off, fluttering around me in concern. I didn't have it in me to appease her and deal with my emotions at the same time. So, after she asked me for the tenth time if she could do something for me, I sent her out to the garden out back to weed. It was a job that would keep her busy and out of my skirts for at least an hour.

I held onto the hopes the Pa would slip when he got home and mention which Cullen was shot, if he didn't, I would have to pry that information out of Benny. Which wasn't goin' to be an easy job, ever since he had grown taller than me, he had started takin' on that man attitude towards woman.

I hated it.

I finally forced myself off of the couch; nothing good would come of layin' about this like. Idle hands were the devil's playground and bein' busy would help pass the time until Pa came back.

I ventured out to the front porch to collect the forgotten sweet tea glasses, tossed aside when Mr. Banner had shown up. Just as I bent to pick up Michael's glass, I heard the sound of horse hooves hittin' the ground.

Was Pa already back?

I straightened up to see if I could tell who was comin' this way and had to grab the railin' to keep from fallin' over at the sight.

Edward.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at the sight of him. He was alive!

But smile slid from my face faster than it had appeared when I could really see him and not just his approachin' figure. His shirt was covered in blood. The glasses in my hands dropped to ground, crashin' and breakin' into hundreds of pieces. I couldn't find it in me to care though; my feet were already tramplin' over the jagged glass and headin' towards where Edward had pulled up in front of my gate.

I reached him just as he slid to the ground.

"Edward," I gasped out, takin' in his blood covered clothin'. "Are you alright."

My hands fluttered in front of his crimson chest, not touching but tryin' to find the wound.

"It's not mine," he said flatly.

"What's not yours?" I asked in confusion.

"The blood," he said slowly. "It's not mine."

"Whose is it?" I asked lookin' up into his eyes. The pain that I saw there almost took my breath away.

"Emmett's," he choked out.

"Oh my," my hand flew up to my throat. "Is he..is he.."

I was tryin' to ask if he was dead, but I couldn't form the words.

"Not the last time I saw him," Edward answered my unspoken question. "It didn't look good, though."

his voice cracked on those words.

"Rosalie?" I managed to ask.

"James was goin' for her. He's gonna take her somewhere safe," he said, his eyes flickerin' down the road almost like he was expectin' someone to come.

"It's extremely stupid of me to be here," Edward said after a moment. "If Emmett knew, well he would be pissed."

A humorless chuckle left his lips then.

"But I couldn't leave town without seein' your face one last time," his eyes bore into mine.

"Leave town?" I yelped out in surprise. "Why? Right now?"

"I don't have much of a choice, Bella," he said his blood stained hands comin' up to rest on my shoulders. "If I stay, it won't end to well for me."

His jaw clenched tightly then, like he was warrin' of a really bad memory.

"I love you," he said un-expectantly. "You know that right?"

"Of course," I choked out. "I love you, too."

"I know you do," he said with a soft smile on his face.

His eyes slid closed for a moment. "I don't have much time," he spoke in hushed voice. "But I have a few things that I need to say to you."

He opened his eyes again and the pain there this time did take my breath away.

"Be happy," he said fiercely. "I want to think of you livin' a happy life. Don't cry for me or spend your life waitin' on me to come back. I can't promise you anything that way. It wouldn't be fair of me to do that."

A sob choked out of my throat once I realized what he was doin'.

He was sayin' his goodbyes.

"When you think of me, think of me fondly. Think of how much I love you," a single tear slipped from his eye and slid down his grimy cheek.

"I don't think I can live without you," I managed to say between sobs.

"Please," he pleaded. "This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, outside of watchin' my brother get shot in the back. I have to think that you are back here happy and healthy."

I understood his plea, it made sense in the logical thought. He was leavin' either way but I could make it easier by lettin' him think I could go on and live a happy life.

"I promise," I said in a wobbly voice. "I will find a way to be happy."

Relief flooded his features.

He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't find it me to care that I was probably now covered in his brothers blood. Before I could think about anything else, his lips were pressed to mine in a feverish kiss. It was desperate and full of longing.

I couldn't believe that this was the last time I would ever hold Edward again.

He pulled away before I was ready, his face formin' a grimace when he noticed the blood stains on the front of my soft yellow dress.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

I looked down at the damage, it wasn't too bad. Nothin' a long soak in the creek won't fix.

"It's nothin'," I reassured him. Because it really was nothin', this dress meant nothin' to me in this moment.

"Where's your Pa?" he asked suddenly as if he just remembered where we were.

"He went into town," I answered quietly. A look of understandin' flashed across his face.

"Of course."

"Ben's out in the fields," I said tryin' to fill the silence.

"Then we don't have much time," he said regretfully. "Your Pa's not gonna leave you alone for too long."

I wanted to argue with him but I knew he was right. Pa had to go but he would be back as soon as possible. He wouldn't want to leave us alone for too long with this perceived threat hangin' over everyone's heads.

Without thinkin' I threw myself into his arms, not wantin' to waste another moment if this was really truly the last time I would ever set eyes on my love.

"Promise you'll be safe," I begged against his chest.

"I'll try," his words came out strained.

I pulled back slightly, just enough so that I could pull his mouth to mine. I didn't care about decorum or modesty at this point, I just wanted to remember what his mouth felt like against mine. I wanted to brand it to my brain, so when things looked dark and no sunshine could be found. I had this moment, this man.

Before I wanted, he pulled away.

"I have to go."

"I know," I tried to say without crying but wasn't successful.

"I love you," his green eyes pierced into mine and I couldn't help but reflect back onto the day that I bumped into him outside of the general store. He was lookin' at me now with that same intense look, but it was more now. The love he had for me reflected there now.

"I love you, too."

He pulled away then, almost as if he was forcin' himself to go.

"Be happy," he said before turnin' to mount his horse.

I couldn't bring myself to lie to him again. So I just nodded my head and watched his swing up into his saddle. Words escaped me, the moment that I had feared was here and I was frozen like our creek in the winter.

With one last look at me, his gripped the reins in his hands and took off.

As I watched his retreatin' form, I was jerked from my frozen state.

What was I doing?

I was lettin' my true love leave. All of a sudden everything was clear. All of the doubts and "What ifs" disappeared and only one thing remained.

Edward.

I only want to be with him. I couldn't find it in me to live a half-life, no matter if it was the right thing to do.

So without thinkin' about it anymore, my voice rang out across the distance between us.

"EDWARD."

His horse halted before his name had fully left my lips. His head whipped around to me, I could barely make out his features. He yanked the reins roughly, hurriedly turnin' his horse back in my direction.

"What is it?" He asked in a rush once his horse slid to a stop in front of me.

"I'm comin' with you," I blurted out.

"What?" he asked like he didn't understand me.

"I said, I'm comin' with you," I replied stubbornly, waitin' for a fight on his end. It didn't come.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

"I've never been surer about something before."

"Well then, come on," he said stickin' his hand out for me. "We've got to get goin'."

I gripped his hand in mine, turnin' to look one last time at the house that I had called home. I had to fight back the tears I felt comin' on at the thought that I would never see my family again. But I knew that they would be okay, Pa would take care of Ben and Abby. They were growin' up big, they didn't need me anymore.

Without another thought, Edward yanked me up behind him on his horse and took off like a shot.

"I love you. Goodbye," I whispered back to that house, to my family before I turned my head forwards and wrapped my arms around my future.

***~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~***

**Just so you all know, this is not the end ;) I still have a lot of story to tell. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was probably the hardest thing I have written so far. I wanted to capture the characters and their emotions just right. I hope I did a good job.**

**Loves to you all…see you soon with the next chapter!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	27. Chapter 27

**Um, I have no words for my extreme tardiness besides how sorry I am. Writers block sucks bad!**

**Here is a big hug for all my readers and reviewers ((hug))! Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews! I read and loved every one of them! Y'all make my day!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Beta! Yuki Sakura-Chan! She's my girl and I HEART her immensely! She polishes each chapter up to shine just for you! **

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but it sure does own me!**

Last Chapter:

I gripped his hand in mine, turnin' to look one last time at the house that I had called home. I had to fight back the tears I felt comin' on at the thought that I would never see my family again. But I knew that they would be okay, Pa would take care of Ben and Abby. They were growin' up big, they didn't need me anymore.

Without another thought, Edward yanked me up behind him on his horse and took off like a shot.

"I love you. Goodbye," I whispered back to that house, to my family before I turned my head forwards and wrapped my arms around my future.

*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~*

Edward rode like the Devil himself was chasin' us. Maybe he was. The ride was silent, just the sounds of the horses hooves hittin' the ground and the wind whippin' by us as we rode. I leant my body into Edward, seekin' some of his warmth. Though it was a nice, warm summer day, the wind and the pace we were goin' at plus ridin' through the dense forest kept the air around us a bit chilly.

Edward, feelin' my movement, shouted over his shoulder that we would stop soon.

Stop where? I had no idea. It didn't look like we were close to any towns, but then again I had barely been a mile outside of Forks my whole life.

It didn't seem like much longer before Edward slowed the horse down to a trot.

"There's a farm house comin' up," he said over his shoulder.

"Okay," I answered in confusion. I wasn't sure what this had to do with fleein' home.

We went another hundred feet or so before the trees started to thin and I could see the starts of a large wheat field. Before we broke through the trees and out into the open, Edward slowed the horse to a stop.

He gracefully swung himself down from the saddle onto the pine needle covered ground, his boots makin' a slight crunchin' noise at contact.

He reached his arms up to help me down; my legs were startin' to ache from sittin' on a horse for so long.

"We can't stop for long," he said once he steadied me onto my feet.

"We're not stayin' here?" I asked in confusion.

"No, this is just a quick stop," he said looking out towards the swayin' wheat. "We have about a mile and a half before we hit Iverson; I know some a place to stay there."

"I don't understand then."

"You're not gonna like what I'm about to do, but I promise you it is necessary," he said after takin' a moment to think.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. Not sure that I really wanted to know.

"Look over there," he said anglin' us so I could see the same farm house in the distance. Beside it sat a nice size barn and garden.

"See that clothes line?" he asked noddin' his head towards the barn.

There was a nice size line plum full of clothes on the side of the barn away from the house.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"I'm gonna obtain us some clothin'."

"You mean steal?" I asked in partial shock and partial horror.

A heavy sigh came from his mouth. "Well, yeah I guess that would be the right term for it," he said with a humorless chuckle. "But we really don't have much of a choice right now."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Honey," he said with a sigh. "We are both covered in blood. If I take us into town lookin' like this, they're gonna have me strung up in the first tree they can find."

It was then that I remembered our circumstances. Edward's shirt and jeans were covered in blood, it had hardened and caked itself onto to him, but there was nothin' else it could possibly be.

It was then that I took a good look at my pretty yellow dress; the front of it was streaked with dried blood and dirt from the ride. It was beyond repair at this point.

I didn't want to admit that he was right, stealin' was goin' against God's word and I felt like I had already sinned enough today. But what else were we supposed to do. It's not like either of us could just stroll up to the door in our blooded stained clothes and ask for a hand out.

"I guess you're right," I said warily.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said with a quick kiss to my forehead. "I want you to mount Bullet and I'll be right back."

"Who is Bullet?" I was beyond confused now.

"My horse, darlin'," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh," I said stupidly. That really was a dumb question. I could only blame it out on how impossibly tired I was, between the heavy choice of leavin' my family, the adrenaline of runnin' away with Edward and the length of the ride, I was surprised I was still standin'.

"I'll be right back," he reassured me before droppin' one more kiss to my forehead and turnin' towards that far off ranch house.

I took no time mountin' Bullet, not wantin' to dawdle in case Edward came back in a hurry. It didn't seem like he was gone very long before his figure came runnin' back through the trees with a bundle of clothin' clutched in his hands.

"I don't think I was seen," he said in-between pants as he shoved the bundle into the saddle bag. "But I don't want to chance it, so we'll travel a little ways before we stop to clean up."

He hauled himself up onto the saddle in front of me. "If I'm correct, I think there is a small creek a little farther that way," he said noddin' his head to west of us.

He smoothly turned Bullet in that direction before breakin' out into a gallop.

It didn't seem like we had traveled too far, before we came across a small creek.

"You know this area well," I observed.

He gave me a crooked grin over his shoulder "Sometimes travelin' by road is tough, especially when you are bein' hunted."

He said in such a light hearted way that it almost broke my heart. He was so use to be bein' tracked and chased that he knew how to hide well. I tried to keep the look of hurt and anxiety off of my face. He didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

We didn't follow the creek very long before Edward pulled the horse to a halt. He smoothly dismounted before reachin' up to help me down. I felt my bones crack from sittin' so long.

"You'll be sore tomorrow," Edward said with a grimace upon hearin' the noises I was makin'.

"I'll be fine," I assured him; I didn't want to add any guilt or worry to his already mountin' pile.

"Well, I'm gonna head over there, let you clean up in privacy," he said in a slightly strangled voice, a sheen of red bloomin' on his cheeks and ears.

I gave him a slightly confused look as he handed me the dress that he had taken from that farm.

It wasn't until his back had turned to me and he was on his way to his own privacy that I realized that he had thought of me bein' un-dressed. I couldn't help the blush that bloomed on my own cheeks.

I pulled myself together and made my way to the small creek. Lookin' down at my soiled clothin' I knew there wasn't much to salvage there. I slowly undid the buttons and slid the dress off, feelin' slightly silly and all around exposed. I still wore my underclothes and slip; thankfully that blood had only stained my dress. I carefully hung the stolen dress off of a small tree and spent time washin' up in the small stream. The frigid water did the job of cleanin' off any dirt and blood, but had left me chilled to the bone.

The trees we were in did a good job of hidin' the summer sun from view. I dried off the best I could on the clean patches of my ruined dress. Once I was good enough, I slipped the new dress on. It was a bit big in the chest and waist, but not so big that it looked funny.

I cleaned up my ruined clothing, not sure what to do with it, so I folded it up best I could and held it out away from myself as I made my way back to the horse. Edward was already there, standin' on the opposite side of the beast. He looked nice and clean too. Wearin' a gray flannel and new jeans. The shirt was a big snug but looked nice still.

"You sure do clean up nice, Cowboy," I flirted with a funny soundin' southern drawl.

"As do you," he said givin' me a crooked grin.

"I wasn't sure what to do with this," I said showin' him the stained bundle in my hands.

"Do you think you can salvage it?" he asked takin' the dress from me.

"Not without a proper soak box and some good soap," I admitted.

"Probably not gonna see anything like that for a few days," he said with a sigh. "We'll have to ditch it."

I must have looked confused because he went on to explain himself.

"We're travelin' trough some dense forest, I don't want the smell of the blood; old or not to attract any wildlife," he said as he started to walk back down to the creek.

I watched as he chucked the dress into the creek, it floating through the air for a moment before meetin' the icy water.

"I'll buy you a new one to replace it," he said comin' back up to me.

"It's alright," I said takin' my eyes from the now partially sunken fabric. "You got me this one."

His eyes drifted down to the loose fittin' material that I was wearin'. "I'll buy you a new one," he vowed. And because of the intensity of his words, I just nodded my head in agreement.

*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*

Just as the sun was settin' Edward veered us back onto the road, in the distance I could see the start of a small town.

"That's Iverson," he said. "We'll stay the night there before headin' on."

"Were not stayin' there for good?" I was beyond confused.

"Sorry, Darlin', we have a few days of travel ahead of us," he said regretfully. "Can't be to close with the law after us."

_Of course, _I thought to myself. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"There's a little Inn here that a friend of mine owns, she'll put us up for the night," he went on to say.

_Friend...She'll... _My mind was racin' with questions. Questions that I decided to keep to myself.

Before I knew it we were trottin' through town. Edward didn't waste any time headin' straight to a small white building. There were a few candles glowin' in the windows but besides that, there was no sign of actual life.

Once he had Bullet tied to the post out front of the inn, he took my hand and led me inside. I was thankful that this place seemed to be more upstandin' then a borderin' house that sat above a Saloon. I wasn't sure what I was expectin', but it sure wasn't the quaint environment that we stepped into.

The bell on the door signaled our entrance but there wasn't anyone standin' at the small desk in the lobby. The door had barely shut behind us when a voice called out from the back of the building.

"I'll be right with ya," a delicate female voice called out.

"Sure, sure, Katie," Edward grossed good naturedly.

"Edward Cullen, is that you," the voice shouted soundin' closer this time.

I couldn't help the spiral of jealousy that spun through my stomach at how excited the voice seemed and that she seemed to know him by his voice alone.

"It sure is Katie-Bell," he chuckled, his eyes lightin' up a little. The sadness that seemed to hang on him like a cloak since we left Forks lifted a little.

Before I could really dwell on all this, the voice became a body and I about doubled over with relief. There was no need for jealousy here.

I was a silly, stupid girl.

Before me stood a Grandmamma. Well at least what I thought one would look like. My own had died long before I entered this world. Katie was large in frame, her body takin' up the doorway she was standin' in. Her long gray hair hung straight down her back in a single braid and the wrinkles around her eyes were enhanced by the wide smile she was sportin'.

"Well I'll be," she said with a giggle. "Didn't think I'd see any of you boys for a while."

Edward squeezed my hand tightly for a moment before speakin'. "Well we were comin' through this way and I couldn't stop without seein' you."

Upon hearin' the "we" in his statement, Katie's blue eyes turned onto me.

"Well hello little love, what's your name," her wide smile never left her face, if anything it became wider once she looked me over.

"Isabella, ma'am," I answered her.

"Isabella?" she ventured, requestin' my last name with her tone.

"Cullen," Edward jumped in, surprisin' us both. Katie's eyes widened almost comically at his announcement. I couldn't tell if my heart was still beatin', if it wasn't the sound of my surprised labored breathin' I would think I had died.

"Y'all are married?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I guess that is a stretch of the truth," Edward admitted with a chuckle. "But soon. Real soon."

Her eyes narrowed then. "If y'all aren't married, how are you travelin' without a chaperone?"

"I'll tell you everything, Katie. I promise. But first could I square away a couple of rooms for us and maybe some supper," he asked, givin' her his crooked grin.

I see that it didn't only work on me, because Katie's features softened and she chuckled a little.

"You know I like a story. I've got a few rooms that I could give up for the night. But Isabella will be right next door to me, no funny business," she said pointin' a pudgy finger at him.

"Of course not. Isabella's important; I would never disrespect her or you that way."

My heart swooned a little more then.

"Important you say," she said with a smile. "Important is good."

She moved slowly to the small desk, grabbin' a few things before turnin' back to us.

"Come along, I'll show you your rooms then y'all can get cleaned up for some supper."

We followed her up the wide staircase, his wide body swaying as she walked ahead of us.

"Edward, you'll be sleepin' here," she said opening' the first door in the hall. "I'd say leave your bags here, but you don't have any."

She didn't delve into it further but the questions were burnin' in her eyes. Instead she moved to the next door.

"You know your way around this bathroom, get yourself cleaned up and I'll show Miss Isabella her room," you could tell by her tone that it wasn't a suggestion.

"I'll see you a few, darlin'," he said squeezin' my hand one last time. His tall frame slipped through the door and then it was just me and Katie.

"Right this way," she said continuing down the hall. We had almost reached the end when she stopped again.

"My room's right there," she nodded at the final door. "The bathroom's here, we'll share it and here's your room."

She quickly unlocked it before swingin' the door open wide for me.

"Thank you, Ms. Katie," I said steppin' into the small room.

"I need to ask you one thing," she said followin' me inside. The sound of the door closin' behind her left me with no options. I turned to face her weathered face.

"I'm not goin' to ask you to explain anything, I'll wait for Edward," she said with a sigh, the smile finally disappearing off her face. "But I do need to know one thing."

"Okay," I said in a warbled voice. My nerves takin' over.

"Did he force you along with him?" she asked softly, her face softening.

"What?" I about yelped.

"Love, you don't need to be scared of me, but I can help if he is not lettin' you go on home."

"No," I almost shouted. "I mean no, I'm here with him by my own choice."

"But y'all have no bags, just the clothes on your back," her eyes flickered down to the ill fittin' dress I had on. "I've known Edward a long time and he's a good man but doesn't come from a good family. Now that is bound to rub off on a person."

"Edward is a good man," I replied firmly. "I love him."

She took a step back for a moment, her eyes widenin' then relaxin'. "I can see that. I'm sorry if I scared you," she said with a smile. "Why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up and I'll get supper on."

She quickly disappeared out the door and it took everything I had not to break down. The long ride and the reality of the situation I had gotten myself in weighed heavily on me while I washed up in the small bathroom.

It wasn't until I slipped back out into the hall and saw Edward leanin' against that wall, that I knew everything would be okay. I had Edward and together we would be fine.

"How ya doin'?" he asked, takin' my hand in his.

"Tired, hungry, but okay," I said with a smile.

"I can fix those things," he said with a chuckle.

"Lead the way," I said with a giggle.

"I meant what I said downstairs," he said as we walked.

"About?"

"About you bein' a Cullen," he said softly.

My steps faltered for a moment. "Oh," I breathed out.

"It's something we need to talk about," he said with a grin, pullin' me to a stop. "But not right now, right now we have to face Katie."

*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*

Sooo...an almost marriage proposal...ooohhhh... :) I love you all! Thanks for sticking it out with me, things are slowing down (hopefully) and the writer's block has loosened up, so updating should be back to regular


	28. Chapter 28

**HELLO, ANYONE OUT THERE….Sounds of crickets meeting my ears…Um, I have no words for my extreme tardiness besides how sorry I am. Writers block sucks bad!**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my darling Beta! Yuki Sakura-Chan! She's my girl and I HEART her immensely! She polishes each chapter up to shine just for you! **

**It should be clear by now that I don't own anything...but it sure does own me!**

Since it has been so long I'll give you a brief play by play: On the very eve of Bella's engagement to sweaty Michael, Edward sweeps her away (well they run away together because Edward's brothers had a run in with the law) The fate of the Cullen brothers are unknown at this time. Emmett was shot; James and Jasper had taken off like Edward. Edward and Bella stopped in the woods where Edward found them some new clothes to get rid of the bloodstained ones that they had on. Once all cleaned up they made their way into a new town for the night. Edward knew a lady that owned an Inn and fangled them a few rooms for the night.

Last Chapter:

"I meant what I said downstairs," he said as we walked.

"About?"

"About you bein' a Cullen," he said softly.

My steps faltered for a moment. "Oh," I breathed out.

"It's something we need to talk about," he said with a grin, pullin' me to a stop. "But not right now, right now we have to face Katie."

*~*~*~*BS&CB*~*~*~*

I gripped his hand as we walked down the stairs together; I wasn't too worried though since my strange talk with Ms. Katie in my room. She seemed to be pacified that I was here on my own terms not against my will.

Edward seemed to know where he was goin' as he steered us down a dark hallway into a brightly lighted dining area that was set up with a few mismatched tables and chairs.

"You know Ms. Katie pretty well," I pointed out softly.

A small smile graced his features for a moment. "We've been stayin' here on and off since I was just a lad. We never given her any trouble and makes sure we have a warm dinner and a soft bed when we come through town."

"Do me a favor though," he says pullin' me to a stop. "Don't mention Emmett being shot and all. Me showin' up with you; unmarried and without a chaperone is probably pressin' the limit of patience she has. If she thought I was runnin' from something, I don't know if we'd be safe stayin' here."

"Okay," I agreed. I could see what he was tryin' to say, plus it was better not to implicate Ms. Katie any further into this mess.

He swiftly brought our entwined hands to his face and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. "I love you so, Bella."

"I love you, too, I reply softly.

"And I love y'all, too. But I would love to feed you more," Ms. Katie's voice breaks into our conversation from the arched doorway that must led into the dining room. By the cheerful smile on her face, I had to guess she hadn't heard what Edward and I were talkin' about before she interrupted us.

Edward tugged me forward, followin' behind Ms. Katie into the softly lit room.

"I scrounged up some left over's from supper earlier," she said directin' us to a small table by a window. "I got it in the oven warmin' up; I'll go grab it for y'all."

"Can I help with anything?" I asked as Edward pulled out a chair for me.

"Not a thing," she said with a warm smile. "You've had a journey; I'm sure and need the rest. It should only take me a moment plus I have my granddaughter, Laurie-Ann, here to help."

She gave Edward a slightly pointed look before turnin' to head out of the room; I turned to Edward just in time to see him wipe a grimace from his face.

Before I could ask what that was about, a petite blonde girl slipped out of the kitchen. Her shiny hair hangin' loosely down her back and the blue in her gingham dress makin' her dark blue eyes sparkle.

"Edward," she just about squealed almost spillin' the glasses of water that she was carryin'.

"Laurie-Ann," he replied in a stiff voice. "Let me introduce my fiancée, Isabella."

At his words her body stiffened and her sparkly eyes blazed as she turned to look at me.

"Fiancée?" she asked in confusion. Hurt lacin' her tone.

"Yes" he said simply as he reached out to hold my hand that was restin' on the table top.

"Y'all gettin' married?" she asked in disbelief.

"That is what fiancée means," he said with a chuckle that sounded forced. My stomach dropped to my feet, I couldn't help but feel like there was more to the story then I knew. Was this girl someone that had been special to him at one time?

"But you said that you'd never marry," she said boldly. I couldn't believe that she felt that she could speak so freely. Not only were we guests here but I was just introduced as his fiancée.

"I guess I just hadn't met the right person yet," he answered her in a hard tone.

She seemed to bristle at his words, her whole body tensin' as she slapped our glasses down onto the table, water sloshin' out of the top and saturating the linen table cloth under them.

"My gram will be out in a minute," she said briskly, turnin' on her heel and rushin' out of the room.

We sat in a strained silence for a moment, Edward gripin' my hand tightly in his.

When it became obvious that he wasn't going to offer any further explanation, I decided that it probably wasn't worth being very upset over. She had obviously at one point in time made her intentions towards him clear and he didn't return those feelin's. He was sittin' here with me, wantin' to marry me; I couldn't find it in myself to be too worried about her or her intentions.

Peace filled me then and I said a silent thank you prayer to the Lord above for easin' my fears.

"I'm sorry about that," he finally said after a few more moments.

"It's okay," I said, givin' him a gentle smile which he returned with one of his own.

"Alright, my dears, I have food," Ms. Katie's said steppin' back into the dinin' space. "I'll leave y'all with the first course and get the second prepared to come on out. Laurie-Ann retired to her room for the evenin', silly girl is havin' a fit of the vapors."

She rolled her blue eyes as she set food laden plates on the table in front of us. "If you ask me these fits are more in her head then actually happenin'."

After settin' both plates down, she turned back towards the kitchen. "I'll go grab the roast and then we can have a talk."

I breathed in the delicious food in front of me, cut up vegetables, corn bread and mashed potatoes. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had food in front of me.

My stomach rumbled loudly, which earned a chuckle from Edward. "I'm sure you're starved," he said pickin' up his fork. "A ride can take it out of you."

I nodded my head in agreement as I picked up my own utensil. Just as Edward was about to dig into his potatoes I couldn't help but stop him.

"We have to say Grace," I said quietly.

"Oh, yes, of course," he stuttered out. I gave him a small, understanding smile as I bowed my head.

"Dear Father, who art in Heaven please bless this food that has been set before us. Bless the fields that the wheat was harvested from and the gardens that produced the vegetables. Please Lord, also bless our families, the ones that have gone before us and the ones that are still here. Please keep careful watch on the hurt or down trodden," I wanted to pray directly for Emmett, but with Edward's warnin' still fresh in my mind, I added him silently in my head. "Bless us all Father, Amen."

"Amen," Edward said gruffly as he squeezed my fingers between his.

"You've got yourself a good girl here," Ms. Katie said from the doorway. "Lovin' the Lord is an amazin' thing."

"Thank you, ma'am," Edward said with a smile. "I know how lucky I am."

Warmth spread through me at his words.

"And don't your forget it," She said with a boisterous laugh. "Now here is the roast all warmed up."

She set a large platter onto the table top before she pulled out a chair opposite us and sat down.

"I hope y'all don't mind if I join you," she asked once she was settled.

"Of course not, Ms. Katie, it would be an honor," Edward said turnin' on the charm.

"Hush you," she said with a laugh. "I've already eaten but I thought this would give us a chance to talk."

"Of course," Edward said settin' his fork down. "What would you like to know?"

"How's the family, Edward?" She asked after a moment.

"Everyone is doin' good. James is up to no good as usual," he said with a cheeky grin that earned a chuckle from Ms. Katie. "Jasper met a nice young lady and is close to settling' down himself and Emmett.."

He paused there, takin' a deep breath. "Emmett and his new bride Rosalie are hopin' to be with child by this fall."

"A baby," Ms. Katie chortled, her whole face lighting up with glee. "Well I'll be, that there is very fine news."

Edward held a smile on his face the whole time, but I could see the turmoil and anxiety in his eyes. Not knowing the fate of Emmett had to be takin' a toll on him.

"It sure is," he forced out before startin' to eat again. Big fork full of food made it into his mouth durin' the silence that followed.

"And how about you, Isabella?" she asked, turnin' her all knowin' eyes onto me.

"Me?" I choked out in surprise.

"How's about your family?"

Fear clenched my stomach, I wasn't sure if I could lie all that well, it wasn't something I was use to doin'.

"My mama's dead, passed on when I was just a wee girl. I was raised by my Pa along with my younger brother, Benjamin and sister, Abigail," I said truthfully, it almost hurt to say their names. The image of sweet Abby's face and how alone she must feel without me nagged at my heart.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mama, mine passed on when I was a young girl, too. Tis a tragedy to face this world without a Mama," she said softly lookin' off into the distance before she focused on me again. "Your Pa a good man?"

Her question confused me for a second, like she was tryin' to ask something without askin' it.

"Yes he is. He always did right by us and tried to do what he thought was the best for our lives. Even when things were tough for him, he made sure that we were taken care of," I answered in a shaky voice, tears threatening my eyes. I hoped one day that he would be able to forgive me for all of this.

"That's good, child. A lot of men turn to the drink when they loss their loved one, tis hard for a man to raise up his children right on his own," she said with a knowing look in her eyes. "But that doesn't explain why y'all are without a chaperone."

I shifted my eyes to Edward, because I wasn't quite sure how to answer that one.

"That's an easy explanation," he said settin' his fork down. "Bella only has her Pa and siblings, no other family to speak of and mine aren't much to speak of either."

He chuckled slightly there, Ms. Katie joining him.

"I got a job offer on the coast, workin' on the docks. I thought I would have more time get everything worked out but I got a telegram three days ago telling me that the job was only mine if I could make it in a week's time. I went straight to Bella's Pa and pleaded my case, he saw that my intentions were true and granted us the permission to travel alone together, trusting that we will get married as soon as we are settled," the lie slipped so easily from his lips that I almost found myself believing him.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, leanin' back in her chair until cricked under her weight. "I guess that makes sense. Do y'all have a place to stay there?"

"The dock boss is allowin' Bella to stay with him and his kin until we are wed, I'll be bunking in the men quarters at the docks."

"Sounds like y'all have a sound plan, I can see why Bella's pa is allowin' y'all to travel alone," she said, seemingly pleased with Edward's story. "I'll let you two finish up your supper, dawn comes too early and you two looked whipped."

She lifted her large frame out of her chair rather gracefully. "Head up to bed once y'all are finished, I'll clean up here."

With that said she turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well besides you, Edward. I would like a word alone if that suits you?"

"Of course, Ma'am," he replied in his smooth voice, not an ounce of concern showing in his tone. Unlike my body which had to be vibrating with it.

"Eat up, food's gonna get cold," she chided before disappearing through the doorway.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think so," he said in a whisper. "She'll tell me if she does."

With that said we finished eating in a comfortable silence, the only sounds to be heard was Ms. Katie's humming comin' from the kitchen and the scraps of our forks as we cleared our plates.

Ms. Katie must have known when the last bite was taken because she came bustling' out of the kitchen right when Edward finished eatin'.

"I'll clean up here with Edward's help. Why don't you head up to bed, Isabella," Ms. Katie said as she started clearin' the table of dishes. "I laid out a night gown on your bed for you, it might be a tad big but should work for the night."

"Thank you, Ma'am," I said standin' with the help of Edward. His fingers gently stroked the inside of my elbow before lettin' it go. "But I really should help you."

I felt guilty not doin' my normal share of work.

"Nonsense, Sweetie," she chided as she worked. "Edward and I got this, plus you look about dead on your feet."

Her words weren't a lie. The day had seemed to finally catch up to now that my belly was fed. Between bein' tired and the guilt I was feelin' at leavin' my family behind, I was moments from sleep.

"Go on and get a good night sleep, my Love," Edward said from my side. "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow and I need you fully rested and ready to go."

It seemed that everyone was in agreement about me headin' to bed, who was I to fight them.

"Alright then," I said with a sleepy yawn. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Ms. Katie."

She answered with a smile and a nod as she took the first load of dinnerware into the kitchen.

"I'll see you in the mornin'," Edward said comin' to stand in front of me, his fingers comin' up to brush some hair from the side of face. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said earnestly.

His hand cupped my cheek gently as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. For a moment I forgot where we were and what we had done. I felt safe and loved.

Not more than a moment passed before the sound of Ms. Katie's chuckles broke us apart. I felt my ears and cheeks heat up with a blush at bein' caught. But she didn't say anything, just went back to cleanin' up the supper mess.

"Well, good night," I mumbled awkwardly before hurrying from the room.

"Good night, Isabella," Ms. Katie called from behind me as I swept through the doorway.

I easily found my way back to the room Ms. Katie had showed me earlier, thankfully with no run ins with Laurie Ann. One interaction with her today was enough for me.

True to her word, Ms. Katie had laid out a night gown for me and it didn't take me long to shed my stolen dress and pull on the cotton slip. With weariness of the day hangin' on me like a wet dress on the line, I turned down the lantern and slipped into the surprisingly comfortable bed.

With nothin' but the quiet to accompany me, the realization that I was sleepin' alone for the first time since Abby was just a baby hit me hard and I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. The thought of my little sister layin' in our bed at home alone about broke my heart. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow to muffle the sound of my sobs. I didn't want to take the chance that Ms. Katie would come by and hear me.

After I had cried myself all out of tears, I rolled back over and stared at the ceiling in the dim light that came from under the doorway. No good would come from cryin' and carryin' on. I would miss my family and I loved them all so much but I had made my choice, the same choice I would make right now even with all this sorrow in my heart. The life I would have lived in Forks would have been safe and comfortable, surrounded by my family and married to Michael but it wouldn't have been much of a life at all.

With that thought securely tucked into my head, I closed my eyes and said my nightly prayers and this time I included not only my family but Edwards also. I hoped that they were all safe and we would be reunited soon.

But it was Edward that filled my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep, his green eyes, sweet smile and the way his lips felt against mine.

**Well we all knew she would have some guilt about leaving…right? I am so glad that you decided to stick with me and not jump ship at my long absence. I love you all! Until next time (which will be soon, promise)- Symphiann**


End file.
